Hermione and
by Herochick007
Summary: Title really says it all. This is a collection of Hermione pairings. There will be het. There will be femslash. There will be romance and one night stands. Paring will be listed in the title of each chapter. Rating to be safe. There will be some smut.
1. Picking Up Hermione(PenelopeHermione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December **

**Assorted Appreciation: 16 - Rise of the Guardians - "(name) was right. I make a mess of everything." - Alt - Write about someone who wants to be seen/noticed**

**Disney Appreciation: songs – 4 - When There Was You And Me - Write about someone feeling abandoned.**

**Showtime: 7 - A Christmas Song - (weather) Snowy**

**Lyric Alley: 11 - Without any fear**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair – Magical Mistletoe – Hermione/Penelope Clearwater**

**Northern Funfair – Christmas singalong - Last Christmas – Wham - "I keep my distance, But you still catch my eye" - Write about noticing someone else**

**Eastern Funfair – Snow Art**

**Red Snow - "No one will realize we're gone." **

**Blue Snow - Vindictive **

**Pink Snow- Sneaking out of a room **

**Word Count: 822**

Hermione glared at Ron. He was talking to a group of witches all sporting Quidditch themed outfits. She knew she shouldn't be jealous of his fans, but everywhere they went, there they were, flocking to him. And things always turned out the same, he'd flirt with them, they'd flirt back, and Hermione would end up eating or drinking or shopping alone. One time, he'd even forgotten about her until she'd finally gotten home on her own. She'd almost broken up with him that night. He claimed it was an accident and wouldn't happen again. So far, other than being completely ignored by her boyfriend, it hadn't.

"You look like you could use a drink."

"I don't... I really shouldn't."

"Why?" the voice asked sliding onto the empty seat next to Hermione. "Still a goody-goody like at school?" Hermione recognized the speaker, Penelope Clearwater. The girl had been a few years ahead of her in school, had dated Percy Weasley, and now was sitting next to her staring at her with a pair of chocolate brown eyes that made Hermione really want to accept that drink.

"I, you know what, screw it, sure. I could use a drink," she stated glaring over at Ron. He didn't seem to see her, or if he did, he ignored her.

"Pick you poison then, Granger, isn't it?"

"If you're buying me a drink, it's Hermione. And I'll take a Black Magic," Hermione said after moment. Penelope smiled ordering two, one for her and one for Hermione.

"Didn't take you for someone who knew their drinks."

"I was bored once, at a bar, so I learned a little bit."

"Let me guess, Weasley over there brought you and forgot you?"

"Yes," Hermione answered wondering why she was even talking to Penelope. It wasn't as though they were friends, it wasn't as if she'd see her again anytime in the future.

"You know, you've always impressed me, Hermione. The way you could absorb knowledge, like a sponge. Although, there's probably a thing or two I could teach you," Penelope stated putting her hand on Hermione's thigh. Hermione blinked and a slow smile spread across her face. She remembered the day she'd told Ron that she thought she might like girls. Ron's first comment was 'sweet, threesome!' That was always the first comment, always.

"I heard a rumor that you played for both teams," Penelope said when Hermione didn't pull away.

"Didn't know you did too."

"Ahh, no, I don't. Percy was a stupid cover to me trying to pretend to be something I'm not. I've come to accept the truth about myself. So, tell me, Hermione, have you ever kissed a girl? Or has Weasley managed to keep your attention all to himself?"

"Hannah Abbott, I kissed Hannah, once under the mistletoe. And Ron doesn't keep my attention, not really."

"There's some rooms upstairs, rent by the hour. No one will notice we're gone," Penelope whispered. Hermione glanced at Ron, he was busy laughing and drinking, one of the Quidditch girls had wrapped herself around like a scarf. Hermione bit back a snort. Penelope was right, Ron wouldn't even notice she was gone. She turned back to Penelope.

"Lead the way," she said after a moment. She let the older girl take her hand and lead up a set of spiral stairs. The entire time, her stomach fluttered as though it were filled with a thousand butterflies. Nothing she'd ever done with Ron had made her feel like this, was it because it was Ron, or because Penelope was a female, or... no, she needed to stop over analyzing this. Penelope pushed open a door and Hermione glanced around the room. It was bare save for a bed with beige bedsheets. There was a tiny window on the wall, but all the witches could see outside was a depressing looking grey sky. Penelope wrinkled her nose.

"Pretty depressing, but maybe we could make it work?"

Hermione nodded closing the door. She pulled out her wand, waved it over the bed. The bedsheets became a deep sapphire blue and several pillows appeared. She turned her attention to the window, matching blue curtains now prevented either of them from seeing outside.

"Nice job," Penelope whistled. Hermione slid her wand back away. Hermione blushed was Penelope traced her fingers over her cheek. Slowly Penelope leaned and kissed Hermione, sending her head spinning. Hermione could smell Penelope's perfume, a strange spicy scent that was intoxicating as she unbuttoned her shirt. Within moments the pair found themselves on the newly redecorated bed, Penelope's fingers now tracing Hermione's naked stomach.

"You still want to do this?" she asked leaning over Hermione. She nodded wrapping her arms around Penelope's neck and pulling the older girl on top of herself.

"Yes," she answered kissing Penelope passionately. Outside the sickly looking sky opened and giant snowflakes circled through the air, the first magical snow of the season.


	2. Love Sick (HermioneTracey Davis)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Disney Challenge: 2 - Gabriella Montez - Write about a 'nerd'.**

**Trope of the Month: 19 - Item: Medicine**

**All Sorts of Space: 14 - Terrestrial Planets - these planets are the most commonly found planets in habitable zones. They can best foster life: (setting) Hogwarts**

**Showtime: 8 - Nobody Cares About Santa - (emotion) Joy**

**Angel's Archives: 5 - Snickerdoodles - (setting) Potions Classroom**

**Scamander's Case: 15 - (item) potion**

**Marvel Appreciation: 9 - [Characteristic] Intelligent**

**Lyric Alley: 17 - Let's stop all the fight**

**Winter Funfair**

**Eastern Funfair – Advent Calendar - 6. (scenario) Meeting a new friend **

**Southern Funfair – Magical Mistletoe – Hermione/Tracey Davis**

**Northern Funfair – Singalong - It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year - Andy Williams - "With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings" - Write a slash/femslash fic**

**Word Count: 1051**

"Miss Granger, please work with Miss Davis, therefore I will have at least one potion that isn't a complete failure," Professor Snape stated. Hermione glanced at the Slytherin girl, who quickly grabbed her things and moved to the table where Hermione was currently sitting.

"Hi."

"Hi, guess your usual partner is out with the flu too?" Tracey stated glancing around the half empty classroom. Nearly all the fifth year had fallen victim to the flu, Hermione wondered why Professor Snape hadn't canceled classes like the other teachers. Just trying to think about his reasoning made her head hurt.

"The instructions are on the board, you may begin," Professor Snape stated. Tracey looked up at the board and sighed.

"Really? This stupid potion again, didn't we do this one last week?"

"Yes, but so many people got it wrong, I guess he figures we need a remedial lesson on it?" Hermione answered trying to ignore the pounding sound in her ears. So far, she had managed to avoid getting sick, she really didn't want to miss any classes, although, if she'd realized so many classes were going to be canceled, she would have found something else to worry about. Something else like how hot it was in the dungeon today.

"Hermione? Um, are you alright?" Tracey asked adding an ingredient to the cauldron. Hermoine nodded slowly.

"Just the smoke making me dizzy," she answered. Tracey stared at her for a moment, recognizing the glazed look in Hermione's eyes. She'd seen it countless times when she was helping Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary.

"I think the flu's making you dizzy, Hermione, not the smoke," she commented putting a very quick stasis charm on their cauldron. The last thing she wanted was for it to explode and the both of them to lose points. Tracey knew her skills at potions and charms had gotten Slytherin about two hundred points within the last fortnight. She knew also that Hermione prided herself on her work. It was something they both had in common. Of course, Tracey wouldn't dare bring the subject up, not when the whole rest of the house hated the Gryffindors. Although, Draco did talk an awful lot about Harry Potter, so much in fact, Tracey was fairly certain the pair would be snogging before the winter holidays.

"Professor Snape, I think Hermione needs to go the infirmary," Tracey said just as Hermione slumped forward. Tracey threw a quick cushioning charm before her head hit the desk.

"Very well, you may take her there." Favoritism for Slytherins, if it had been anyone else asking, Hermione would have probably been left to suffer.

"Thank you, sir," Tracey stated shifting Hermione's arm around her shoulder and helping the girl to her feet. Hermione managed to walk herself out of the dungeon and into the hallway before her legs started giving out.

"Here, sit down before you hurt yourself. There, head against the nice cool stone. I don't want to leave you here, but someone needs to get Madame Pomfrey, or you need to help me help you walk," Tracey said sitting down next to Hermione. She most certainly wouldn't leave her abandoned in the hallway in this condition. That was just a recipe for something untoward to happen to the Gryffindor girl.

"Just a minute, I'll be fine in a minute," Hermione stated leaning against Tracey. "You know, you have pretty lips, Davis, really pretty lips."

Tracey felt her face flush. It had to be the fever talking, surely Hermione couldn't honestly feel this way about her. The pair of them had never even had an actual conversation. Hermione slumped over, her face ending up in Tracey's lap.

"Come on, sit up, Hermione," Tracey said lifting Hermione's head gently and laying it against her own chest. She could feel the fever coming off Hermione's body. Hermione lifted her head until she was facing Tracey.

"Kiss me, Tracey, kiss me before someone finds us, someone tells me we can't," she slurred.

"Hermione, as much as I'd love to kiss you, you're sick. Your fever is too high for you to be thinking clearly. Now, we're going to stand up and walk to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey will give you a fever reducing potion and then, if you still want me to kiss you, I will, but there is no way I'm kissing you in this state. Got it?" Tracey asked. Hermione weakly nodded her head. Tracey pulled Hermione to her feet and soon the pair managed to stumble into the infirmary.

"Miss Davis, Miss Granger!"

"She's got the flu, and a really high fever. I think she might be delusional," Tracey said as Hermione was laid down on a bed. Madame Pomfrey administered the fever reducing potion. Hermione's caramel eyes closed.

"She'll sleep for a bit, to recover. You may stay if you'd like."

"Thank you," Tracey whispered pulling up a chair. She sat down and started working the reading assignment for charms. There was no point in getting behind in her studies just because the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts might think she had pretty lips. Tracey had nearly finished the chapter when she heard Hermione groan. She put her book down and waited to see if Hermione would wake up.

"Tracey?"

"Hey, feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you, for helping me. I mean, I guess I thought I was immune."

"Me too," Tracey said wondering how to ask the question on her mind. Did Hermione remember anything she'd said while feverish?

"Hey, Tracey, can you come here a minute?" Hermione asked. Tracey rose and walked over to the side of Hermione's bed.

"Sure, what do you need? A drink?"

"No," Hermione answered sitting up. She looked straight into Tracey's eyes. "You still have pretty lips," she stated pushing herself up and kissing Tracey. For a brief second, Tracey froze at the shock but quickly returned the kiss.

"See, it wasn't just the fever. I think it only gave me the courage to actually do that. Will you come to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?"

"Yes," Tracey answered wondering if she had caught the fever and this was all some sort of wonderful fever dream, but the feeling of fluttering in her chest told her it wasn't. She had a date with Hermione Granger on Saturday!


	3. Her Snow Angel (HermioneLuna)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #10 – Magical Literature - Task 4 - Amata: Write about someone finding love in an unexpected place**

**Writing Club December**

**Assorted Appreciation: 10 - Miracle on 34th Street - Write about believing in someone/something - Alt - Dialogue: "I want this man declared insane!"**

**Trope of the Month: 7 - Word: Cold**

**All Sorts of Space: 5 - Far - a planet's water will freeze if they are too far away from their star: (setting) snowstorm**

**Amber's Attic: 27 - Social Distortion: Write about someone acting on impulse, and the consequences of the action.**

**Scamander's Case: 5 - (restriction) only female characters**

**Marvel Appreciation: 7 - [Characteristic] Brave**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair – Magical Mistletoe – Hermione/Luna**

**Nothern Funfair – Snowman – Bottom snowball - (action) Hugging**

**Eastern Funfair - 10. (scenario) First kiss**

**Word count: 1101**

"Luna! Luna, are you out here?" Hermione called standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She had returned to Hogwarts after the war to complete her schooling. Luna had also returned for her seventh year. Luna hadn't been at dinner and Hermione remembered her saying something briefly about the thestrals in the forest. Hermione tried to peer between the trees, hoping to see her friends, but all she could see was shadows.

"Luna? It's starting to get dark and cold out, there's talk about a snowstorm heading this way," she called taking a step into the forest. The leaves and tree branches snapped beneath her feet as she walked. There was still no sign of Luna. Part of her wanted to groan in exasperation. Of course, Luna had gotten herself lost, or lost track of time, or found some strange creature. As Hermione walked further into the forest, she started to worry that maybe Luna wasn't alright. Maybe she'd fallen and gotten hurt. There were dangerous things in the forest, what if Luna had run into one of them? What if she was unconscious, or worse? Hermione's footfalls quickened as she started searching for any sign of Luna.

"Luna! Luna, can you hear me?" she screamed. The wind ripped her voice from her lips the minute she spoke. She could feel the temperature dropping. Something cold and wet touched her nose. It had started to snow.

"Luna, please, please answer me?" she cried tears starting to form. The wind bit at her skin. She'd not thought to grab her wand, it was currently on her nightstand, along with her beaded purple purse.

"Luna?" she called again. This time, she thought she heard something. Slowly, she started working towards the sound, hoping it was Luna and not some creature that wanted to make her its dinner.

"Mione?" a soft whimper filled the air. Hermione felt her heart pounding in her chest as she pushed past a group of trees and found herself in a small clearing. Luna was curled up in a ball against a tree. Hermione rushed over to her.

"Luna, Luna, are you alright?"

"My ankle. I think.. it's broken?" she whispered as Hermione knelt down next to her. Slowly, Hermione looked around. They were safe here, at least for the moment. She sat down and allowed Luna to crawl into her lap. Luna's teeth chattered in the cold.

"Do you have your wand?" she asked looking around.

"Here," Luna whispered handing Hermione what was left of her wand. The tip was snapped off and the flower bulb design at the bottom had scorch marks. "It's cold, 'Mione, so cold," she whispered her blue eyes starting to close. Hermione pulled Luna to her, trying to be careful of her broken ankle. There was no way she could use the damaged wand, it might only make things worse. She held Luna against her. Luna was cold, she'd been laying out here for awhile. Hermione took off her own jacket and put it over Luna. She looked up at the sky, at the snowflakes falling around them. If they didn't get warm, they might freeze out here. Hermione laughed softly at that. Survive the war only to freeze to death with Luna.

"Luna, wake up, you've got to stay awake," she realized shaking the girl. Luna blinked her eyes open again.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I got lost, and then I fell, and I tried to send up a flare and boom. I'm sorry you came to find me."

"No, you have nothing to apologize for, Luna. I'm your friend. This is what friends do. Now, you need to stay awake and make sure I don't fall asleep. We stay awake, we stay in each others arms, we'll be warmer that way."

"My Mum always said love was the warmest emotion of all. It sits in your heart warming you from the inside out," Luna whispered sitting up and laying her head on Hermione's shoulder. "Have you ever loved anyone like that Hermione?"

"I don't think so. I never loved Ron, or Viktor. I love Harry, but not like that, not enough to keep me warm the way you say."

"Oh, you just haven't realized who the right person is yet, have you? I love someone like that, someone who will keep me warm until someone finds us."

"Who?"

"You," Luna whispered pressing her lips against Hermione's. A warmth spread down Hermione's limbs. She was still cold, but now, now she had a feeling that maybe her and Luna wouldn't die out here, maybe, just maybe their love would be enough to save them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione blinked her eyes open. The first thing she saw was white. Her fingers ached. She tried to move them, but instead nothing happened. Had she died? Was this Heaven?

"Miss Granger?" a voice asked. She blinked again, the room coming into focus. She was in the infirmary. Luna? Where was Luna? She started to sit up, but found she couldn't.

"Luna?"

"Miss Lovegood is fine, she is also recovering. You have a bit of frostbite on your fingers, but nothing that can't be fixed. Now, mind explaining what you and Miss Lovegood were doing outside in the middle of a blizzard?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We got lost," Hermione said softly. "Luna wasn't at dinner, I went looking for her. I thought she'd lost track of time. I left my wand behind by accident. Luna's was broken. Can I see her?"

"She's resting right now, Miss Granger. She had a broken ankle and frostbite, same as you. I should put the pair of you in detention until you graduate, but, I can see you were only concerned about your friend. So, I'm only taking fifty points from Gryffindor."

"Yes, Ma'am," Hermione whispered.

"Is she awake yet?" she heard Luna ask. A few moments later, Luna appeared at her bedside.

"Luna, I'm awake. We did it, we survived!"

"See, I told you love would save us, won't bring back the points we lost for our houses, but we have each other," Luna stated sliding her hand into Hermione's.

"We do, and from now on, I'm coming with you, every time you want to go out at night. I'm not losing you."

"Deal," Luna laughed bending over and kissing Hermione a kiss. "And now it's been sealed with a kiss!" she added before being shooed away from Professor McGonagall, saying Hermione needed to rest. Hermione's eyes drifted close, a smile across her face. Love had indeed saved them and now, now she'd never have to be alone again.


	4. Asking Hermione (HermionePadma)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Amber's Attic: 22 - Operation Ivy: Write about distrust.**

**Winter Funfair**

**Eastern Funfair - Advent Calendar: - 1. (scenario) Yule Ball**

**Southern Funfair – Magical Mistletoe – Hermione/Padma Patil**

**Northern Funfair - Step 2: The Middle Snowball - (character) Parvati Patil**

**Word Count: 599**

"Hermione!" Parvati exclaimed running up the stairs to the girls' dorm. Hermione looked up from the letter she had been writing. Hermione put down her quill and wondered what Parvati wanted. The two of them didn't have much in common, Parvati and Lavender were best friends. Lavender didn't like Hermione, therefore Parvati didn't like Hermione.

"Yes?"

"Okay, so, you know how the Yule ball is coming up and fourth years are allowed to go."

"Yes." Where was Parvati going with this? Last time, she'd checked, Parvati and Lavender were an item?

"Good, so, look, there's someone that wants to ask you, but the person is scared of being rejected so I volunteered to find out if you're going with anyone?"

Hermione blinked trying to translate that statement.

"Is it Lavender or yourself?"

"No, ick! Sorry, no, Lavender and I are going together. I told the person you were going with Harry or Ron, but..."

"Actually, no, I'm not going with anyone yet," Hermione admitted half to put Parvati out of her misery It was quite obvious the girl was embarrassed to even be asking.

"So, would you be interested in taking a girl?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea. This had better not be a prank, Parvati."

"It's not! I promise, she's really shy and she's liked you for a bit, and..."

"Ron's an idiot, he hasn't asked me yet. You promise it's not a prank?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a porcupine in my eye," Parvati said crossing her heart.

"Alright, I'll go with her. Does she want to meet me at the portrait or at the ball?"

"The ball, I'm sure. She'll be wearing an orange and pink sari, thank you! I've got to tell her you said 'yes'," Parvati exclaimed daring off leaving Hermione sitting at her desk.

"A sari?" Hermione muttered in slight confusion. Suddenly her mind connected the dots and she realized with whom she was going to the ball with. A smile crossed her lips at the realization.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione looked at her reflection for the fifth time. She had found a product to tame her hair. She'd put it up and decorated with little diamonds. She smoothed her dress and bit her lip as she walked towards the Great Hall. She hoped she looked alright. Lavender and Parvati had assured she looked beautiful and her date, no one would admit who it was, would love her. She stood at the entrance for a moment, shifting from foot to foot.

"Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at the voice. She looked over the crowd and saw a flash of bright pink and orange. She waved her hand to get her date's attention. Soon Padma Patil was standing in front of her.

"An orange and pink sari," Hermione stated nodding to Padma's outfit.

"Yes, it is. Um, this is for you," Padma said holding up a single white rose. Hermione took it and smiled. She opened her bag and pulled out a small wrist corsage of pink, orange, and yellow zinnias.

"And this is for you, I hope you like zinnias. They were the only flower I could think of that would match your sari," Hermione admitted. Padma's smile widened.

"They're my favorite! Here, could you put it on for me?" she asked extending her wrist. Hermione slid it on as Padma giggled slightly.

"Well, this is a ball, so Padma Patil, may I have this dance?" Hermione asked taking Padma's hand.

"Certainly, Hermione Granger, let's go set the dance floor on fire," Padma stated as the pair entered the Great Hall.


	5. Holding Hermione (HermioneDean)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #10 – Magical Literature - Task 6 - The Warlock: Write about someone who breaks the rules to get what they want (Dean breaks the no boys in the girls' dorm rule)**

**Writing Club December**

**Assorted Appreciation: 15 - Arthur Christmas - "They're waiting for us! We were on the News!" - Alt - Write about sneaking out**

**Disney Challenge: Songs – 3 - Stick To The Status Quo - Write about someone confessing something.**

**Trope of the Month: 4 - Word: Different**

**Scamander's Case: 30 - (trait) kind**

**Film Festival: 18 - (object) teddy bear**

**Lyric Alley: 12 - For weak and for strong**

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 7575 -Scenario - Ngl i thought you were the weak one of this friend group but your whole life just went to complete shit around you and somehow you're still acting the same so if you want to be weak you can be around me **

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair – Magical Mistletoe – (Hermione/Dean)**

**Northern Funfair - Santa Claus is Comin' To Town - Bruce Springsteen - "He sees you when you're sleeping" - Action: Sleeping**

**Eastern Funfair – Yuletide - Step 2: Wishes (character) Dean Thomas**

**Word Count: 1114**

Dean tried to ignore the crying. He knew there was no way he could get into the girls' dorm. The stairs would become a slide. One of the other girls had to hear it, they would help whoever was crying. He tried to convince himself of that as the seconds ticked by.

When the crying didn't stop, he wondered why Harry wasn't doing anything about it. He glanced over and realized both Harry and Ron were gone. Seamus was snoring loudly in his own bed. Dean was the only one awake to hear the crying. Maybe if he called up the stairs, the upset person would come down? If that didn't work, at least someone else might wake up. Yes, that was a good course of action. He walked through the common room and stopped at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hello? Are you alright up there?" he called. There was no response, the sobbing didn't stop. "Parvati? Lavender?" he called a little louder. He put his hand on the banister to lean further up the stairs. No one called out, and the crying sounds continued.

Before he knew what he was doing, his foot was on the first step. He could feel it slope beneath his foot, but he pushed forward managing to hold onto the banister and climb the slide. He only paused when he reached the landing on top of the stairs, or rather, slide. He paused wondering what he was supposed to do now. He could still hear the girl sobbing and obviously there was something wrong, otherwise she would have stopped by now, or at least yelled at him when he'd called up. He knocked loudly on the door before turning the handle.

"Um, are you alright? If you don't answer, I'm going to come in to check on you?" he called hoping the girl would say she was fine, that he was worried about nothing. He wasn't even sure what do with a crying girl. The sobbing just continued and Dean took a deep breath before pushing open the door to the girls' dorm. He could see the beds in the dim light coming from the window. The sobbing coming from the one furthest from the door. He took a few steps in that direction. He could see a couple beds were empty. Had the whole school sneaked out to party or something? Shaking his head he walked towards the sound. Her curtains were closed.

"Um, are you alright?" he asked knocking on the wooden pillar of the bed. He didn't want to scare her. Slowly the sobbing stopped and the curtain opened. Dean found himself staring into a pair of red-rimmed chocolate eyes.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"I heard crying. No one answered when I called up, so I climbed up. I was worried someone was hurt, are you alright?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, no, not really. I think... I don't think I can do this anymore."

Dean sat on the edge of the bed while Hermione kind of rocked next to him.

"Can't do what, Hermione?"

"All of it, I can't... there's too many... voices, too many," she started sobbing again. Dean slowly scooted a little closer to her.

"Hermione, can I put my hand on your shoulder? Would that be alright?" he asked. He'd seen panic attacks before. His little sister would get them sometimes. He knew touch could only make it worse. Hermione slowly nodded her head, still shaking. Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder. Her body tensed for a second but then slowly relaxed. Dean watched her as she slowly stopped rocking. Her breathing, which had been irratic, leveled a bit. She took a deep breath, gasping as air suddenly filled her lungs.

"Carefully, deep and slow," Dean whispered. She nodded taking a slow breath.

"There you go, just like that. Want to talk about something, anything? It doesn't have to be what's bothering you."

"It was a nightmare, I was in potions class and there was an explosion. And then, I... I woke up, and it was dark, so dark."

"It's alright, it's a new moon tonight, remember? We charted the phases of the moon for Defense?" Dean asked. Hermione nodded slowly taking another breath.

"I remember. Right, new moon."

"Is this the first panic attack you've ever had?"

"No," Hermione confessed. "No one knows, not Harry and not Ron. You can't tell them, Dean, please?"

"I would never do that, it's personal. Do loud noises trigger yours?"

"Yes, and crowds. Even as a child... I never liked crowds, so many people, everywhere and always standing out, always being different." Hermione curled against Dean a bit.

"Would you be alright if I put my arm around you, Hermione?"

"Yes, I think, yes, I would like that very much," she whispered. Dean wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her against him.

"When I heard someone crying, I never thought it would be you, Hermione. You seem so much stronger, but I'm here for you, and if you'd like, no matter what, I'll always be there for you?" Dean said. Hermione looked up into his eye and smiled.

"I would like that very much, Dean. I can never admit to Harry or Ron that I have panic attacks, but with you, I don't feel like I have to pretend to be stronger than I am. How did you know how to talk me down?"

"My little sister, Ambrosia. She used to have panic attacks really bad, she's doing a bit better now. She's a Muggle, so I had to learn some nonmagical ways to help her."

"She's lucky to have a brother like you, and I'm lucky to have you too," Hermione said leaning up and giving Dean a kiss on the cheek. "Could you stay? Just until I fall back asleep? Please?"

"Alright, here, get settled," Dean said tucking Hermione into the bed. She nestled against the blankets. Dean watched her for a moment noticing she was still having trouble calming down. He got an idea and did a quick summoning spell. All the Gryffindors had learned it when Harry had used it during the tournament. A medium sized stuffed bear flew into the girls' dorm and straight to Dean's hand.

"Here, this is Mr. Bear," he said handing Hermione the plush. She wrapped her arms around it and nestled back down. She yawned and closed her eyes, her breathing becoming rhythmic and steady. Within a few minutes she was asleep.

"Good night, Hermione. I'll see you in the morning," he whispered rising and heading back to his own dorm.


	6. Ratings (HermioneRomilda Vane)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Amber's Attic: 4 - Bad Brains: Write about someone with a lot of energy**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair – Magical Mistletoe (Hermione/Romilda Vane)**

**Eastern Funfair – Snowart: Purple – Dramatic, Blue – Relaxed**

**Word Count: 582**

"So, you dated Viktor Krum?" Romilda asked touching her fingers to her lips. Hermione couldn't help but notice the dark lipstick the witch was wearing. Part of her wondered if it rubbed off on things, like lipsticks tended to do.

"Briefly," Hermione answered trying to remember exactly why she'd set up this interview. All of this was old news. Maybe it was just to keep her name out there?

"And then you dated Ronald Weasely, he's keeper for the Knights, correct?"

"Yes, he is, and I honestly wish him the best at his Quidditch career."

"So what is it about athletes that makes you interested in them? There was even a rumor when we were in school that you and Harry Potter had a thing?" Romilda asked looking at Hermione with big ebony eyes. Hermione bit back a laugh.

"Now, that is not true. I never had a thing for Harry. He's always been like a brother to me, if you want to know the truth."

"I always want the truth, Hermione, and I'm sure my listeners would love it as well. So, since your marriage to Ron fell apart, what have you been doing with yourself? I mean, other than taking the ministry by storm with your, well, radical ideas for the wizarding world?"

"I've keep busy, with work mostly. A few dates here and there, but mostly just work. I did start writing a book..."

"Is it full of juicy deep dark secrets?" Romilda asked eagerly. Hermione laughed.

"No, no, nothing like that. Just mostly how things at Hogwarts, and the war, really set my life on the path it is now."

"Right, so, there's speculation that you might be in line to become the next Minister of Magic? How does that feel? Would you want the job after Kingsley retires?"

"It would be an amazing career move. There would be so many things I could do, change, with the position. Although, Kingsley is doing an amazing job."

"Alright, enough about your amazing career, Hermione, tell my readers about your love life? You mentioned a few dates here and there, but has there been a wizard that's managed to find his way into your heart?"

"No, I honestly don't have time for dating, Miss Vane. And if I did, I'm not sure where I'd even meet someone at this point."

"The Quidditch pitch?" Romilda asked with a laugh.

"I am done dating athletes. If I have to listen to one more neverending story about some insane move that nearly cost the game, I'm going to scream."

"Well, I guess that wraps of this interview. Hermione, thank you so much for being on my show. I'm sure all my listeners will absolutely enjoy this interview with the one and only Hermione Granger. This is Romilda Vane signing off, have a great and magical day everyone!" Romilda finished. Once the recording charm ended, she sighed in relief.

"That went well," Hermione commented.

"Well enough, at least. Your name is back to being discussed, you know popularity is a huge part of being minister at this point. And being on my show, there's no better ratings boost is there, darling?' Romilda asked with a smirk.

"Did you really have to keep focusing on the Quidditch players I dated?"

"No, but people like athletes, no one wants to know you're shagging a radio show host when she's off air, now do they?"

"But darling," Hermione said imitating Romilda's voice, "think of the ratings!"


	7. Ornaments (HermioneHarry)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Angel's Archives: 10- Oreo Brownies - (emotion) elated**

**Scamander's Case: 20 - (color) silver**

**Lyric Alley: 7 - The old and the young**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair: Magical Mistletoe (Harry/Hermione)**

**Eastern Funfair: Advent Calender: 15. (object) Ornament  
Northern Funfair: Build a snowman: top snowball - (color) Silver**

**Word Count: 595**

Hermione had barely gotten the star on the top of the tree when she heard the floo activate. Quickly she waved her wand, banishing the mess around the living room.

"Hermione? Please tell me you didn't fall asleep in the library again," Harry called stepping out of the fire place.

"No, I'm in the living room. I've got a surprise for you, Harry."

"It had better not be another bookshelf, Hermione," he grumbled walking into the room. So far, Hermione had put bookshelves against every room on their new home. His mouth fell open when he saw the Christmas tree standing against one wall. Hermione flicked her wand causing all the lights on the tree to sparkle.

"You put up a tree?"

"Well, you were busy working and it is Christmas eve, Harry. Santa won't visit if we don't have a tree," Hermione stated. Harry laughed softly.

"Hermione... you know Santa doesn't exist."

"That's what I believed about magic until I was ten. I thought true love didn't exist until I met you. We both thought crumpledhorned snorkacks didn't exist until Luna sent us that card last month... Who's to say Santa doesn't exist?" she asked. Harry didn't even try to think of an argument. Instead, he walked over to the tree and started looking at the ornaments. There were some silver colored glass balls, a few handmade ones from when Hermione was a child, and a few that the couple had collected over the years. He gently picked on up and smiled.

"Remember this?" he asked holding it up. It was shaped like a ballerina with a purple tutu and a golden bun.

"Our first date, the Nutcracker. Daphne was amazing."

"She was," Harry agreed looking at another ornament. "And this is from our wedding." Harry and Hermione had had the wedding topper made into an ornament.

"And here's the one Ron and Luna sent us from their vacation in the Himalayas," Hermione said holding up another one. She smiled watching as Harry continued to look through the ornaments hanging from the tree. He seemed to pause and reached out removing an ornament from tree. It was round like the silver ones, but this one was clear and hollow with a very pale pink swirling substance inside of it.

"What's this one? I don't remember seeing it before."

"That one's new, Harry. I just got it today, actually," she leaned over him looking at it. "See, that swirl is a magical signature. Usually they're much brighter, but they all start out dull."

"What do you mean? Why would we have an ornament with a dull magical signature on our tree?" Harry asked staring at it in confusion.

"Because, in about sevenish months that ornament will become a memory, just like all the other ornaments on the tree," Hermione answered.

"Why would we want to remember – you're...!" Harry exclaimed pulling Hermione into a tight hug. She laughed kissing him.

"Yes, Harry, we're going to be parents. That signature is our baby's, no the fact it's pink doesn't not mean we'll have a girl. Magical signatures don't work like that."

"But the baby could be a girl?"

"Possibly, it's way too soon to know," Hermione answered.

"This is the best present you could have given me, Hermione. I love you."

"I love you too, Harry, and yes, I guess our child will be the best present we've ever had," she agreed laying her head against Harry's shoulder and smiling happily. She had a feeling this was going to be one of the best Christmases ever.


	8. Her Unicorn Princess (HermioneSusan B)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt Challenge:32 – word – ghostwriter**

**Assignment #10 - Muggle Cultures - Task 1 - Prompt: Write about an artist, be it visual art, literary art or performing art.**

**Writing Club December**

**Showtime: 6 - Just Like Him - (action) Cuddling**

**Amber's Attic: 6 - Bikini Kill: Write about women empowering women.**

**Press Play: 10 - [job] Author**

**Lyric Alley: 10 - Let's hope it's a good one**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair – Magical Mistletoe (Hermione/Susan Bones)**

**Word Count: 478**

Hermione's eyes drooped slightly. It was nearly three in the morning and she had not slept yet. The book on the table was still open with her notes along side of it. She didn't know why she was still bothering. The whole point had been to help her daughter get over the divorce, but somehow the whole Unicorn Princess series refused to die. She was running out of ideas, or at least ideas that were actually good. She shut the book and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She hadn't wanted to give up, there were so many people counting on her to deliver yet another story in the series.

"You look exhausted," a soft voice said in her ear. Hermione yawned in response.

"Couldn't sleep, what are you doing here?"

"In our house? Living. In your office? Looking for you obvious, love. Rose woke up, another nightmare about something she couldn't remember. I read her a story, but she couldn't get back to sleep, so the Unicorn Princess rose over the rainbow bridge and fought the Blue Ice Raptors. She's sleeping now."

"Wait what? Ice Raptors?" Hermione repeated staring at her wife of less than a year. No one had been more shocked than her when she'd fallen head over heels in love with Susan Bones. They'd met at convention, after she'd signed more books than she'd ever wanted to see again.

"Yes, Blue Ice Raptors, hey you could use that!"

"Yes, I could, here, help me write the rest of your story down. I could put your name on the cover next to mine?" Hermione asked eagerly. The idea of her and Susan sharing something had a nice appeal. Susan shook her head.

"No, those are your books, even if I came up with the story, here, that's what I wrote. Maybe it will help you through your writer's block?"

"It's perfect, Susan," Hermione said skimming the parchment. "Are you sure you don't want to author the books with me?"

"I'm sure, I can be, what's the word? Ghostwriter! I could be your ghostwriter, you know, some of them I'll write, but your name sells and besides," Hannah said leaning over to kiss Hermione. "You're my unicorn princess," she giggled as Hermione rolled her eyes at Susan's corniness.

"Fine, my name on the books, some of your stories inside. You do realize you're amazing at this, right?"

"Of course, you should read some of the fanfiction I wrote before I actually met you... one second thought... maybe you shouldn't," Susan laughed as Hermoine rolled her eyes and got up from the desk.

"You're right about one thing, Suz, it is late, and I am exhausted. Let's head back to bed and get some sleep," Hermione suggested flicking off the light in the office. Susan smiled as the pair curled up in bed, cuddled against each other.


	9. Love in the Past (HermioneHelena Ravencl

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Writing Prompt: 774 -Scenario - I'm just a normal person making a living, and then you appeared in a flash of light wearing clothes unlike anything I've ever seen, what do you mean you're from the future? **

**Writing Club December**

**Angel's Archives: 9 - Eggnog Fudge Bars - (trope) Mates (soul, wolf, veela, etc.)**

**Scamander's Case: 26 - (color) white**

**Lyric Alley: 9 - And a happy new year**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair – Magical Mistletoe (Hermione/Helena Ravenclaw)**

**Eastern – Cookies for Santa - Fortune Cookie - (character) Helena Ravenclaw**

**Northern - Selena the Sea Otter - Feed: (prompt) Write about holding hands with someone.**

**Word Count: 1157**

Eighteen, this was it! If she was the youngest of the pairing, she would meet her soulmate tonight. Helena squinted at the mirror trying to make sure she looked alright. She fluffed her hair and bit her lip. What if it was the Baron? She didn't think she could continue to live it if were! The way he leered at her made her shudder. She'd only been granted a reprieve until tonight. If she didn't have a soulmate tonight, she was to wed him! Not everyone had soulmates. Her aunt Beatrice disappeared never to be seen again. Helena was certain she had not had a soulmate.

Suddenly the room filled with a bright white light. She held her breath. If the stories were true, her soulmate would come to her tonight. Slowly the light faded revealing a young woman about Helena's age. Helena blinked at the strange woman. She was dressed in a way Helena had never seen. Her legs in baggy tights. She wore an extremely short tunic, it did not even reach her bottom! Her arms were bare and Helena realized she could see the woman's ankles and feet. She gasped slightly at the woman, who in turn seemed equally shocked at Helena. They peered at each other for a moment.

"Um, hello?" the woman finally asked. Helena sighed in slight relief. She spoke oddly, but Helena could at least understand her.

"Hello, and good evening, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Helena replied with a smile. This woman, could she be her soulmate? The idea that her soulmate was another woman had never occurred to Helena, but she found she was not opposed to the idea, nor did she find the strange woman before her unattractive.

"Okay, I'm still at Hogwarts, good. Who are you?" the strange woman asked. Helena blinked and wondered if she should offer her a blanket? She must be cold with so much exposed skin.

"Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, and you might be?"

"Hermione Granger, since I know where I am, I'm going to guess my next question should be when?"

"I do not understand," Helena stated.

"What year is it?" Hermione clarified. Helena nodded.

"Oh, of course, you were pulled here because of my name day. Right, the year is 1066. I hope you are not too misplaced?"

"I'm in 1066?"

"Yes, do you not understand?"

"I do. I'm from 1998," Hermione said sinking into the chair she'd been standing next to.

"The future?! My soulmate is from the future? I didn't realize this was possible. Mother will be so surprised, more surprised than the fact you are a woman, but Mother always was openish to ideas. Not nearly as much as Aunt Helga, but still. I need to take you to meet her! Oh, but you'll have to dress before I do? Were you taken in your night clothes?"

"What? No, this what people wear where I'm from," Hermione stated. Helena's eyes widened. Women dressed like that? She could not image not having layers of skirts, to have her legs free like Hermione's were.

"The future is a strange place," Helena whispered. "Very well, I guess you can wear your clothing, but I warn you, everyone will look at you side eyed," she stated. She didn't not want anyone saying anything against her soulmate. Her Hermione. Hermione seemed to think for a moment.

"Perhaps a cloak? And a skirt obviously, would that be enough?"

"For meeting my mother, yes. For a day here at the school, no, but you are just meeting Mother tonight. Come along, here you go. I'm glad we're about the same size. Oh, that brings out your eyes beautifully," Helena stated as Hermione donned a mint green cloak. It was one of Helena's favorites, made of a mix of wool and rabbit fur. Hermione turned and caught her reflection in the mirror. Helena watched her as she studied herself.

"What is going to happen to me, Helena? Is there a way to go back to my time? I know you say you're my soulmate, but what about my friends. I thought I was going to marry Ron. I thought he was my soulmate."

"I am afraid he is not, but thankfully the Baron is not mine. You being here proves that."

"The Baron?"

"He is a cruel man, a horrid man, I was ready to take my own life if I were to marry him." Helena watched as Hermione gasped.

"No! I could never let you do that!"

"Your words are very kind, Hermione. Let's go meet my mother, let her know the good news that I will not have to," Helena smiled leading Hermione from the room and down the hallway. Helena could tell Hermione recognized some of the castle. She must be a student there in future.

"Here we are, these are Mother's chambers. She's in charge of Ravenclaw house, named after her of course." Helena knocked on the door.

"It's me, Mother. My soulmate arrived, please come meet her." The door swung open. Helena took Hermione's hand in hers.

"Helena, who is this?"

"Her name is Hermione, Mother. She appeared in a flash of light in my room. She is my soulmate, I can feel it. She's from the future, Mother."

"That is not possible."

"But it is, tell her, Hermione."

"Helena is telling the truth. I am from your future. I'm a student at Hogwarts, just a bit past my eighteenth birthday. The year was 1998 before I found myself here."

"She does appear to believe what she says. Helena, she appeared in your chambers?"

"Yes, Mother. And I know she dressed oddly, but I do feel in my heart, we are soulmates."

"Hermione, what do you think of Helena?"

"She's very bright, and willing to believe me. She's done nothing but show me hospitality."

"Would you marry yourself to her, and only her?" Rowena asked looking at the two. Hermione looked into Helena's eyes. Helena held her breath. She hadn't even known Hermione more than an hour, but there was connection. She only hoped Hermione felt it too.

"I will," Hermione answered. Helena sighed with relief. Hermione did feel it!

"Well, then, Hermione, you do have my blessing to marry Helena, although, I do fear you are stuck here, in this time."

"I already figured, Ma'am," Hermione admitted. "But there's so much I could learn here, and Harry and Ron will survive without me. I don't think Helena would, and I am happy to be by her side," Hermione stated. Helena smiled wondering just how scandalous it would be if they kissed here and now. Hermione caught the look in Helena's eyes and leaned over giving her a quick peck on the lips sending warmth through Helena's body. Helena's smile grew, yes, Hermione was most definitely her soulmate, and now she would never have to marry the Baron, or deal with his unwanted advances again.


	10. Healer Hermione (HermioneBill)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #10 -Magical Literature - Task 2 - Asha: Write a story set in St. Mungo's or the Hogwarts Hospital Wing**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair -Fill a Christmas Stocking - Playing Cards - Job: Healer/Doctor**

**Word Count: 498**

"Will you hold still already?' Hermione yelled nearly throwing the damp cloth in her hand at the man she was trying to help. Bill Weasley had been brought to her section at St. Mungo's after he'd been attacked by Fenir Greyback.

"It stings," he stated.

"So do scorpions and you face them on a daily basis, now, hold still."

"I liked the other healer better," Bill Weasley grumbled.

"You chased them out of the room because they thought they saw a grey fur in your cuts, remember?" Hermione asked dabbing the wounds gently. They had been caused by Fenir Greyback's claws. She had no idea if Bill would become a werewolf or not. It hadn't been a full moon, but Fenir had been transformed.

"Yes," Bill stated sulking a little as Hermione gently poured dittany on the wounds. Bill hissed loudly.

"I have to do this, Bill. There could be contagions, and I really, really don't want you to get an infection because I skipped a step."

"I know, I know, you have to follow the instructions just like I do, one wrong step and you're impaled with a poison arrow."

"Has that happened?"

"Once, to a colleague of mine."

"So, I guess with both our careers, one misstep can end up with someone dead."

"Yeah, I guess so. I never thought being a healer really had anything in common with being a curse breaker, other than being able to translate writing that doesn't look like words."

"That is a talent, some of the healers here just make scribbles while thinking about the words," Hermione whispered in Bill's ear. He laughed.

"I never know you had a sense of humor. Hearing Ron talk about you... he sometimes compares you to Percy."

Hermione snorted as she put some bandages across Bill's face.

"Figures. These are going to need some time to heal, I can't do it magically since they were done by a werewolf. I want to keep an eye on them, make sure there's nothing I missed."

"Does that mean I'll get to see you again, Healer Granger?" Bill asked looking into her eyes. She looked back and felt her face flush.

"It certainly does, Mister Weasley. So, um if you have any questions, any at all, feel free to owl me," she said trying to ignore the heat on her face.

"I only have one at the moment."

"And what might that be?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Like a date?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly like a date," Bill answered. "And I promise, no werewolves, no scribbled writing, and absolutely no scorpions"

"I get off at seven tomorrow, or is that too soon?"

"It's perfect. I'll see you then," Bill stated nearly walking into the door of Hermione's room as he left. She watched him leave and once he was out of earshot let out a small squeal.


	11. Ginny Takes Charge (HermioneBlaise)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #10 – Poetry Studies - Task 2 - Write about someone summoning the courage to talk to their crush**

**Writing Club December**

**Disney Appreciation: Zeke Baylor - Write about a crush.**

**Amber's Attic: 28 - Suicidal Tendencies: Write about two or more people forming an unlikely friendship or romance.**

**Winter Funfair**

**Eastern Funfair – Snow Art – Black - Hogwarts Dormitory, **

**Southern Funfair – Magical Mistletoe (Hermione/Blaise)**

**Word Count: 724**

"Blaise, you made it!" Draco exclaimed swinging the door open wide. Hermione barely looked up. Her and Ginny were in the middle of an assignment. Hermione, Draco, Blaise and several other people had returned to Hogwarts to take, or retake, their seventh year. Hermione had wanted to finish her education, she had no idea why the Slytherin boys had returned. All the new eighth years, as they were called, shared a tower in the southern part of the tower. It had a common room and separate dorms for the boys and girls. It was nice not worrying about house alliances for once. The war had taken a lot of the rivalry away.

"Hermione, you remember Blaise, right?" Draco asked leading him over to Ginny and Hermione.

"Hi, Blaise," she said looking up for a moment. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. She remembered Blaise, but he had certainly grown a bit in the year she'd been gone. He was much more muscular and scar across the left side of his face gave him a bit of a rakish look. She wondered why she'd never noticed him, really noticed him, before. Ginny made a noise pulling Hermione's thoughts from Blaise.

"He's not bad looking, is he?" Ginny commented.

"You're with Harry."

"And you're still dating my idiot of a brother, remember?"

"I know, I just... he's really grown into his looks," Hermione stated turning her attention back to the assignment in front of them. She sneaked a look at Blaise when she thought Ginny wasn't looking.

"Just break up with Ron and go for it," Ginny muttered.

"What?"

"Blaise, he's looking at you, and now you're looking at him, and now he's looking at you. Merlin, you two are perfect for each other. Break up with Ron and go for it."

"But... Ron's your brother."

"And he put itching powder in my socks because he's horrid at pranks," Ginny stated as she caught Hermione glancing at Blaise again.

"Hermione!" she hissed. Hermione turned back to Ginny.

"Sorry, he's just... wow."

"Then go talk to him, see if he's as interesting to talk to as he is to look at. If not, then shag him, break up with Ron, and find someone who has a brain. If yes, then dump Ron, and go out with him," Ginny commented sounding bored with the whole subject already.

"Fine, I'm going to go talk to him... after we finish this chapter."

"Go!"

"It's just... he's..."

"Merlin, Hermione, you call yourself a Gryffindor, where the bloody hell is your courage. He's just a bloke! A very hot bloke, but still!" Ginny muttered.

"He's busy," Hermione said.

"And you're being a scaredy cat. Fine, if you're not going to talk to him, I will," Ginny said standing up. Hermione grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"I'm going, I'm going," she muttered walking over to where Blaise, Draco and Theo were standing.

"Um, hi Blaise," she said trying to ignore Draco and Theo.

"Hermione, I was hoping you'd come over here. I was telling Theo about this book I read over the summer holidays, but he's not interested. Have you read _The Changing Times_?"

"Yes, I did! I found the chapter about how the obsolete laws shaped the Ministry and what could have happened if they hadn't been changed!"

"Exactly, say, would like to discuss the book in more depth, say over dinner this weekend at Hogsmeade?"

"I would love to," Hermione stated catching Ginny's eye across the room.

"Perfect, I'm looking forward to it. Good night, Hermione."

"Night, Blaise," Hermione said walking back to Ginny in a daze.

"Well?"

"We have a date tomorrow," Hermione stated.

"See, I told you so, now you just need to break up with Ron..."

"I will, next time I see him. I don't think it would be proper to do it over owl post. It's not like he's really thinking about me anyway, is he, Ginny?" Hermione asked looking pointedly at her best friend.

"Fine, he's been with Lavender! There, now you know. I promised I wouldn't say anything!"

"And I've got a date with Blaise. Everything's worked out, don't you think?"

"Doubt he'll see it that way," Ginny muttered but knowing Ron was about to get a taste of his own medicine, something she'd been hoping he'd get for a long time.


	12. Truthfully (HermioneCho)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Assorted Appreciation: 5 - Home Alone - "I don't want to see you again for the rest of my whole life." - Alt - Write about setting a trap**

**Disney Challenge: Themes 2 - Working together - Write about two or more people from different houses working together.**

**Amber's Attic: 10 - Dead Kennedys: Write about someone being snarky. (Bonus)**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair -Magical Mistletoe (Hermione/Cho)**

**Eastern Funfair – Advent Calendar – (word) - (word) Crystal**

**Word Count: 639**

"Could you hand me the helleborne, please?" Cho asked staring straight at Hermione.

"Here you go, is he glaring at us again?"

"Yes, but when isn't he?" the older girl asked. Hermione shrugged. The two of them were in the potions lab serving detention together. Professor Snape hadn't wanted to waste what he deemed his valuable time watching them separately so he'd forced them into the same evening. Hermione wasn't even sure what she had done this time.

"I made his potion vanish," Cho said after a moment. They had been relabeling everything in the student supply closet.

"Why?"

"He was threatening to use it one of my classmates. Here, I think this is vertiserum?"

"Looks like it. It's clear, doesn't have a scent, and knowing Professor Snape..."

"Wonder what would happen if we poured it in the cup of coffee he's pretending not to drink?" Cho suggested a smirk crossing her face.

"We shouldn't... he'd know..." Hermione whispered glancing up at the dour professor.

"Haven't you always wanted to know his deep dark secrets?" Cho asked giving Hermione a wide eyed look. "See why he really hates Harry?"

"He hates Harry because You-know-who hates Harry."

"We could find out if he's really a Death Eater? Wouldn't that be a service to the school?" Cho remarked watching as Hermione seemed to consider the possibility.

"Dumbledore would know if he was."

"Are you sure, come on, just a few drops and we'll know for sure. It won't hurt anyone."

"We could could get expelled!"

"Not if we make it look like an accident. Here, follow my lead," Cho said grabbing the vial in her hand and walking towards Professor Snape's desk. Hermione quickly followed her.

"And then I said that I didn't like him that way," Cho stated loudly causing Professor Snape to glare at her. "I liked someone else," Cho continued smiling at Hermione. Suddenly Hermione found her lips pressed against Cho's. Professor Snape was telling them this was not the time nor place for such demonstrations. Cho stepped back from Hermione, the cork already back in the crystal vial. She gave Hermione a wink before they both returned to their seats.

"That was... brilliant," Hermione whispered touching her lips with her fingers. "Harry's an idiot. You're a very good kisser."

"You would know, wouldn't you? You and Viktor, you and Ron?"

"Shh, he's drinking now."

Both girls watched as Professor Snape took a long drink of his coffee. He glared at them.

"Get back to work, ladies."

"Yes, sir," Cho stated. "Any chance you'd like to tell us something about You-know-who?" she asked, her voice as sweet as a sugared plum.

"Yes, he is back and it would be wise to quit wasting time with nonsense like trying to poison my coffee. I did see that, Miss Chang, and Miss Granger. I will have both of you know I am quite immune to vertiserum as I am a spy for Dumbledore, but also for Lord Voldemort," Professor Snape sneered at them. Hermione and Cho exchanged a glance. He didn't appear to be as immune as he thought.

"Of course sir, and which side of the war do you wish to win?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore's, of course."

"So, he is on our side after all," Hermione said with a shrug. "Harry's going to be pissed."

"True. Should we ask him something else?"

"You are both dismissed!" he bellowed at them having realized just what a liability he had become.

"Want to see if we can find some mistletoe or something?" Hermione suggested, the kiss still on her mind. Cho shrugged.

"If you'd like, I mean, it was just a stage kiss, but..." She was interrupted by Hermione kissing her. Cho nodded and the girls slipped from the dungeon to find somewhere to snog where Professor Snape wouldn't be watching.


	13. Mashed Potatoes (HermionePercy)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Disney Challenge: Characters – 3 - Ryan Evans - Write about someone being overshadowed by a family member.**

**Amber's Attic: 21 - NOFX: Write about someone playfully making fun of someone they like.**

**Angel's Archives: 4 - Chocolate Chip Cookies - (scenario) an ordinary day**

**Lyric Alley: 14 - For yellow and red one (Gryffindor's colors!) **

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair – Magical Mistletoe (Hermione/Percy)**

**Northern Funfair – Christmas Sing-Along Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer - Harry Connick Jr. - "Used to laugh and call him names" - Write about someone being teased/picked-on**

**Word Count: 1034**

"Pass the gravy, please?" Hermione asked without looking up from the book she was reading.

"Here, want the potatoes too or are you just making puddle of gravy on your plate?" Percy asked glancing at Hermione's empty plate.

"Oh, did I forgot them?" Hermione asked blinking as she looked at the empty plate. She shook her head. "Sorry, I got caught up in the book."

"Yes, you did. What are you reading?" Percy asked trying to get a look at the cover.

"_Arthimancy and How to Solve the World_," she answered. "It's a really good book, actually, if you understand the theory."

"I dabbled at it at school," Percy stated. The pair was sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow eating lunch. Mrs. Weasley had run out to the grocery leaving Hermione, Ron, Percy, and Ginny home. Ginny and Ron were outside playing Quidditch after spending nearly twenty minutes trying to convince Hermione and Percy to play.

"That's nice, so potatoes?" Hermione said dismissing Percy's claim to have studied the subject. Usually he just bragged about things to seem more interesting or important. Of course, right now, his bragging was a bit more interesting in having had to listen to Ron talk about Quidditch.

"Right, here," Percy said using magic to scoop a spoonful on Hermione's plate. He then moved the gravy boat over towards her. Some of it splashed out on to the table.

"Hey! Careful of my book!"

"I was being careful, you moved."

"No, I didn't," Hermione stated putting the book down and glaring at Percy. He glared back and she pulled her eyes from his. What was it about ginger boys that made her heart pound? And why the bloody hell was it pounding for Percy.

"You did. Think we should get Ron and Ginny for lunch?" Percy asked.

"Why? So I can watch your brother eat with his mouth full of potatoes?"

"Good point, he can be quite uncivilized."

Hermione snorted. Uncivilized was an understatement most of the times where Ron was concerned. She was fairly certain a niffler had better manners.

"At least he's not a pompous git," Hermione commented glaring at Percy. "Who is also a liar and tried to damage my new book because it's too smart for him." She watched his face redden. She nearly smiled. His freckles had nearly disappeared.

"Now, I never! I could probably understand it just fine if I'd had a mind to," Percy tried to defend himself. Hermione ignored the feeling in her chest. Arguing was something that she enjoyed, baiting Percy Weasley was actually more fun than arguing with Ron. Ron often just called her names.

"Which you don't," Hermione countered. Percy opened his mouth to continue the discussion when Ron and Ginny ran in laughing loudly about something. Hermione sighed. Now the conversation was over. She'd been having a bit of fun. Percy caught her eye. She could see he'd been putting on being insulted. She nearly smiled.

"Oi, why didn't you call us for lunch?" Ron asked grabbing a plate.

"Because you're adults and can make your own lunch?" Percy suggested. Ginny smirked.

"I'm an adult now? Good!" she nodded causing Percy to laugh.

"You've still got a year, Ginny," he reminded her as she helped herself to a mound of potatoes leaving about half a serving for Ron.

"Pass the gravy, and Ginny, leave me some potatoes," Ron whined. Hermione ignored him and Ginny reached for the bowl of gravy, half spilling it on the table. Hermione levitated her book off the table.

"Idiot," she muttered glaring at Ron, whose mouth was full of potatoes he'd stolen off Ginny's plate. Ginny grabbed her plate and sat as far from Ron as she could.

"They really are," Percy agreed looking at his youngest siblings.

"Hey!"

"I wasn't talking about you, Ginny," Hermione said quickly.

"Good," the girl stated as Hermione opened her book and started trying to read it again. Percy peered over her shoulder and smirked.

"That's not hard to understand at all," he commented.

"Did I say you could read my book?"

"Yes, you said I wouldn't understand it so I had to prove you wrong," Percy answered. Ron laughed spraying mashed potatoes across the table. Hermione sighed standing up.

"Here, Hermione, why don't you come read in my room. Ron's not allowed in there," Percy offered.

"Fine," she said after a moment ignoring the hurt look on Ron's face.

"He's just being nice because piss me off," Ron yelled. "He knows I like you."

"Ron, we've had this discussion before. We're friends, that's it. I don't like you like that," Hermione said softly.

"You should. Look at everything we've been through."

"Yes, well, Percy's at least pretending to be interested in my book. You already said it was too hard and why the bloody hell would I want to read something when we're not in school anymore. Does that sound familiar?" she asked.

"I may have said something like that," Ron admitted.

"Exactly, please, show me to your room, Percy," Hermione said turning to him. She followed him out the kitchen leaving a stunned Ron and a smirking Ginny.

"Well, they belong together, both pompous gits," Ron muttered. Ginny shrugged.

"He suits her better than you, at least. Think they'll invite us to the wedding?"

"He's not marrying her, Ginny!"

"Wanna bet on it?" Ginny asked, a gleam in her eyes. Ron shook his head.

"No! I'm not losing Hermione to my git of a brother, I'm going to go put a stop to this!" he yelled storming up the stairs. Ginny watched him and started counting how long it would take for him to either come back down with a pumpkin for a head, or to start screaming that Percy and Hermione were snogging. She'd gotten to twenty-three before Ron stormed past her, his head inside a large pumpkin. She laughed glad he'd gotten what he deserved for making a pest of himself. She wondered if he'd be able to reverse it or if they'd have to wait for Mum to get home. She hoped he'd have to wait, it would be funny to watch ickle Ronnikins get in trouble for something.


	14. Dramatic Emphasis (HermioneMillicent)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Assorted Appreciation: 8 - The Muppets Christmas Carol - Write about someone being visited by one (or more) ghosts - Alt - Dialogue: "Why are you whispering?" / "It's for dramatic emphasis."**

**Film Festival: 30 - (dialogue) "Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker." **

**Amber's Attic: 30 -The Vandals: Write about someone who doesn't take things seriously**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair – Magical Mistletoe – (Hermione/Millicent Bulstrode)**

**Northern Funfair – Christmas Market - Filibusters Fireworks - Prompt - Object: Fireworks - Characters - Millicent Bulstrode**

**Word Count: 502**

"Shh, this way, quickly," Millicent stated grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her into an abandoned classroom. "Did anyone see you?" she asked in a whispered voice. Hermione blinked staring at her girlfriend.

"No, no one saw me. Why are you whispering? No one's around, it's nearly midnight, Millie."

"It's for dramatic emphasis," Millicent giggled. "What's the point of sneaking around the castle with your girlfriend if you can't be completely dramatic about?"

"We're practicing cushioning charms, not plotting to take over the wizarding world."

"So? We could do it, you know."

"Do what?' Hermione asked pulling out her book. Millicent rolled her deep blue eyes.

"Take over the wizarding world, Nee, we could take over the world and then, then we wouldn't have to hide in classrooms at midnight being dramatic!" Millicent stated. Hermione burst out laughing.

"You're the only one being dramatic, Millie. Now, how about we practice the cushioning charm we're supposed to be learning?"

"Fine, I do need to pass charms if we're going to overthrow the ministry when we've graduated," Millicent agreed as she drew her wand and waved it trying to say the correct incantation. The air on the floor shimmered. Hermione pushed over a glass beaker she'd brought for the sole purpose of cushioning charms. She set it on the desk and knocked it over. It hit the floor and shattered. Millicent growled.

"I'm never going to get this, Nee, it's too hard and the stupid movements are all delicate and dainty... I'm neither of those things," she muttered. Hermione put her hand on Millicent's.

"You don't need to be, here, let's try it together? Ready?" she asked. Millicent nodded. Together Hermione and Millicent moved her wand hand and said the incantation. The floor shimmered again, this time it seemed to almost distort. Hermione smiled slightly. She repaired the beaker and set it on the table.

"Can I knock it off this time?" Millicent asked.

"Go for it," Hermione replied. Millicent shoved the beaker. It hit the floor with a muted 'think' and didn't break. Millicent's eyes widened in shock.

"We did it," she whispered. "We really did it!"

"See, you can do it, here, try it by yourself." Hermione set the beaker up again and Millicent cast the charm. This time, the beaker didn't break either.

"Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker!" Millicent screamed shooting fireworks at the unbroken beaker. Hermione burst out laughing wondering how she'd managed to conjure them.

"Where did you hear that? And where did you get the fireworks?"

"Fireworks, I got from Fred Weasley. And I heard that said on a Muggle telly program," Millicent answered. "I started watching them over holiday, I wanted to know what your world was like, so I figured..."

"That's really sweet," Hermione whispered.

"See, now you're the one whispering."

"It's for dramatic emphasis," Hermione laughed giving Millicent a quick kiss causing the Slytherin girl to laugh along with her.

"We really do make a pair, don't we, Nee?"

"We most certainly do, Millie, we most certainly do."


	15. Rescuing Hermione (HermioneFlora Carrow

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Assorted Appreciation: 20 - It's A Wonderful Life - Write about a guardian angel. - Alt - Write about someone realising their life isn't as bad as they think - or seeing the bright side of things**

**Scamander's Case: 8 - (trope) huddling for warmth**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair – Magical Mistletoe – (Hermione/Flora Carrow)**

**Eastern Funfair – Cookies for Santa - Sugar Cookie - (dialogue) "You make an excellent pillow."**

**Northern Funfair – Wanna Build a Snowman – Middle Snowball - (trope) Huddling for Warmth**

**Word Count: 831**

Hot. It was so hot, all she wanted was to lay down, make her head stop spinning for a minute. She had just left charms and somehow managed to get turned around. It didn't help that the staircases had decided to shift again. She sank to her knees on the stone floor. The stone floor was cold, nice and cold. She lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. She could see spiderwebs in the corners of the corridor.

The coldness seemed to make the ache in her back lessen slightly. She knew she was sick, knew she should figure out a way to get to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey had announced the start of cold and flu season, same as every year. There was a full stock of Pepper-up! Potions and fever reducers.

Hermione closed her eyes, happy that for a moment, she was not coughing. Something brushed against her face. Thinking it was a cobweb, Hermione brushed it aside.

"Whatcha doing?" a pretty sounding voice asked. Hermione blinked her eyes open slowly. She was met with a pair of baby blue eyes looking down at her. The girl they belonged to's hair was dangling down over Hermione's face.

"Making the room stand still," Hermione answered trying to figure out who the girl was. She looked familiar.

"Oh, it's spinning? No, it's standing still. You must be spinning. Or it's no longer spinning because you're laying on the floor," the girl said. Hermione blinked. The logic of that sentence making her head hurt a little.

"The floor is cold, it feels good."

"That I believe! Your cheeks are really flushed, your eyes are a bit glazed. Fever's caught you, hasn't it?" she asked, pulling her hair from her face a bit. Hermione could see a Slytherin tie around her neck.

"Probably. Who are you?"

"Flora. Flora Owlina Carrow. I know who you are, Hermione Granger; also known as the Gryffindor Princess. I think the title suits you. You look like a princess!" Flora exclaimed with a smile.

"I think you must be feverish too, or just delusional. I don't look anything like a princess," Hermione snapped. Flora shrugged and laid down on the floor next to Hermione. She looked over at the Gryffindor girl.

"Maybe I do have a fever? I'd ask you to check, but I don't think you'd be able to tell since I can feel the heat radiating from yours just laying next to you. So, what do you want to do?"

"To do?"

"About our fevers, we could go to Madame Pomfrey, but that would involve standing and the whole world spinning again."

"It's not like we really have a choice," Hermione muttered wondering why Flora smelled like vanilla. Maybe it was just the fever?

"We could wait for someone to notice us missing and come find us and rescue us. Ohhh, you make such a pretty damsel in distress! I wish I could ride in on a white horse and rescue you myself!"

"I don't really like horses," Hermione whispered. "Don't tell anyone though. I'm supposed to, but they're really big and kind of scary."

"I won't tell anyone! So, we either wait to be rescued or save ourselves while the room spins around us?"

"I don't think anyone's going to come save us. What about we sleep here and wait for our fevers to break on their own?"

"I like that idea! But I kind of need a pillow, do you have one?"

"No, why would I have a pillow?" Hermione asked looking over at Flora confused.

"You never know when there might be a pillow fight? I'm shivering... is that normal?"

"For a fever, yes. Here, scoot a little closer," Hermione suggested pulling Flora against her. Flora snuggled against Hermione.

"You're really hot," she murmured.

"And you're freezing!" Hermione exclaimed hugging Flora tightly. "Stay against me, I'll keep us both warm with this stupid fever. What were you even doing here anyway? It's not like this corridor is used very much."

"Oh, I was looking for you. I noticed you weren't at lunch, and I thought you might need rescuing. Looks like you're saving me instead," Flora replied.

"Looks like. Flora, um, if we're both better by next weekend, and you're not just some insane fever dream, would you like to come to the Slug Club party with me?"

"As a friend?" Flora asked raising her head slightly. Hermione shook hers.

"No, actually, I want you to come as my date, if that's not too forward?'

"I would love to go with you, Hermione! As long as I don't have to save you between now and then?"

"No promises," Hermione laughed softly. Her laughter turned into a hacking cough. Flora curled back against Hermione rubbing her back slightly.

"Sleep, we should both sleep. You make an excellent pillow," Flora stated closing her baby blue eyes. Hermione smiled at the girl in her arms. Maybe being rescued by Flora was worth the flu?


	16. Imperfect (HermioneFay)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Sophie's Shelf: scenarios - Meeting at Hogwarts for the first time**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair – Magical Mistletoe – Hermione/Fay Dunbar**

**Eastern Funfair – Yuletide step 3 burning - (color) Brown**

**Word Count: 607**

Fay paused in the doorway. She'd heard her name called; Fay Dunbar. The whole Great Hall was staring at her. They were staring at her limp brown hair, her too long legs, her gawky body, but most of all, they were staring at her too large hand me down robes. She'd been so excited when she'd gotten her letter.

Her parents had told her about the magical world, but they'd also told her that she was most likely never going to be part of it. Her mum was a squib and her father was a Muggle. From a young age, Fay had never demonstrated anything that remotely resembled magic.

Sure, she'd done a few odd things. The fall from the stairs hadn't hurt her. The lost objects she was searching for usually turned up fairly quickly. The cat had been the weirdest thing though. She still swore it had meowed at her and she'd understood it. Her mum had said it was impossible, that even witches and wizards couldn't communicate with animals like that.

"Fay Dunbar," Professor McGonagall announced again. Fay felt someone push her from behind. She took two steps into the Great Hall and tried to ignore all the eyes staring at her. She pretended she didn't hear their whispers.

"Dunbar? As in the disgraced Dunbars?"

"Look at her, she looks like a scarecrow, think she'll scare the Ravenclaws away?" She didn't know who was speaking. There were too many people She glanced over her shoulder, wondering if she could make a run for it. Would they even let her leave now? Her eyes caught the eyes of a bushy haired girl. The girl gave her a huge smile. Fay blinked. The girl's teeth weren't perfect, they were a little too large in front.

If that girl could smile with her not perfect teeth, maybe Fay could keep walking on her too long legs. Maybe the smiling girl didn't care if Fay was perfect? Fay stepped up to the front of the room and looked at everyone. Carefully she sat down on the stool and allowed the hat to be placed on her lanky boring brown hair. The hat had barely touched her head before it shouted.

"Gryffindor!" Fay couldn't believe it. She was in the brave house? She didn't feel particularly brave as she made her way to the table. She heard a few other names being called as she sank into her seat. Finally she saw the bushy haired girl walk into the front of the room. Fay crossed her fingers.

"Please let her be a Gryffindor, please," she begged silently. The hat spent a few minutes in silence before declaring that Hermione Granger was also a Gryffindor. Fay smiled, the first real smile since she'd gotten here.

"Hermione!" she called. "Come sit by me!" A few moments later, Hermione slid into the empty seat next to Fay.

"Hello, I'm Fay."

"Hermione, you alright? You looked scared earlier."

"I was, but then you smiled at me, and I wasn't."

"Good, because I don't think magic is scary and I like your hair. It looks easy to brush," Hermione stated. Fay giggled.

"I like your teeth."

"My teeth? But they're huge!"

"They're cute, like you, and I like the fact they're not perfect and boring. Are you boring?"

"I like to read, so people say I am?"

"I like to read too! I was so excited about getting in here, I read the Hogwarts: A History five times!"

"I read it six!" Hermione exclaimed. The pair of them had completely forgotten about the sorting going on behind them, completely wrapped up in each other.


	17. Sixteen (HermioneHelga)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Amber's Attic: 9 - The Cramps: Write about one of the Founders.**

**Film Festival: 23 - (word) problem**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair – Magical mistletoe – Hermione/Helga Hufflepuff**

**Northern Funfair – Christmas Sing-Along - Do They Know It's Christmas - Band Aid - "Feed the world" - Write about helping someone in need**

**Eastern Funfair – Advent Calendar - 13. (character) Helga Hufflepuff**

**Word Count: 770**

Sixteen. Sixteen was the magical age where everything that had gone horribly wrong finally went horribly right. Hermione stood outside the cottage, her clothing nothing more than rags, and her face smeared with ashes. Sixteen. She would be sixteen tonight.

In the distance she could hear the clock chiming seven. She smiled. Five hours, it would be twelve in five hours and then, then she would finally have her happily ever after. That was how things always worked wasn't it?

The prince was throwing a ball tonight. She had been invited in a round about way, the invitation had said all eligible maidens. She certainly fit that description. She wondered how it would all suddenly fall together. Would she look into the prince's eyes and fall head over heels in love? She shuddered slightly. She knew that was what was supposed to happen. She was supposed to fall in love with the prince.

There was only one problem with that... that problem was the fact he was a prince and not a princess. Hermione wondered how hard it would be to convince herself to love him. Could she do that?

Suddenly the air swirled around her. It was time. She held her breath as the swirls stopped revealing a woman in a full yellow dress with black petticoats. The dress sparkled in the moonlight. Hermione couldn't help but find herself drawn to the woman.

She had a roundish face, soft blond hair, and eyes that sparkled in a way Hermione had never dreamed possible. Why couldn't this be the prince? Hermione had never believed in love at first sight before, but now, now her mind had been completely changed. This woman, this beautiful woman in yellow, with the soft face and kind eyes, this was the kind of person with whom she had always dreamed of being with.

"Miss Hermione?" the woman asked. Hermione nodded not trusting the words that might fall from her lips.

"Good, you're still here."

"Where else would I have gone?" Hermione asked before even thinking.

"I was worried you'd have tried to sneak off to the ball on your own. I know being sixteen is hard, but there are proper ways of doing things. Although, we're already off to an unusual start."

"How so? I'm poor, wearing soot, and you must be my fairy godmother."

"There lies the problem. See, you were selected to be the goddaughter of Fairy Father Godric, only he's gone missing."

"Oh?"

"Therefore I've come to give you your happily ever after with Prince Ron."

"Do you have to? I mean, the ball sounds wonderful, but what if Father Godric needs rescuing? You said he's missing!"

"That is a mission you could undertake, but it'll be dangerous and fair warning, it is completely traditional to fall in love with your fellow rescuer. We could swing by the palace at midnight and convince Prince Ron to come?"

"I would rather go with you if I'm to fall in love with someone. Prince Ron is... well, he's a boy."

"He'll grow into a man."

"That's not the point, the point is... well, maybe if it was Princess Ron?" Hermione admitted. The woman's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small 'o'. "Do you have a name by the way?"

"Helga. I am called Helga of the house Hufflepuff."

"Well then, Helga, would you like to accompany on a dangerous mission to rescue Father Godric from wherever and risk falling in love?" Hermione asked holding her breath that Helga would say yes.

"In all my years as a fairy godmother, I've never been on a quest myself," Helga admitted. "It might be scary."

"I'll be right by your side, I'm not afraid," Hermione stated reaching out and taking Helga's hands. "Can fairy godmothers fall in love?" she asked softly.

"With the right person, yes. There are stories where a godmother or father falls in love with a hero. I could train you as my assistant if we survive?"

"We will survive, and yes, I would love to be your assistant, and more, " Hermione agreed. Helga blushed slightly but nodded.

"We should go before anything else befalls Father Godric."

"Lead the way, Helga!" Hermione stated smiling as the air swirled around them.

Sixteen. Sixteen was a magical number. At sixteen, a girl is supposed to find her happily ever after, and Hermione knew, standing next to Helga that she had found just that. She would be going on an adventure, saving someone important, all while with the woman she had already fallen in with by her side. Yes, sixteen was a very magical number.


	18. Snowed In (HermioneAstoria)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Amber's Attic: 24 - Propaghandi: Write about someone involved in social justice**

**Angel's Archives: 8 - Vanilla Cream Pie - (spell) Lumos**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair – Magical Mistletoe – Hermione/Astoria**

**Eastern Funfair – Snow art: brown - Snowed In (Or by other stormy means), Pink - Falling to the ground, blue – Embarrassed**

**Word Count: 1413**

The blizzard raged outside, shaking the windows of Malfoy Manor. Hermione paused in the doorway. She'd come to do an interview with Draco about the treatment of former Death Eaters after the war. The ministry had chosen her to conduct the interview because she was the best, despite the past between her and Draco. The windows shook again.

"I'm sorry you came all this way, Miss Granger. Draco's out at the moment," Astoria stated glancing out at the blizzard raging outside.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions about him?"

"I don't see why not. Why don't we take a seat in the living room? Would you like some tea?"

"I would love some," Hermione agreed. Astoria nodded and summoned an elf. "I know you don't approve of them, but they do make life a bit easier sometimes," she stated.

"It's not I don't approve of the elves themselves, it's the way they're treated. They're like slaves."

"Some are, yes, but ours, well, you made an impression on Draco, Miss Granger. Our elves are freed, but stay and serve of their own accord. They can leave any time. They still won't take any kind of payment, but instead earn points."

"What do the points get?"

"Choices of chores, bedding, clothing if they want it. Since it's not payment they're much more open to the idea," Astoria said with a shrug. Hermione smiled.

"That's very interesting, and please, call me Hermione."

"Very well, you may call me Astoria, Lady Malfoy does get to be a bit much. That storm is picking up," Astoria stated nodding to the window. Hermione looked. It was snowing so hard she could see nothing but white.

"It is. Now, I know things have been difficult since the war."

"A bit, to be honest. I never was on either side. Draco was forced into that life. He's not like that."

"He was a bit of a bully in school," Hermione reminded her.

"We were all a bit something in school, I seem to remember you being a know it all teacher's pet, now look at you. You work for the ministry, are trying to make sure people get fair trials and since you're here about Draco, I'm guessing you're trying to help him too?"

"Yes, I am. I just want to make sure that he's being treated fairly."

"Good," Astoria stated as the lights went out. Hermione blinked and looked at her host.

"The storm?"

"It must be. I've never known a storm to this though," Astoria whispered calling an elf. "Go see what's wrong with the lights, please."

"Yes, Lady Malfoy," the elf stated disappearing. Astoria glanced around the darkened manor. Slowly she rose and took a few steps.

"Hermione, stay with me, I don't like this," she whispered drawing her wand. Hermione nodded and did the same. Both witches stood in the middle of the sitting room.

"Lumos," Hermione said and frowned when a ball of light didn't appear from her wand.

"Lady, the magic of the house, it's gone," an elf announced. Astoria's face paled.

"The wards?"

"Are gone."

Astoria sank back into the chair she'd just vacated.

"What would cause that?"

"There are only three reasons for wards to fail, Lady. The death of the Master of the House, someone more powerful destroying the magic, or," the elf paused glancing to the window. "or a magical storm."

"Thank you, go make sure the other elves are safe," Astoria ordered. Hermione stood next to the chair.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know. You heard Tower, three reasons."

"It's more likely the storm, Astoria. I'm sure Draco is fine," Hermione whispered. Astoria nodded looking up at Hermione.

"Yes, you must be right. With the wards gone, we're exposed though. Without magic, the floo network won't work and there's no apparation either."

"We have feet and can walk out the door," Hermione reminded Astoria.

"In this storm?" she asked rising again and walking to the front door. She threw it open only to have a mountain of snow fall inside. Hermione rushed over and helped her shove it closed again.

"We're trapped here, with no defenses."

"I'm afraid so, Hermione. I'm terribly sorry."

"For what? You didn't create this storm. You had nothing to do with it, it's just bad timing, honestly. What should we do for now though?"

"Fortify the manor's defenses. I'm sure you know a few Muggle ways to do that?"

"I do, although most of them won't stand up to a wizard or witch using magic."

"I know, but if we don't have magic because of the storm, anyone trying to attack us might not either."

"Alright, first we need to block the doors. The snow's doing a pretty good job of that so far, but putting a few heavy things in front of them won't hurt. Do the windows have any kind of shutters or anything?"

"No, they're all decorative. I don't believe the Malfoys ever thought of ways to defend themselves without magic."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because pure-bloods can be idiots relying too much on magic?" Astoria asked with a giggle. "There was one time my older sister wanted a blue dress, and instead of just going to buy one, she turned one of mine blue. It was still too small, so she tried to enlarge it. The whole thing ended up in tatters."

Hermione laughed staying close to Astoria. She honestly didn't think the pair was in danger, but it wouldn't be wise to split up anyway.

"I guess growing up without magic, it's almost second nature to try to find a nonmagical solution to things."

"I wish I could do that. I mean, the minute there's danger I have my wand in my hand. I know there's other ways to deal with things."

"What kind of danger?" Hermione asked.

"People saying things about Draco. There was almost a fight last week, someone called Draco a Death Eater, and then tried to attack him."

"That's horrible!"

"I know and I get hassled a bit too for marrying him. Hey, I saw on the telly that Muggles fight with their fists, and I know you punched Draco once, could you show me?"

"There's really not that much too it. You make your hand into a fist and punch," Hermione said.

"Show me?" Astoria asked. Hermione took Astoria's hand, curled it into a fist, and showed her how to throw a punch.

"Now, you have to be careful because you don't want to break your fingers, see, if you hold your hand like this you'll do more damage," Hermione explained. Astoria tried and tripped over the rug, falling to the ground while pulling Hermione with her.

Astoria giggled looking at Hermione. Hermione laughed realizing just how it would look to anyone who walked in on the pair. Astoria glanced around, as if making sure the elves weren't around. She quickly pressed her lips against Hermione's. Hermione froze for a moment before returning the kiss, knowing there was absolutely no way this could go anywhere. Astoria was Draco's and Hermione, well, she couldn't steal Draco's witch.

The pair broke apart and both quickly got to their feet. Hermione giggled blushing brightly. Astoria glanced down at the floor.

"Um, I think... um, maybe that wasn't supposed to happen?"

"I agree, but that would be one way to distract an attacker," Hermione stated looking at Astoria.

"How about we both forget that happened? I mean, I love Draco, and I would never..."

"I understand, look, the storm's starting to dwindle," Hermione said pointing to the window. The pair could now see a small bit of the grounds.

"Oh, the lights!" Astoria exclaimed as suddenly the whole manor was filled with light. "It looks like the magic's back. We made it!"

"Yes, we did, I should get going. Have Draco contact me if he'd be interested in being interviewed? I know it's going to be hard for the both of you for a bit, but hopefully the ministry can do something."

"I will, it was nice seeing you again, Hermione. And... um..."

"I taught you to throw a punch, nothing more," Hermione stated knowing she would never forget about the kiss, but knowing she could never admit it happened.

"I'll go get the floo powder for you, it's so much safer than apparating in this weather. Good bye, Hermione."

"Good bye, Astoria," Hermione whispered as she flooed to her office at the ministry.


	19. Fake it 'Til You Make it (HermioneLavend

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Disney Challenge: themes - Sabotage - Write about a character sabotaging another for personal gain.**

**Press Play: 15 - [trope] Fake Dating**

**Film Festival: 11 - (phrase) in charge**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair – Magical Mistletoe - Hermione/Lavender**

**Northern Funfair - Last Christmas – Wham - "Now, I've found a real love you'll never fool me again" - Write about someone moving on after a bad relationship**

**Word Count: 651**

It had all started as a stupid idea to make Ron see what a git he really was. Lavender was jealous of Hermione, Hermione was jealous of Lavender, together they both wanted, or at least thought they wanted, Ron.

"So, the plan is, we'll date each other, make him lose his mind completely and then make him chose?" Hermione asked staring at Lavender.

"Exactly! He'll realize he wants one of us more than the other and then we'll know who he likes and we can stop being jealous of each other and everything."

"This plan is insane. You're just trying to make up for messing with my jumper."

"How was I supposed to know you were allergic to itching powder, and I said I was sorry! Besides, you turned my hair blue!"

"I thought it looked lovely," Hermione commented with a smirk. "So, how does one pretend to date someone?"

"We start by holding hands and giggling at each others dumb jokes."

"I don't tell dumb jokes," Hermione stated. Lavender giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll just pretend you do, can't be any worse than laughing at Ron's actual dumb jokes," she added. "Now, it's lunch time, so we should walk into the Great Hall together, holding hands." Lavender reached over and took Hermione's hand. Hermione couldn't help but realize just how warm Lavender's hands were, how smooth her skin was, and how she smelled like vanilla.

"Now we just walk into the Great Hall like nothing," Hermione repeated as her and Lavender started walking. Their hands swung in unison. Hermione noticed a few people in the corridors staring.

"Let them stare, the rumor mill be going full tilt about us being a couple," Lavender stated giving Hermione a smile. Hermione returned it slightly. Was Ron really worth all this? Was Ron really worth putting up with being bossed around by Lavender? Lavender was most definitely the witch in charge of this whole charade. As they reached the doors of the Great Hall, Hermione had come to realize she didn't mind being bossed around a bit, it was an interesting change.

"Wait, you two are dating?" Harry asked as Hermione and Lavender slid into their seats. Hermione giggled slightly looking over at Lavender.

"Yes, we are, got a problem with that, Harry?"

"No, it's just... I thought you and Ron..."

"He's an idiot," Hermione commented. Lavender nodded in agreement.

"But I thought you hated Lavender, you said she had an empty head," Ron stated his mouth full of ham. Hermione glared at him.

"At least she doesn't talk with her mouth full of food," she retorted. Lavender giggled as Hermione took her hand. "And she doesn't copy my homework either," she added.

"I don't need to," Lavender said taking a bite of her lunch, chewing it, swallowing it, and then talking. Ron glared at her.

"You're not really dating, you're just doing this to make me angry."

"We are so dating, and we'll prove it."

"How?" Harry asked being interested despite himself.

"Like this," Lavender stated kissing Hermione passionately. Hermione returned the kiss, and soon the pair was completely liplocked. They heard a few students cheering them. Ron made a gagging sound and Harry burst out laughing.

"Does that prove it?" Hermione asked breaking the kiss slowly. Ron nodded sulking out of the room. Harry followed him. Lavender looked at Hermione.

"Um, think it worked?"

"No, Ron's not jealous, well, he might be, but I kind of realized I don't care if he is or not. I don't think I'm interested in him any more."

"Really?"

"Really, I'd rather snog you than him. You don't talk with your mouth full."

"You don't stick your tongue halfway down my throat."

"So, I guess... we're really dating now?"

"I think so, well, I guess I should officially ask you out, so Hermione, would you go out with me?"

"I'd love to, Lavender!"


	20. Kitty and the Captain (HermioneMarcus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Winter Funfest**

**Southern Funfest -Fill a Stocking - Badges - Trope: Bad-boy/Good-girl**

**Northern Funfest – Christmas Sing-Along- A Holly Jolly Christmas - Burl Ives - "And everyone you meet" - Write about a chance meeting**

**Word Count: 726**

The ground flew up before Marcus knew what had hit him. He had been trying to knock one of the Gryffindork players out of the sky. Somehow, in a turn of events, he'd been knocked out instead. He heard someone yelling about the hospital wing.

"You're fine, Marcus."

"But my face!"

"It's fine, it's all just cosmetic. You're lucky your head wasn't damaged."

"That's why I wear a helmet, you idiot," Marcus had grumbled. Something stirring behind the curtain around the bed next to him caught his attention. He glanced over that direction.

"Get some sleep, you'll be released in the morning." With that, the lights in the infirmary flickered out leaving Marcus and the mystery patient in the dark. Marcus glanced back over to the curtain. He could hear someone crying behind it, someone who sounded youngish, younger than him by any rate.

"You alright?" he asked. If he was going to be stuck here overnight, might as well not be lonely. Besides, it could be one of the first year snakes.

"I'll be okay," came a soft voice. "I'm sorry, about your face, I saw when you came in. Didn't Madame Pomfrey fix any of it?"

"Just the bruising and swelling. My teeth are a mess."

"Oh, that's an easy fix, I know how to do that, it's a matter of fixing the jaw before the teeth. My parents...well, they know a bit about teeth," she said.

"You'd do that?"

"Fix them? I don't see why not, I've never done it before, but I could most certainly try. Just promise you won't laugh when you see me?"

"Why would I laugh?" Marcus asked. The curtain slowly parted revealing a girl who looked like she was part cat.

"Because I made a slight miscalculation on a potion," she answered. With the cat like features, Marcus wasn't entirely sure who she was. She was wearing just a black robe, no house ensignas. For all he could tell, she might be a Slytherin.

"But you can fix my teeth?"

"Yes, here, hold still," she stated pulling out her wand. She waved it slowly, repeating the spell a few times. Marcus could feel his face shift, there was some pain, some discomfort and she paused every time he winced.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything about the pain. You're face is just fixing itself."

"Keep going," he ordered. She nodded before complying. Finally, she put her wand down, looked at him, and smiled.

"There, I'm finished," she stated. He grabbed the mirror and looked at himself. He smiled, reveling in his now straight teeth. The slight pain he'd had in his face was gone too.

"It doesn't hurt any more."

"Your jaw was slightly misaligned, nothing anyone would have noticed, probably from a Quidditch injury."

"You've seen me play?"

"A bit," she confessed. "You're fairly good when you're not playing dirty."

"Who are you?"

"Someone you won't talk to after tonight."

"No, I promise. You helped me, I don't care who are, I'll still talk to you."

"Hermione, my name's Hermione."

"The Gryffindor princess?"

"Some people call me that, yes. I know you're Marcus Flint of Slytherin."

"And you're beautiful," Marcus whispered staring at Hermione. "You're face, it's staring to... get not fuzzy."

Hermione's hand flew up and touched her bare skin. She smiled slightly. Marcus blinked at her smile.

"Why don't you fix your own teeth? You're amazing at it."

"My parents won't let me," she admitted. Marcus nodded.

"We should probably get some sleep, got classes tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess so. You know, with your teeth fixed and you not trying to kill my friend on the pitch, you're kind of cute," Hermione admitted.

"And you're beautiful," Marcus repeated.

"I'm not."

"Those idiots are too blind to see it, mark my words, in three years, everyone will want to date you. So, before they all realize how amazing you are, go out with me."

"You're asking me for a date, in the middle of the infirmary?"

"Yes. I see your potential, Hermione, one date, as a thank you for fixing my teeth. I'll buy dinner or something."

"I'm not allowed to leave the castle..."

"We'll have a house elf bring it in!"

"Alright, one date," Hermione agreed wondering why she'd never thought about Marcus as having a sweet side before, she kind of liked it.


	21. Ghosted (HermioneMyrtle)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**All Sorts of Space: 13- Gas Planets - we don't think gas planets can really be… habitable. I don't know of any that reside in a habitable zone: (creature) ghost**

**Amber's Attic: 19 - Misfits: Write a story featuring common horror elements (monsters, murder, etc).**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair – Magical Mistletoe – Hermione/Myrtle Warren**

**Eastern Funfair – Cookies for Santa - Gingerbread Cookie - (action) running**

**Word count: 829**

"I'm what?!" Hermione screamed.

"Dead, deceased, passed, any of those ring a bell?" Myrtle asked staring at Hermione.

"Why am I in the girls' loo?"

"How would I know? Does it look like I know?" Myrtle snapped. "Can you leave the loo?" she asked after a moment. "I can travel the pipes."

Hermione blinked and slowly stepped through the door of the loo. She stood in corridor. She turned, and walked back to Myrtle.

"I can leave the loo, and apparently not just by pipe either. How did I die?"

"No idea, but you're here now. What's the last thing you remember?"

"A pair of huge yellow eyes! We were trying to find out what the Chamber of Secrets was, and I was in the library with Penelope Clearwater, and she had a mirror. It's a basilisk! The monster is a basilisk! I was being so careful. We turned the corner, held out the mirror and... now I'm here!"

"I was murdered by the same creature, a boy was controlling it. It came from over there," Myrtle said pointing to the sinks. Hermione walked over and looked at them.

"Myrtle! There's a snake on this tap, look! It must be the sign of Slytherin! If we go down there, I can walk through walls, you through the pipes, we can find out who's controlling it and stop them before they hurt anyone else."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would I want to help anyone? They all made fun of me, they called me names, through books through my head. They even had a point system," Myrtle moaned.

"They wouldn't make fun of you if you saved the school," Hermione commented. "You'd be a hero, bet I could convince Professor McGonagall to put your name on a plaque in the trophy hall," Hermione prodded slightly. Myrtle blinked. She didn't need to being a ghost, but the idea of being a hero was something to think about.

"Besides, you're not ugly. That's what they called you wasn't it? They say the same about me, say I'm a bushy haired know it all, that no one would want me cause of my teeth."

"I think you're pretty. I'm ugly. I have these glasses and freckles and I know all the answers!"

"See, we're just like one another, Myrtle. Now, how about we go and save the school from the monster? We're ghosts, so it can't kill us!"

"Yes! Let's go!" Myrtle exclaimed grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her down through the pipes. They passed several semi-interesting things but finally found themselves in a large cavern.

"Look at the bones on the ground. This must be where it lives and eats."

"What does it eat?"

"Looks like chicken bones, those might be from a boar," Myrtle stated. She caught Hermione staring at her and blushed, well, as much as a ghost can blush. "My father was an avid hunter," she explained.

"Do you hear it?"

"No, I don't hear anything, wait, I hear someone. There, there's a girl! She's fallen again."

"Ginny! That's Ginny Weasley! She's in Gryffindor," Hermione said running over.

"Hermione! Stop, the snake, it's coming towards her, I think she's the one controlling it!" Myrtle yelled racing after Hermione. She threw herself in front of her as the snake looked over at them. Myrtle fell to the ground petrified. Hermione screamed kneeling over her. Ginny slowly raised her head, blinked a few times and looked around. The basilisk quickly slithered off somewhere to hide.

"Hermione? Where am I? Why can I see through you? Am I dead?"

"No, you're not dead Ginny. Come on, help me carry Myrtle and let's get out of here. That creature could be back any minute."

Ginny nodded grabbing Myrtle's legs, Hermione grabbed her torso. They fled the chamber and found themselves in the infirmary.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Professor Dumbledore! It was me, I did it all," Ginny sobbed falling to her knees. "This book made me do it. There's something about it, it talks to me, but I think it controls me too," Ginny confessed holding out the black diary to Professor Dumbledore. Hermione stood behind Ginny, holding Myrtle's hand. The mandrakes would be mature soon and soon, everyone would be unpetrified, including Myrtle. Hermione was already planning to ask if she could haunt Myrtle's loo with her. Facing as basilisk was most definitely a bonding experience. One the two of them would never forget.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, her hands covering Myrtle's eyes.

"Ready," Myrtle replied. Hermione smiled. She pulled her hand down and pointed to the wall. Hanging there, still brand new and shining was a new plaque.

"For their service to the school, this plaque is awarded to Myrtle Warren and Hermione Granger," Myrtle read. "You did it! You really did it!" she shrieked hugging Hermione.

"We did it, we saved the school and Ginny's life," Hermione replied kissing Myrtle.

"We really did," Myrtle repeated staring at the wall and shaking her head.


	22. Not So Bad Maybe? (HermioneDraco)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #1 – Paleontology - ******Task #2 - Species of Velociraptor:****** All known specimens of Velociraptor were discovered in the Mongolion province of Ömnögovi, initially in the 1920s. These geologic formations are estimated to date back to the Campanian stage (between 83 and 70 million years ago.**

**Write about a fight between two characters (either physical or verbal)**

**Writing Club January**

**Disney Challenge: Theme - 3. Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover: Write about a first impression being wrong.**

**Amber's Attic: 26 - Saraswati: Write about someone who doesn't like to be told what to do.**

**Lizzy's Loft: 3 - (trait) Snobby**

**Scamander's Case: 21- (trope) enemies to friends/lovers**

**Lyric Alley: 1 - When you were here before**

**Word count: 692**

She was sitting in the library, surrounded by a stack of books. Her head was tilted back against the chair, her eyes were closed, and she was drooling ever so slightly. Draco stared at the girl for a moment. Only Granger could manage to fall asleep in a chair, be drooling, and still look like a freaking goddess.

"Granger," he hissed softly. It didn't matter to him if his future bride was sleeping in the library, but he had a feeling Madame Pince would not feel the same way if she managed to stumble across Hermione. Hermione shifted in chair a little, causing the book in her lap to fall to the floor. Draco caught it before it hit and alerted anyone of their presence.

"Hermione," he whispered. She finally opened her eyes, glance around quickly, and blinked.

"I fell asleep in the library?" she asked, as if she didn't quite believe it. "But, I was just studying, and then... Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, obviously. You missed dinner again, Granger."

"So?"

"So, it's not befitting of a future Malfoy to miss meals or social occasions," he stated. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not going to be a freaking Malfoy, so get the idea out of your overly sized head and leave me the frig alone!"

"The marriage law passed, Granger. They matched us, remember?"

"And I'll find a way out, there's got to be a loophole, or something, anything!" she exclaimed, motioning to the mound of books surrounding her. Draco stared at them. Sure, he'd noticed the books when he'd found her here, but he never realized what she was researching. He'd thought she was just studying for her exams like everyone else.

"Really? Being married to me would be that abhorrent, Granger?"

"You hate me. You hate my friends. You called me a 'Mudblood'. What do you think, Malfoy? If someone did that to you, treated you like you were lesser than them, think you'd want to run into their arms in a floofy white dress and declare your never ending love?" she snapped. She picked up a few books and headed towards the front of the library. Draco stepped in front of her.

"Let's get a few things straight, Granger. I don't hate you. I'm sorry for what I said, I was being an idiot."

"You hate my friends."

"Ron's mean to you, he insulted you in our first year, made you cry. Potter,... well, that's complicated and I hate him for reasons that have absolutely nothing to do with you, Hermione."

"You still hate him."

"If it would make you feel better, if you would give me a chance, I could try to get along with him, if he's willing?" Draco finally said. He hated the idea of Potter and him being friends, not after the git had refused his friendship from the beginning.

"Really?" she asked. Draco could hear the skepticism in her voice.

"For you, yes. Don't you understand, Hermione. I don't hate you, I'm slightly jealous of your grades, but I don't hate you. I want to try and make this work, I know it's a stupid law, made by an even stupider ministry, but wouldn't it feel great for us to come together to spite them?"

"You think we should fall in love to spite the ministry's stupid law? That is... the most... load of... I've...Fine! Let's fall in love and then destroy the ministry from the inside out?" she grumbled, causing Draco to laugh. He loved the spunkiness of her sarcasm, loved the way she got flustered, but most of all, he loved the way she was staring at him right now, as if maybe she could be open to falling in love with him.

"Sounds perfect, Granger. Now, how about we go grab a late dinner and pretend we're not planning on doing something dangerous and stupid?"

"I could go for some dinner. Fine, let me put these books down, I won't need them, I guess," she said, setting a stack of books about wizarding laws on the table and following Draco out of the library.


	23. Falling For Her (HermioneRemus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #3- ******Task #3 - Augusta Longbottom vs. John Dawlish:****** Dawlish attempted to capture Augusta in order to force her grandson Neville to follow the new agenda at Hogwarts. Augusta hospitalised Dawlish, who had to have a prolonged stay at St Mungo's.**

**Task: Write about a formidable female character.**

**Writing Club February**

**Disney Challenge: 2. The Mad Hatter: Write about someone feeling like an outsider.**

**Fabulous World of Comics: 23 - (color) black**

**Lizzy's Loft: 16 - So we're making a lot of noise**

**Marvel Appreciation: 18 - [Character] Wong: Setting: Library.**

**Lyric Alley: 19- Who you are is how you're feeling**

**Word Count:680**

Hermione stood on her tip toes, on top of the rickey wooden ladder, her fingertips almost touching the spine of the blue book above her head. She frowned and jumped slightly to reach just a little bit further. Her hand grabbed the book and her face showed a brief smile of triumph before she realized her feet were no longer touching the ladder.

They were touching nothing actually. In her small jump, she'd completely lost her footing and was now falling. A scream left her mouth. Suddenly, she realized she wasn't falling anymore, instead, someone was holding her.

"I've got you," he stated, setting Hermione gently on the floor. She turned and faced her rescuer.

"Professor Lupin? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not longer a teacher, Hermione, and apparently I'm rescuing you," he answered. "Actually, I was looking for a book. Sirius said he might have a copy in the library, but we both know the last time he set foot in here was when he was probably looking for books of dirty pictures."

Hermione laughed.

"Which book?"

"Of dirty pictures?"

"No, which one were you looking for. The whole thing isn't in any order I can figure out, but I've made a rudimentary catalogue of sorts. If you'd like some help, I mean..."

"I would actually love some help, Hermione. Thank you. I was looking for a book called _The_ _Wolf Inside_. Apparently it's a rare journal written by a werewolf nearly three decades ago."

"And it's here in the Black library?"

"According to Sirius. His parents did like having rare things."

"Must be a pure-blood thing," Hermione muttered, causing Remus to give a short laugh.

"Talking about the Malfoys?"

"Lucky guess, let's see, it'd be an autobiography, so non-fiction..." Her voice trailed off, as she scanned the shelves. Remus watched as her fingers traced the spines of the books. He realized he'd never seen someone who shared his passion for books, for knowledge.

"Here!" she shouted, after about five minutes. Remus pulled himself out of his thoughts about the witch. Hermione was holding a black leather bound book. The pages were yellow with age. Remus couldn't help but feel slightly excited at seeing it. She carried it over to the table and set it down gingerly.

"What do you hope to find in here?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe just solidarity, maybe a way to convince the wizarding world that werewolves should have the same rights as witches and wizards, maybe a way to convince the werewolf population not to side with You Know Who?"

"You're relying on that little book for a lot, you know," she replied, sitting across from him at the table.

"It's all I've got, Hermione. We both know what happened last time."

"I know. Do you really think this time could be different? The ministry isn't going to suddenly change its stance on anything, not with him in charge."

"I have to try," Remus stated, flipping through the journal. Hermione watched him, a slight smile playing on her face. Who know falling off a ladder would have led to this? Sitting across from a man just as passionate about the inequality in the wizarding world.

"No," she whispered, reaching out and putting her hand on his. "We have to try," she stated, her eyes meeting his.

"Hermione..."

"I'm not a child, Remus, you know that. I know what you are, I know what this world is like for someone whose different. Look, you talk to the werewolves, I'll talk the wizarding world. Together, maybe we can do this?"

"You'd really help me?"

"Of course, I tried freeing the house elves, didn't I?'

"True, you do have a passion for lost causes," Remus muttered. Hermione gave him a bright smile.

"Think this is really going to be a lost cause?"

"Maybe."

"It might be, but want to try anyway?" she asked. Remus nodded slowly, wondering what the hell he was going to do with this fire cracker of a witch, a witch he realized he was starting to fall in love with.


	24. A Valentine For Hermione (HermioneFred)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #3 Necromancy - ******Task #1 - Some Religions Still Practice Necromancy:******Write about a long-lived practice or tradition**

**Writing Club February**

**Showtime: 13 - The Morning of the Dragon - (color) White**

**Lizzy's Loft: 19 - But stole it back and forever in debt**

**Lyric Alley: 13 - It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love**

**Word Count: 1104**

Hermione sighed staring at the table. It was empty. There was no vase of flowers, no box of chocolate, nothing. She knew Ron hadn't forgotten what day it was. Who could have forgotten about Valentine's Day? The whole world seemed to have exploded into shades of pinks and red. Normally, Hermione wouldn't be so upset about this, but they had been dating for three years and lately, she was starting to feel like Ron didn't even think about romance anymore.

It wasn't as though she'd asked for anything extravagant, just the cliche things most girls wanted; chocolates, flowers, and something shiny. She sighed again, shook her head, and headed off to work. Maybe she could work this funk off by dinner time. She was taking Ron out to a nice restaurant that she'd made reservations for over a month ago.

Hermione arrived at her office. The first thing she noticed was a bouquet of flowers on her desk. She gently picked them up and brought them to her nose. Lavender, roses, lilies, and baby's breath, all wrapped up with a sparkly white ribbon. She couldn't help but smile as she looked for the card. Not finding one, she shrugged and summoned a vase. Maybe Ron had come through after all!

Paperwork and dealing with the usual nonsense kept her busy until lunchtime. She'd planned to nip out of the office and grab something. However, the sheer mountain of papers made her change her mind. She'd just have to settle for the protein bar she'd stashed in desk.

"Excuse me, I have a delivery for a Miss Hermione Granger?" a voice asked from the doorway. Hermione looked up. Standing there, looking completely out of place, was a man holding a bag from Hermione's favorite deli.

"Oh, um, that's me, but I didn't... never mind, how much do I owe you?" she asked.

"Nothing, Miss. It was paid for when it was owl ordered."

"Thank you," Hermione said, taking the bag, giving the wizard a tip and carrying her lunch back to her desk. She smiled pulling out her favorite soup, a sour dough bread bowl, and a chocolate brownie covered in red and pink sprinkles. Once again, there was no note. She didn't mind. She knew it must have been Ron who had sent her lunch. Who else would even think about her like that?

The day ended with Hermione smiling. So far, she'd gotten flowers, lunch including something chocolate, and now she would be meeting Ron at the restaurant. She flooed home, dusted the soot off her robes. Ron wasn't home. She wasn't too surprised. She knew he'd been working later shifts lately. But he had promised he would be at the restaurant.

Hermione dressed quickly, putting on a new dress with a low v-neck. She'd been hoping for a necklace to wear with it, but since that hadn't happened, she put on one she already owned. She lid her feet into a pair of low heels. Ron didn't like it when she was too tall. She frowned. Why should it matter if she was taller? She took off the shoes, tossed them under the bed, and grabbed a pair of silver stilettos. She smiled, glancing at herself in the mirror. A quick swipe of lipstick, a dab of glitter, and she was off to the restaurant.

"Granger, party of two. Has my date arrived yet?"

"No, he has not. Would you care to be seated anyway?"

"Yes, please," Hermione said, wondering why Ron was running late. Hermione sat alone, sort of watching the time, pretending she wasn't. How could he do this? What about the flowers, the lunch...

"Hermione? Um, I know I'm not exactly who you're expecting, but I don't think he's coming."

"Fred? What are you doing here?" she asked, staring at the man before her. She couldn't help but notice he was dressed up, as if for a date.

"Hoping I could save this day for you? I... um, that is... well..."

"Sit and explain, and what do you mean Ron isn't coming? Did he get caught up at work?"

Fred sat across from Hermione. He looked more serious than she'd ever seen him. She realized she preferred his smiling face.

"No, it's not work. I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you, but you deserve to know. Ron's with Lavender, tonight, at that new club across town."

"And you know this how?"

"George saw them. He's there with Angelina. Look, I know you must be furious."

"But the flowers, the lunch..." Hermione started to say. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Those weren't Ron, were they?"

"Um, I can neither confirm or deny that accusation?" Fred joked. Hermione felt herself laugh despite the tears that had been building.

"But why?" she asked. "And why let me believe it was Ron?"

"Because, he's my brother. I gave him a chance, with you. I wanted you and him to work out. You seemed so happy, but then... I found out he's been..."

"Lavender."

"Exactly. So, Hermione, I know I'm not the Weasley you were expecting for a date, but would you like to have dinner with me? I would have asked you, if I'd had a chance before Ron..." Fred asked.

"We are at a restaurant, and I did make the reservation in advance. It'd be a shame to let it go to waste, and I most certainly don't mind your company."

"Exactly!"

"Alright, why not. I really liked the flowers."

"They put sprinkles on the brownie, right?" Fred asked.

"Yes, pink and red," she answered. Fred smiled.

"Good! I told them to make it special for you."

Hermione felt her face flush. Maybe Ron didn't care about her anymore, maybe their romance had fizzled, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy dinner with a man who obviously did care about her, and happened to be a bit of a romantic.

"That was really sweet, I heard the salmon is really good here," she said, glancing at the menu. Fred put his hand on hers.

"I would enjoy anything as long as I can share it with you, Hermione."

"I think I might feel the same, Fred, but one could you maybe do one thing for me, after dinner?"

"What?"

"Come home with me, we don't have to do anything, but the idea of Ron coming home and finding us in the bed..." Hermione's voice trailed off. Fred burst out laughing.

"You are my kind of girl, Hermione. I would love to help you break up with my git of a brother. Now, you said the salmon's gotten good reviews?"


	25. Just a Book (HermionePercy)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club February**

**Assorted Appreciation: 3- "Okay. No biting, though"**

**Disney Challenge: Alice: Write about someone denying society's expectations.**

**Trope of the Month: 10- Time: Night**

**Showtime: 20- The Revelation - (situation) A secret revealed**

**Film Festival: 18- (word) nothing**

**Lyric Alley: 7- Honey we can see right through you**

**Warning: sexual themes**

**Word Count: 626**

Hermione quickly shoved the book into her bag. She wasn't sure whose footsteps she had heard coming, but she had a sinking feeling it was going to be one of the prefects making rounds. She should have been watching the time better. She'd just been so eager to grab the book before it was delivered in front of everyone in the morning. She'd started reading it and completely lost track of time.

"What was that?"

Hermione nearly sighed with relief. The prefect doing patrol was Percy Weasley. He wouldn't even have a clue what the book was, much less what it was about, even if he had seen it.

"What was what?" she asked, feigning innocence. Percy blinked, staring at the witch.

"Whatever you just shoved into your bag the moment you saw me coming."

"Nothing, just a book," Hermione answered. Percy smirked slightly.

"Really, because it looked like the latest Lacey McGuire werewolf lover book, if I saw the cover correctly."

"And why would you even know what that book looks like? You steal one from a first year or something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Percy glanced around quickly. Once he was certain the two of them were alone, he turned his attention back to Hermione. She was leaning against the stone wall, watching him. She'd had no idea he knew about the books, most people would never admit to knowing about them, much less reading them.

"No," he whispered. "I've read all the rest of them. Flourish and Blots has a back order on the newest one," he confessed.

"And you want to borrow my copy to do what exactly? Read in the prefects loo alone while you... you know?" Hermione asked, enjoying the way Percy's face reddened to match his hair. She nearly giggled.

"I wouldn't use your copy for that," he said after a moment. "I'd just commit the passages that are, um interesting, to memory and use that."

"Oh, like the passage about how Clarice finds herself alone in the woods with only Mr. Kalisin to protect herself?" Hermione asked, watching Percy. "Oh, and then she manages to fall into a stream, soaking her dress?"

Percy blushed brighter. He'd never realized Hermione was such a tease, he'd always thought she was a boring little know it all. Of course, that's what everyone thought about him.

"Will you lend the book or not?" he finally asked. Hermione bit her lip. It had been fun toying with Percy, watching to see just how red he could get.

"I haven't finished it yet, though," she said. "I could lend it to you, I guess, I'm only in chapter three, where she finds out about Lumins' little den of fun."

"Den of fun? No! Don't tell me!"

"I was going to suggest we could read it together, in the prefects bath," she whispered. Percy stared at her.

"You mean... read as in...?"

"You get any redder and you'll be brighter than your hair," she laughed. "And yes, that is exactly what I mean, Percy. You interested?"

"But what about Ron? I thought that you and him," he started to say.

"His idea of romance is to give a handful of daisies he just stole from the greenhouse. Fanged daisies, mind you."

""Okay. No biting, though. I'm free Tuesday night," Percy finally answered, wondering why he'd never realized just how attractive Hermione actually was. Maybe it was because they had found a common interest?

"That's perfect with me. Sevenish?"

"Yes, you know where the room is?"

"Yes, I do. I'll see you then, Percy, and I promise not to read ahead any more than I already am," she smiled, darting off down the hall. Percy watched her, shaking his head. He'd just somehow accidentally poached his brother's girlfriend.


	26. The Other Brother (HermionePercy)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club February**

**Lyric Alley: 29- (Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)**

**Trope of the Month: 3- Action: Cuddling**

**Lizzy's Loft: 21- Until I feel his breath at my neck**

**Word Count: 616**

He gently nudged her. She had fallen asleep leaning against him and he wasn't sure if waking her was a good idea. He knew he really didn't have a choice. The rest of the family would be coming down for breakfast and he didn't want them to get the wrong idea. She whimpered slightly, cuddling against him.

"Hermione, um, you need to wake up," he whispered. She only burrowed closer to him.

"Love you," she mumbled. He blinked, staring at her. She was talking about his brother, she had to be talking about his brother. There was no way she could know who she was sleeping against, right?

"Hermione, I'm not Ron. You need to wake up before he comes downstairs," he said, gently pushing her off of him. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Is it morning already?" she asked, looking around.

"Close enough to. Everyone should be coming down soon. You were, um, sleeping against me."

"Sorry," she whispered. "It's... it's been..." her voice caught as tears filled her eyes. Everyone had gone to the Burrow after the battle, after they had done all they could. Percy had gone with them. He'd had some things that needed to be said, things he should have said sooner.

"Shh, it's alright," he said, putting an arm around her. She buried her face against his chest. He could feel the heat of her breath. He could feel the wetness of her tears. Slowly, he raised her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. She gave him a weak smile.

"You can cry too, Percy. You don't have to be made of stone."

"I did, while you were sleeping. I can't believe... I mean, it was horrible. So horrible."

"It really was. I don't think I'll ever get those images, those sounds out of my head. You said everyone was going to be coming down soon?"

"Yes, you might want to scooch over, before Ron comes down and sees you in my arms," Percy suggested.

"Actually," Hermione smiled, "I don't think so."

"What? You said you loved Ron while you were sleeping."

"Did I say his name?"

"No, but, who else would you have been talking about? I mean, everyone saw you kiss after the battle."

"That was a heat of the moment thing. You really think Ron and I are compatible, even remotely? We have nothing in common, Percy."

"Then who were you confessing love for?"

"The man I was using as a very comfy pillow?" Hermione suggested, biting her lower lip and looking up in to Percy's eyes.

"Me? But I... I ran away. I was wrong, I was on the wrong side of things."

"You did what you thought was right," Hermione said, running her hand up the side of his face. "And you came back, in the end," she added. "Besides, I've had a crush on you since like third year," she laughed.

"Really?"

"Really. I really should talk to Ron, before, you know, he gets the wrong idea about me and him."

"Right," Percy agreed. Hermione glanced around quickly before leaning up and kissing Percy passionately on the lips.

"There, now he knows," she replied, breaking the kiss. Percy glanced over and saw Fred and George standing in the doorway, their mouths hanging open. "Or he will as soon as they tell him," she laughed as the twins darted off.

"Maybe we should do that again, just in case someone missed it?" Percy suggested. Hermione nodded as he kissed her, his arms wrapping around her, holding her close. They could hear Ron yelling something, but neither one broke the kiss. Ron could yell all he wanted, Percy was the one Hermione's heart had chosen.


	27. Saying Yes (HermioneNeville)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club February**

**Lyric Alley: 2 - No man is worth the aggravation**

**Show Time: 1 - Overture - (word) Class**

**Lizzy's Loft: 27- The day has come**

**Word Count: 628**

Hermione flipped the golden sign to say 'OPEN'. She smiled slightly as the sunlight filtered through the glass window. She loved opening her shop in the morning.

She knew her customers would start trickling in slowly in about fifteen minutes. Madame Longbottom would be by to pick up the books she'd ordered, and try to convince Hermione to marry Neville, or at least go on a date with him. If she wasn't trying to set Hermione up with her grandson, she was chatting about something else entirely. Hermione had a feeling Madame Longbottom was lonely, with only Neville around.

She'd turned the offer down to marry Neville several times already. It wasn't as though Neville wasn't nice enough, or that she didn't care for him. No, after what Ron had done, she'd sworn off dating and focused on her career. It had been the best move of her life. Now, she owned Granger's Books, had saved up a fair amount and was fairly happy with her life.

The bell on the door jingled. Hermione glanced up, watched the person enter and then look around.

"Um, hi, Hermione. Um, my gram sent me to pick up her books?" Neville asked. This was the first time she'd seen him in her shop. Hermione smiled.

"Her gout acting up again then?" Hermione asked. Madame Augusta Longbottom loved to talk to anyone who would listen. Hermione usually played a captive audience at least once a week.

"Yes, she said she should have two books?" Neville asked, checking a sheet of paper in his hand. "She gave me a list to make sure I got the right ones and not _the Encyclopedia of Northern Mountain Plants of the Himalayas_," he explained.

"Here you go," Hermione said, pulling the books from the holds shelf. "Did you need anything else?"

"Um, actually, I was wondering, well, if you'd like to grab lunch some time?" Neville finally asked. Hermione blinked, staring at him.

"Like on a date?" she clarified.

"Yes," Neville answered, his voice sounding a little more sure, as if the hard part of asking was over. "I mean, I can understand if you say 'no'. You're busy, running the shop."

"You know, your gram is constantly trying to set us up," Hermione laughed after a moment. Neville's face reddened.

"I know. She thinks we'd be perfect for each other. Since, um, you don't think I'm a lost cause."

"Your gram is a powerful woman, although, I'm not sure we do have much in common. I'd never consider you a lost cause. You've taken the teaching position, right?"

"Yes! Professor Sprout is going to be retiring at the end of this year. I'll be the new herbology professor at Hogwarts."

"You'll need text books, all seven years worth, and some for the advance class. Possibly something about the medicinal property of plants," Hermione listed. Neville nodded, hanging on her every word.

"I'm sure you can help me pick the right ones."

"I would love to actually. You know what, I think I will take you up on that lunch offer, we will at least have something to discuss. How about Friday?"

"Is one alright? I've got an appointment in the morning."

"One will be fine, I usually close for an hour around then for lunch anyway. How about you just meet me here, at the shop?"

"Great, I'll see you Friday at one," Neville agreed, smiling as he picked up his gram's books and headed out. He paused, turned towards Hermione, and added, "And thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome, tell your gram I said hello, alright?"

"I will," Neville agreed, opening the door and making the little brass bell jingle again. Hermione smiled. Maybe Madame Longbottom had been right after all. Maybe her and Neville might be a good match.


	28. Pancakes? (HermioneDudley)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club February**

**Showtime: 6 - A Sunday Kind of Love – (restriction) a fic taking place over a weekend**

**Marvel Appreciation: 3 - [Plot Point] Write about following someone.**

**Word Count: 601**

Hermione slipped out the door, closing it behind her. She winced at the sound of the 'click'. What if he woke up? She really, really didn't want him to hear her sneak out. It had been a mistake going home with him, an even bigger mistake staying the night. She glanced around and made her way down the sidewalk.

"Good morning. It's a lovely Sunday for a walk, isn't it?" a voice called. Hermione felt her face flush. This was the first time she'd done something this stupid. Not to mention the first time she'd been caught.

"What's it to you?" she asked, turning to face the speaker. He was a man her age, larger than her. Maybe it had been a mistake to spend the night in Muggle London?

"Because, it's kind of dangerous out here in the mornings. There was a mugging two streets over," he explained. Hermione blinked. He cared about her safety? That was kind of sweet.

"Then what are you doing out here?" she asked. What if he was the mugger? Would he admit to it?

"Same as you," he said after a moment. "Had a little too much to drink, she was hot..."

Hermione laughed a little.

"Yeah, the one I stupidly went home with fit that description too," she admitted. "So, um, you were saying it was dangerous? You offering to walk me home then," she asked. He was pretty well built, muscular, the kind of guy that would be good in a physical fight. Of course, she had other ways to defend herself, but this neighbor was Muggle. She doubted it would be a good idea to do magic.

"There's a breakfast place, a little diner. They have really good eggs. You like eggs?" the man asked.

"As much as the next person I guess," Hermione answered.

"I'm going to go grab breakfast, if you want to come. I wouldn't say no to some company, especially not someone as pretty as you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. Pretty was most certainly not the first word that came to mind to describe herself. In fact, most people described her as brainy, or smart, or bossy. Pretty was a nice change.

"I just sneaked out of a one night stand and you're asking me to breakfast?" she asked in disbelief.

"Why not? I don't like to eat alone, and I doubt you're heading home to anyone, since you know... we're both out here after, you know," he admitted. "I'm Dudley by the way?"

Hermione's eyes widened, her face paled.

"Dursley? Dudley Dursley?"

"Do I know you?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I know your cousin. I'm one of Harry's friends, from school. I think, that maybe you might want to reconsider that breakfast offer?"

"Actually, no. I would not like to reconsider. I haven't heard from Harry in years, part of the fact my family was in hiding. I'd love to know how he's doing, so, breakfast?" Dudley asked again, offering his hand to Hermione.

"You're not worried I'll turn you into a newt or something?"

"If you do, I'd probably deserve it. They have good pancakes too if you don't like eggs," he added, giving Hermione a smile. She returned it.

"Alright, I accept," she said after a minute.

"Great, this way," Dudley said, leading her down a side street. She could see a plum and white striped awning nearby, with a large sign advertising something called a 'breakfast slam'. She followed Dudley, thinking that maybe that stupid one night stand had been good for something after all.


	29. Kiss the Cook (HermioneDraco)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #5 Magical Law - ******Task #1 - Auror Offices:******Write about a confrontation**

**Writing Club March**

**Fabulous World Of Comics: 4 - (color) pink**

**Amber's Attic: 23- (drink) coffee**

**Liza's Loves: 18- Graceful Green - Write about a Slytherin**

**Lyric Alley: 9- But I'm here with the door wide open**

**Character Appreciation: 27 - Trait: Confident**

**Warning: Slightly sexual language **

**Word Count: 728**

Hermione groaned. Yesterday had been the worst. She was facing an inquiry at work for some stupid reason. Well, she knew the reason, but that honestly didn't make it less stupid. To top things off, she'd gone home to her flat only to find it flooded.

She shook back an exasperated sigh. Sharing a flat with Ginny had seemed like a good idea at the time. Of course, at the the time, Harry and Ginny weren't shagging on every other piece of furniture. This time, they were in the shower, got distracted and flooded everything. Hermione had begged off instead of dealing with the naked pair.

Thankfully, Theo's flat had a standing offer. Crash whenever, no questions asked. Hermione and Theo had become friends at work. He was the one who helped her navigate the insane amount of pompous nonsense that came with the pure-blood world.

Hermione smiled. She could see herself happy with Theo, but Theo preferred guys, and only guys. At least, their friendship meant she didn't have to face things at work completely alone. Hermione slid off the sofa and walked barefoot to the kitchen. She'd managed to lose one of her favorite flats between here and her flat. She was planning to go look for it today.

She pushed open the kitchen door. Theo liked having doors to every room. Hermione thought it as a little much, but it wasn't her flat. She was too tired to even think about the doors honestly. Normally she slept in the guest bedroom, but Theo had taken a roommate. The pink couch was lumpy and for some reason smelled like cinnamon.

Hermione walked over to the counter, grabbed the coffee pot off the maker, filled it with water and turned to put it back. Her mouth dropped open and the coffee pot fell from her hand. It nearly hit the floor, but instead hovered about an inch from the tile.

"Granger? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Malfoy! And why the bloody hell are you naked!"

"I'm not naked. I'm wearing an apron. It covers my manhood," Draco stated, gesturing down to the gold and white apron with the words 'Kiss the cook' on it. Hermione just stared at him.

"But..." she sputtered, unable to help noticing a slight tent to a certain area.

"As for what I'm doing here, I live here, Granger."

"You're Theo's new roommate? No wonder he wouldn't tell me who it was. Figures," she muttered. "I thought you had like fifty manor houses you could stay at."

"I do, but they're currently being seized by the ministry, and searched, and I have no bloody clue when, or if I'll get them back. You have anything to do with that?"

"You wish! No, I have nothing to do with that branch of the ministry," Hermione answered, finally bending over and picking up the coffee pot. Draco couldn't help but watch her, noticing the way her shirt gapped in the front when she bent over.

"Like what you see?" she snapped, starting to make coffee.

"And if I did?" Draco asked.

"You know what your apron says?"

"Yeah, Theo thinks it's funny... Especially when I'm wearing it. He has a bit of a crush on me."

"He has a bit of a crush on anyone male and attractive. Don't flatter yourself."

"You think I'm attractive?"

"If one likes men who are standing naked in the kitchen while they're trying to make coffee, then yes," Hermione sniped, rolling her eyes. Draco laughed.

"Maybe you should take the apron's advice. I am currently cooking," Draco stated, gesturing to the skillet on the burner.

"More like you're burning whatever it was," Hermione smirked. Draco quickly turned off the burner and looked at the blackened mess in the pan.

"You could still kiss me," he offered. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I could, but you're not cooking and I'm not kissing anyone until I've had at least one cup of coffee."

"That sounds reasonable, how do you like your eggs?"

"Not charcoaled," she stated, laughing. Draco vanished the mess and pulled out several more eggs.

"You drink, I'll cook and then... we'll see where it goes from there?" he offered. She nodded, grabbing a mug and pouring herself the first of what she knew would be several cups of coffee.


	30. Shaking Hands (HermioneGinny)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #5 – Ritual and Ceremonial Magic - ******Task 2.******The binding may be done for just a year or so and renewed annually, or the fasting may be valid for as long as they love one another or forever. - Write about being reunited with an old love**

**Writing Club March**

**Showtime: 24 - Rag Doll – (character) Ginny Weasley**

**Liza's Loves: 13 - Orange Fizz - Write about a Weasley**

**Marvel Appreciation: 12 - [Colour] Black**

**Lyric Alley: 7- You smile but your eyes look cloudy**

**Warning: sexual/prostitute implications**

**Word Count: 669**

The rain pounded the ground, splashing around Ginny as she made her way down the street. She was already running late. The last client meeting had gone a bit long, not that she minded. Overtime pay was always something to be happy about.

"Ginny! Ginny, you dropped something!"

Ginny sighed, as if this day wasn't already going insane. She stopped and turned, about to yell at whoever had stopped her that she didn't have time for this nonsense. Instead, she found herself staring straight at Hermione Granger. The two hadn't talked since Ron had dumped Hermione in favor of being a git.

"Here, you dropped this," Hermione said, holding out a small, tattered, black leather bound book. Ginny's eyes widened. Shit! Did Hermione not realize what she was holding?

"Um, thank you," Ginny stuttered. Hermione handed the the book.

"You know, you don't have to do this? This is your little black book, isn't it, the list of everyone you've..."

"It's a list of my clients, yes. Now, if you don't mind, I'm running late to an appointment," Ginny snapped, grabbing the book and shoving it in her bag. It fell back to the soaked ground. Ginny held up the bag and realized there was a large hole in the bottom. She felt her face flush again as she saw the gold and red plaid of a school girl skirt peeking out. She quickly grabbed the book again.

"Does this appointment involve you losing your clothing?" Hermione asked.

"What's it matter to you?" Ginny asked.

"Because, I care about you? I know we haven't... really spoken since the thing with Ron."

"You left."

"I wrote you, didn't you get my owls?"

"No, I really am late, and being late means making less money, and besides, I really can't afford to lose a client."

"What about making a new one?" Hermione asked. Ginny paused, looking Hermione over.

"Who? I have a very high consulting rate. Not just anyone can afford me," Ginny stated, tossing her damp hair over her shoulder. It flopped against her black suit instead of flying dramatically behind her.

"What happened to you, Ginny?"

"Nothing happened to me. I just realized that if I wanted more from my life, I had to get it myself, even by unorthodox means."

"You decided selling yourself was really the only way? And as for the client I mentioned, how does the Minister of Magic sound?"

Ginny's brown eyes widened.

"You? Really? I thought... well, you know, you liked..."

"Because of Ron?"

"And Viktor, and Harry."

"I never, I like Harry like a brother. Well, what about my offer/"

"Take you on as my client?"

"Your only client, Ginny. Lose the book, the different client every day."

"Three clients a day," Ginny corrected. Hermione tried to keep her face expressionless. "So, just you and me? That's it?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered. Ginny shifted her feet slightly, a skeptical expression on her face.

"And you're not just trying to save or some other nonsense like that? You really want me, in your bed?"

"Why do think Ron and I broke up? I was snogging the wrong Weasley."

Ginny snorted.

"This would be a like a real relationship? Dinner dates and holding hands and being bent over your desk?"

"Yes, yes, and we can start with that if you want. I wouldn't object to you wearing that skirt," Hermione added, nodding to Ginny's bag. Ginny smiled.

"Alright, I was getting tired of this anyway, and by the way, the time I 'accidentally' saw you in the shower?"

"I know, why do you think I dropped the towel in the hallway?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded.

"Let's go then," she said, pulling out the black book and staring at it. Slowly she set it down on the ground. She drew her wand, smiled at Hermione.

"Incendio," she whispered, watching the book burn. "Alright, boss, where to now?" Ginny asked, looking Hermione over.

"My office," Hermione answered, taking Ginny's arm in hers and walking down the street.


	31. The Other Witch (HermionePadma Ronbashin

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club March**

**Disney Challenge: Redemption: Write about someone seeking redemption.**

**Showtime: 10- Big Girls Don't Cry – (situation) a break-up**

**Amber's Attic: 15 - (genre) hurt/comfort**

**Lyric Alley: 8 -You say someone left you broken**

**Warning: Major Ron bashing, and cheating**

**Word Count: 801**

"You cheating rat!" Hermione screamed, throwing a copy of the Prophet at Ron. He picked it up and stared at the headline.

"They've got it all wrong, 'Mione. See, she's kissing me," he tried to argue, his mouth full of bacon.

"You're both stark bloody naked, I don't care who's kissing whom. I... I can't even deal with you right now, Ronald Weasley. I'm going for a walk. When I get back, I want you and everything you've ever touched out of my flat."

"But, 'Mione, we're perfect for each other. I love you?"

"Two hours. I will be back in two hours and if you're not gone by then, I'll have Ginny teach me that new charm of hers."

Ron's face went pale. Hermione stormed out of the flat, the door slamming behind her. She wasn't sure where she was planning to go. Where could she even go at this point? She just started walking, picking a direction at random. It was a nice enough day, the sun was shining. It was warmish.

She found herself nearing Diagon Alley. Why not? She could stop at Flourish and Blotts, grab a new book, that would take her mind off this whole thing. She had just walked past a newspaper stand when she saw the front page again. Ron and some witch, she couldn't even tell who it was, locked in a naked embrace. Tears pricked at her eyes. She had known, well, at least suspected. There were those nights he came home late, nights where he claimed he was working. Maybe she should have realized, maybe she just wanted to hope, that maybe, just maybe she meant something to him?

"Hermione? Oh Merlin, Hermione! I finally found you. I went by your place, you weren't there. Ron's throwing a right fit, but he didn't know where you were either."

Hermione felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She could smell the scent of orange and spice. Suddenly the embraced stopped and Padma's eyes met Hermione's.

"You were looking for me? Why?"

"To make sure you alright," Padma answered, picking up a copy of the Prophet. "Hmm, they did not catch my good side at all."

"That's you."

"Unfortunately, yes. He told me he was single, I never would have... You have to believe me!"

"Wait, slow down!"

Padma paused, taking a deep breath.

"Ron ran into me at a museum opening. We hit it off, had a little too much to drink," she explained slower. Hermione nodded, pulling the other witch over to the coffee shop.

"Let's sit down, discuss this rationally. I'm not mad at you, Padma."

"Good idea," Padma agreed. She ordered a chai tea latte. Hermione got a black coffee.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Three months. He told me he was single. I believed him."

"I believed him too, that he actually cared about me," Hermione muttered. Padma put her hand on Hermione's.

"I just found out about this morning. Your name's listed in the article, if you want to call it that."

"So you came looking for me?"

"Yes, I was worried. I was distraught that he used me, that he used you too, apparently," Padma said, taking a sip of her tea. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. Or to help you kill the cheating bastard, I'm not sure which at this point."

"How much of my flat did you destroy?"

"The front door," Padma admitted, giving Hermione a half smile. Hermione shook her head.

"I probably would have done the same, honestly. So, now what do we do, now that we know the truth?"

"Hex his head?"

"And while that might make us both feel better, I don't think it will help in the long run. Was he actually getting out of my flat?'

"He was mostly just destroying things."

"My things, I'm sure. I'll call the law enforcement agency later, report the destruction. I really don't want to go back there. It was as much my place as his. I'd have to change the locks, and then who knows..."

"Need a new place to stay? I'm looking for a new roommate since my last one turned out to be a cheating little weasel."

"Really? You want me to share a flat with you?"

"Why not? Although, I'm not sure my bookcase is big enough for the both of us. You could also be my plus one for the Ministry Ball!"

"Really? Because I was about to ask you the same question," Hermione laughed. Padma smiled.

"As much as I hate his guts right now, I've got to say, Ron did have good taste in witches," she stated, raising her mug.  
"I'll toast to that," Hermione agreed, toasting Padma.

"The excellent tastes," both witches stated, bursting out giggling.


	32. Pitch (HermioneRogerDavies)

****A/N: I don't own Harry Potter****

****word count:325****

Hermione stared at the wizard in front of her.

"Roger?" she asked, as if unable to believe it was him. He turned and looked at her.

"Yes? Do I know you?" he asked.

"In a way. A few years ago, I was walking home and some other kids kept trying to take my books and you were walking the opposite direction. You turned and yelled at them. They ran off. I was too shy to say anything. Then you seemed to vanish."

Roger tilted his head, trying to remember the events Hermione was talking about.

"Oh! I remember now. I had given my parents the slip. I wanted to see what Muggles were like. I'd heard all these really wild stories and being the curious wizard I am, I wanted to know the truth. It's funny, if one thinks about it. My first encounter with a Muggle, was actually with a witch," he laughed. Hermione nodded, giving him a smile.

"I never really got to thank you for that. I almost approached you on the train my first year at Hogwarts."

"Why didn't you?"

"You were surrounded by people, laughing, having a good time. I was just a scared little kid with frizzy hair and horrid teeth."

"They look fine to me," Roger stated.

"I fixed them. So, um, what are you doing here? Watching the Harpies game too?"

"Actually, I'm with the Wasps. I signed right after I graduated. You're here to root for the Harpies?"

"Ginny's chaser."

"Right. Look, I know this is awkward since you'll be rooting for my opponent, but maybe after the game we could grab coffees? Catch up?" Roger suggested. Hermione nodded.

"I'd like that, and please, it'll be my treat for saving my books all those years ago," she added. Roger laughed, but nodded.

"Then I'll see you after the game."

"Good luck," Hermione called out. " I mean, I still hope Ginny's team wins, but good luck."


	33. Just for a Moment (HermionePansy)

****A/N: I don't own Harry Potter****

****This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****

****Writing Club March****

****Disney Challenge: 1. Lilo: Write about someone being alienated from others.****

****Book Club: Bronwyn Rojas: (trait) intelligent, (character) Hermione Granger, (word) honor, (relationship) sisters, (plot point) cheating, (trope) good girl/bad boy (or any variation)****

****Elizabeth's Empire: 8 ****__**ust Mercy**__**** by Bryan Stevenson: Write about someone fighting for justice. Alt. Write a prison!au (Bonus)****

****Marvel Appreciation: 1 - [Plot Point] Write about someone being imprisoned.****

****Lyric Alley: 14 – ********If you go to war, I go to war****

****Word Count: 602****

Hermione barely looked up when the door of her cell clanged open. Like every other Muggle-born, she'd been thrown into a cell upon being captured. She knew it wasn't just the Muggle-borns being locked up, but also those who spoke against Lord Voldemort.

"Hey, girlie, looks like you're going to be sharing now, isn't that wonderful?" a voice announced. Even Bellatrix's voice didn't cause Hermoine to look up.

"That's nice," she commented. "Hopefully this one doesn't snore," she added, pretending she didn't care that she was being held captive. Pretending she didn't care that she had no idea if her friends were dead or alive. That was the only way to survive, by not caring.

"Well, have fun, maybe you'll get lucky and she'll shank you in your sleep," Bellatrix laughed, slamming the door closed. Hermione kept her head down until she was certain Bellatrix was gone. She looked up over at her new cellmate. The last one had been murdered.

"Granger," she stated, looking at Hermione. "So... I'm your new cellmate. Which bunk is mine, or should I just share yours?"

"I don't really care, Pansy. Which ever one you want is fine. I can move to the top if you'd like the bottom. Why are you even in here? I thought your family was... you know."

"Death Eaters? News flash, Granger, not every Slytherin is a Death Eater."

"I just figured since you were so close to Draco."

Pansy snorted, ran her fingers through her short black hair, and glared at Hermione.

"Yes, well, that didn't go according to my plan. He's the reason I'm in here. He finally decided that he liked me, you know. Like I didn't waste six years on him? Well, turns out I'm not into whiny little wizard brats with daddy issues."

"You turned him down."

"Yup, now I get share a lovely cell with you."

"You wouldn't be my first choice for a roommate either, Pansy."

"That'd be Weasel, right? You two would totally be doing it on the bottom bunk?"

"No. If I had my way," Hermione started to say. She stopped, wondering if she should even be talking to Pansy. This could be some kind of trap? A way to see who she really cared about in order to get information?

"Go ahead, tell me? Trust me, I'm not Lord Moldysock's side. Not that he wears socks... ick!"

"He doesn't wear socks?"

"You never noticed? Those ghastly pale ankles in those shoes?"

"No. I was too busy running for my life."

"Right, sorry. So, if you had to pick, who would you want to be stuck in this stupid cell with? And you said not the weasel?"

"Right. Not Ron... Um, if I had to be stuck in this cell with someone, I'd want to be stuck here with," Hermione started again. Pansy had climbed up to the top bunk and was hanging upside down, so her face was nearly touching Hermione's.

"Guy or girl?" Pansy asked.

"Girl," Hermione answered without hesitating. Pansy's dark eyes widened.

"Ohhh, you and I play for the same team then! Nice! Bet your lips are really soft too."

"Why would you care about my lips?"

"Cause I'm about to kiss them," Pansy answered, swinging forward slightly and mashing her mouth to Hermione's. Hermione fell back into the bed, pulling Pansy with her. Pansy broke the kiss, looked around and laughed.

"Guess I'm sharing your bunk after all," she stated, kissing Hermione again. This time, Hermione kissed back, the feeling of someone at least pretending to care about her, making her forget everything just for a moment.


	34. Meeting Hermione(HermioneDraco)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #6 - ******Task #4 - Red brick dust mixed with dragons blood to prevent being crossed:******Write about preventing something.**

**Word Count: 515**

The door handle was a polished gold color. It had been shined recently, but Hermione could see a few smudged fingerprints on it. She grabbed the handle with her gloved hand and pulled the door open. The coffee shop around her buzzed with activity.

There was a couple sitting at the back table staring into each other's eyes. A man was reading a newspaper and stirring his cup wandlessly. A quick glance around didn't yield any results as to whom she was meeting. She had received the note in the post. She didn't recognize the handwriting. A small part of her was terrified this was some sort of prank, or even an attack. Even though the war had ended, she was still constantly looking over her shoulder.

Slowly, she took a seat at an empty table facing the door. This way she could watch everyone come and go. Maybe she could even see her date before they entered. She still had no clue who it could be. All the letter had said was they would be carrying a red rose. She smiled thinking about the romanticness of the gesture.

She could really use some romance after the whole relationship with Ron had fallen apart. Didn't she deserve to be swept off her feet? The bell above the door jingled. She looked up from her thoughts. No, it was a witch wearing a green dress and not carrying any flowers. She sighed.

Ten minutes. She had been waiting ten minutes. How long was one supposed to wait for a blind date? She didn't remember reading any rules concerning the matter in any of her books. She was sure Ginny's copy of _Witch Weekly_ would probably have some advice. She laughed, the idea of taking advice from a witches' magazine like that.

"Hermione?" a voice asked, pulling her from her thoughts. She looked up and blinked in surprise. Draco was standing there holding a red rose. Hermione smiled.

"Draco? Really? Wow, I never would have thought you were the one who wrote me," she babbled, unable to keep from noticing just how much Draco had grown up. His shoulders were a bit broader, his hair longer, and she couldn't help but feel a bit of attraction.

"Um, right, so, want to get a cup of coffee or we could walk to that new ice cream place?" he asked.

"Ice cream sounds amazing," Hermione answered, allowing Draco to help her to her feet. She slid her hand into his as they walked. They had only gone a few feet when Draco stopped.

"Hermione, um, I have a confession. I, um, well, Ron was the one holding this rose," he said. Hermione looked at him.

"Wait, my blind date was my ex?"

"Apparently. I'm sorry. I know how you two broke up."

"Thank you. I really don't want to get back together with Ron. What did you do him?"

"I told him to get lost once it became clear why he was there. So, do you still want to get that ice cream with me?"

"I would love to!"


	35. Cute (HermioneFred)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club March**

**Fabulous World of Comics: 30 - (word) darkness**

**Lyric Alley: 17- Ride home, put your head on my shoulder**

**Word Count: 545**

Hermione stared out the window. She couldn't believe she'd done it. She'd altered her parents' memories. They had no clue who she was anymore. They were safer this way. That fact didn't make her feel any better though.

The guy next to her was playing with a Rubix cube, trying to figure it out. She knew how to solve it, but right now, she didn't want to talk to anyone. Besides, he looked like he didn't want to be disturbed. He had a cap pulled down, hiding his face. Right now, all she wanted was to get to the Burrow. She needed to start planning for what to do next.

The lights flickered and suddenly the train was plunged into darkness. Hermione could hear people gasping, questioning what was going on. Hermione's fingers slid toward her pocket, towards the wand she knew was there. If this was an attack, she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"It's okay," a voice stated, grabbing her hand and holding it. The train moved through the darkness for a moment before the sound of the brakes squealing alerted the passengers that the train had stopped. Hermione turned to the man next to her, her hand still in his.

"You're safe with me," he promised.

"I'm sorry, but, I don't even know who you are. We don't know what's even happening?"

"Listen, just trust me. No matter what happens, I'll keep you safe, Hermione," he stated.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Hermione asked, her wand in her free hand. She leveled it at him, even though in the darkness he wouldn't be able to see it.

"Because, it's me, Fred," he answered, pulling off the hat. Hermione blinked.

"And I should just believe you? Prove it," she ordered. "Just like the ministry said. What do you call your twin?"

"Forge," Fred answered, laughing. "And I'm Gred. Now, put the wand away before someone sees and we both get in more trouble. This might be nothing?"

"You're probably right. The trains break down all the time, no reason to panic," she answered, lowering her wand but not quite putting it away. She still didn't know for certain they would be alright.

"Hermione."

"I'm seventeen," she hissed. "I can protect myself, Fred."

"Right, I forgot."

"Why are you even on the train?"

"I was coming to get you, actually. Mum wanted to make sure you made it to the Burrow alright, and I forgot you can apparate..." Fred admitted. Hermione felt herself smile.

"Thanks, oh, by the way, you need to solve the white part into a cross first," she said, touching the Rubix cube Fred had left on the seat.

"You can solve this?"

"Yes, I learned a few years ago."

The lights flickered back on, temporarily blinding everyone on the train. Hermione slid back into her seat, still holding Fred's hand.

"Guess it was just a mechanical issue," she said softly, sighing in relief.

"Good thing too, I'd hate to have to tell Mum I had to fight You Know Who to save your life," Fred joked. Hermione laughed.

"Maybe I would be saving you?"

"Maybe," Fred agreed, picking up the Rubix cube and holding it out to Hermione. "Want to help me?"

"I'd love to."


	36. Picking up the Pieces (HermioneAngelina)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club March**

**Book Club - ******Nate MaCauley: ******(phrase) pick up the pieces, (emotion) lonely, (word) shattered, (au) squib, (color) black, (dialogue) "There could be hope for us, though. If you let there be."**

**Showtime: 2 - Silhouettes – (word) Dim**

**Lizzy's Loft: 2 - (au) Single Parent**

**Film Festival: 5 - (plot point) a death**

**Marvel Appreciation: 5 - [Plot Point] Write about slowly healing from something.**

**Warning: mentions canon character death**

**Word Count: 658**

Angelina hovered by the green metal door. She pulled her jacket tighter around her. A white flier with thick black lettering advertised a support group for those who had lost loved ones during the war. She'd certainly been dealing with that. It had been nearly six years since the Battle of Hogwarts.

Six long years since the unthinkable had happened. Six years since she'd lost the love of her life, the man she was planning to marry, and the father of her child. Fred hadn't even about the baby. If he had... would he have...? No, she had to stop thinking about that. That's why she was here tonight. She needed to put this behind her, she needed to work through this.

Her son needed her. She needed to pick up the pieces of her former life, her former love, and try to move on. She'd been trying since that horrible night, but lately things had just seemed to be getting harder. It didn't help that Freddie was starting to ask questions about his father.

"You coming in?"

Angelina turned.

"Hermione. I didn't know you were part of this group."

"Yeah, I am. It does help, I promise. Come on, they're probably about to start, and you know if you don't get there early, all the good donuts are gone," Hermione said, giving Angelica a small smile.

"Wouldn't want that to happen," Angelica answered, following Hermione into the building. They walked down a dim hallway, stopping at an open door. Angelina could see about ten chairs arranged in a circle. There was a long table against one wall. A coffee maker and donuts were on the table. She could see four or five people milling around, some were talking to each other. She didn't recognize most of them.

"Let's grab our seats, unless you want to see if Max left any donuts?"

"I'm good. I ate before I came. Freddie doesn't like to eat alone. Besides, if I don't keep an eye on him, he'll hide his veggies under the table or feed them to the niffler again."

"Freddie?" Hermione asked.

"My son," Angelica answered. "He's named after his father actually."

"His father was -" Hermione started to ask. Angelina nodded quickly, blinking back tears.

"Yes, he didn't even know."

Hermione slid Angelina's hand into her own.

"It's going to be alright. There were a lot of things people died not knowing," she whispered. Angelina tilted her hair causing her long black braids to fall over her shoulder.

"Such as?"

"Severus didn't know I loved him back," Hermione answered. "He died thinking I... that I..."

"I'm sure he knew," Angelina answered. Hermione nodded. "I think the meeting is starting," she added, nodding to the people started to head towards the chairs. Hermione looked over at them.

"I don't think I can do this today," she admitted. "Seeing you... it was different when I didn't know anyone."

"Want to go grab a cup of coffee, catch up? You're dating Ron right?" Angelina asked. Hermione nodded. The pair started heading towards the door.

"Yes, I am. Does Mrs. Weasley know about Freddie?"

"I haven't been able to bring myself to tell her."

"She'll want to knit him a jumper," Hermione said after a moment. Angelina burst out laughing.

"I remember those jumpers. Fred always tried to swap with George and confuse me, but he never could."

"I remember that, actually. One year they tricked Mrs. Weasley into thinking Percy's favorite color was maroon."

The pair stepped outside into the misty evening air.

"You know, maybe I'm looking for help in the wrong places. Maybe I don't need a support group, maybe I just need someone who..."

"Remembers the same things? Someone who was there for the good times?"

"Exactly," Angelina answered. "There's a good coffee shop this way, Perky Palace, best lattes in the city."

"Sounds perfect. I'm glad you decided to come tonight, Angelina."

"Me too, Hermione. Me too."


	37. For You (HermionePiers)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #6 – Divination - ******Task #2 - Ceraunoscopy/Keraunomancy (Thunder & lightning):******Write about a message from someone/something important**

**Writing Club March**

**Lyric Alley: 15 - For you**

**Warning: Ron bashing**

**Wordcount: 565**

_ Where are you? You promised you'd help me_! Hermione texted.

She shook her head. She knew Harry had gotten a new phone. Maybe he didn't recognize its ringtone? She was standing outside the large Muggle medical building. Part of her wanted to just go inside, but she knew everyone would be staring at her. A young woman alone, yeah, she knew what they would all be thinking.

_I'm on Bend Street? I thought we weren't meeting until three? _

The text finally pinged back. Hermione sighed with relief. Harry had just lost track of the time. What else was new? She had been so glad when he'd agreed to come with her to this appointment. She wanted someone there to tell her it would be alright. That this child wouldn't be any less loved because of what had happened with Ron.

_No, it's in ten minutes! I'm already terrified and now you're not here. Please, could you hurry? Apparate if you need to. I really don't want to do this alone._

Hermione texted back.

_I'm on my way now. Where are we meeting again?_

Hermione rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered if Harry actually listened to anything she said. It wouldn't surprise her if he hadn't. Lately, his mind was only one thing and that one thing was Ginny Weasley's naked body.

_State Street Clinic_.

She texted back. The phone pinged a few seconds later.

_Right. On my way. _

Hermione sighed and leaned against the brick building. At least she wasn't going to have face this alone. He was on his way. Maybe they weren't growing apart like she had thought.

I'm right around the corner.

Her phone read. Hermione raised her head and looked around. Instead of seeing Harry, she saw a man about her age walking straight towards her.

"Um, hello?"

"Hello?" Hermione replied. Seriously, where was Harry? It wasn't like she could just postpone this appointment again.

"Look, this is going to sound crazy, but I'm the one you've been texting. You had the wrong number, but you seemed really frantic and worried. I'm Piers by the way. What's your name?"

"Hermione. My name's Hermione, and I was trying to text my friend, Harry, but now I don't know what to do, since I can't reach him apparently."

"Want to tell me what's going on? Maybe I can help you?"

"I've got an appointment, an ob-gyn appointment to see the baby my ex knocked me up with. The baby he's denying is his. Harry was supposed come for moral support," Hermione explained, tears streaming down her face.

"Wow, that's rough. Here," Piers handed her a tissue. "Look, I don't know you, you don't know me, but maybe this wasn't an accident? Maybe this is the universe trying to help both us? Come on, I'll sit with you through the appointment. I'll say whatever you'd like me to say. Afterwards, we could go grab some burgers and fries, with chocolate shakes?"

Hermione sniffled and nodded.

"Alright, let's go see this baby. Ready?"

"No," Hermione answered in a shaky voice. Piers took her hand.

"Great, neither am I, but just keep thinking about the nice juicy burger?"

Hermione nodded and allowed Piers to lead her inside and to the desk to register. She gave him a small smile wondering if maybe he was right. Maybe this was the universe's way of helping her move forward.


	38. In the Hay (HermioneCedric)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club March**

**Sophie's Shelf: 1 - Daenerys Targaryen, Game of Thrones: (word) Queen**

**Word Count: 640**

Hermione glanced over her shoulder. She could see them starting to catch up. Her brown eyes darted frantically around, looking for any hiding place. She could see a structure a bit further. If only she could make it.

Cedric sighed pulling out an apple and feeding to the prince's favorite horse, Apple Jack. He had been the stable hand at the royal stable since his father had passed. This wasn't the career he'd dreamed of having, but it was a job. The royals were a horrible spoiled lot and he wanted nothing more than to find something else. But it was a job.

He was about to fill the trough with feed when something flew in through the door and landed with a soft 'thud' in a pile of hay. He grabbed his pitchfork, figuring it was an injured animal of some sort. He pushed aside some of the hay to reveal a head of bushy brown hair. A pair of equally brown eyes looked up at him from the hay. Cedric lowered the fork slightly.

"Um, hello? Look, I know you don't know me, but could you please, please, not tell them I'm here? Please?" she asked, glancing at the door. Cedric could hear the guards outside. Their armor clanked as they moved.

"I don't even know who you are," he hissed. "How could I tell them anything?"

She nodded slowly.

"I could tell you who I am, but then, you see, I might have to kill you. I kind of made a mess of things and got in over my head. Now, well, they want my head," she explained. Cedric blinked.

"You!" one of the guards yelled. Cedric turned, kicking some hay over the girl's head.

"Yes, sir?"

"You're the stable hand here?"

"Yes, sir," Cedric answered.

"Have you seen a girl, brown hair, tattered clothing?"

"No, sir. All I've seen are horses. Why are you looking for her?"

"She's a thief, and a traitor to the crown. She's to marry Prince Draco and she's done a runner."

"As I said, no one here but me and the horses. I'll let you know if I see her. Who is she?"

"Princess Hermione of Hogwarts," the guard answered. Cedric had to fight to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. He was hiding a princess in a pile of hay! He watched the guard leave and turned to Hermione.

"You're a princess."

"Yes, and I'm supposed to marry, as you heard. I couldn't stand the idea of marrying Prince Draco, so I stole some clothing, ran away, and now I really need to get back to my own kingdom. My mother, Queen Minerva will understand, but..."

"You've been labeled as a traitor to the crown. How are you going to get back?"

"There's a ship, a man named Karkaroff can take me home, but I just need help getting to the shipping yard."

Cedric smiled.

"I can take you, on one condition?'

"What's that?" she asked, picking hay from her hair. Cedric couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she was.

"Take me with you. I never wanted to be a stable hand, surely you've got something better for me in your kingdom?" he asked. Hermione looked him over, at his muscular arms, at the dirt on his face. She smiled.

"I can most certainly think of something for you to do," she smirked. Cedric blushed brightly.

"Let's go then, can you ride?"

"I'm a princess, what do you think?" she asked. Cedric smiled, leading a large horse from its enclosure.

"Hop on, we'll ride Big Mac here to the yard. He'll get home on is own," Cedric said, climbing onto the horse. Hermione climbed up in behind him, wrapped her arms around him, and smiled.

"Let's get you home, princess," Cedric stated, nudging Big Mac into a trot.


	39. Finding Trevor (HermioneTheo)

**A/N:I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**Writing Club March**

**Disney Challenge: Stuck On You: Write about someone 'sticking like glue' to someone else.**

**Elizabeth's Empire: 1 - **__**A Separate Peace**__** by John Knowles: Write about a friendship overcoming obstacles. Alt: (emotion) jealous**

**Trope of the Month: 16 - Action: Knocking on something**

**Word Count: 583**

Hermione stood on the platform, her hand clenching her letter. Around her everyone was talking, making noise. The train whistle blew and Hermione was herded onto the train with everyone else. She was still standing in the train corridor when the train lurched to a start. She stumbled slightly, looking around.

"This one's empty," a voice called. Hermione continued to stand in place. The boy who had called her blinked and walked over to her. She didn't notice him approaching. He tapped her on the shoulder. She spun and looked at him.

"Hello, there's room in this car if you're looking for a place to sit," he said. Hermione tilted her head as he spoke, her eyes studying his lips. She nodded following him into the car. She sat across from him, watching him closely.

"I'm Theo, what's your name?" he asked. Hermione quickly signed her name sign. Theo's eyes lit up slightly.

You speak BSL? He signed quickly. Hermione smiled signing back.

I was afraid no one would know sign! She signed back.

My mother is unable to speak so we communicate using sign. I didn't catch your name from your name sign, could you spell it out for me?

Hermione, she signed, signing each letter so Theo would be able to say it. He nodded. A knock on the door caused Theo to look up. Hermione followed his example.

"Um, have either of you seen a toad?" Neville asked, poking his head into the car.

"No, we haven't seen a toad," Theo said, signing the words as he spoke them so Hermione would know what was going on.

We could help you look, she signed. Neville watched Hermione. He then looked at Theo.

"This is Hermione, I'm Theo and Hermione said we could help you look if you'd like?" Theo translated.

"I'm Neville. That would be great! My gram will be furious if I lose him before I even get to school," Neville said. Hermione watched him speaking, mostly being able to read his lips.

The three left the car, Neville going left, Hermion and Theo going right. They stopped at the first car the saw and knocked.

"What?" a red haired boy asked, opening the door.

"Have you seen a toad?" Theo asked.

"Nope, just me and Harry in here," Ron answered. Hermione glanced around, just in case they had managed to miss seeing something so small. A slight movement in the corridor caught her attention. She tapped Theo's arm and nodded towards the movement. She was already chasing the toad down the corridor.

"Never mind," Theo said, quickly following Hermione. She signed for Theo to go left and she would go right, and see if they could head off Trevor. Theo signed back in agreement. Soon they had the toad cornered. He tried to hop over Hermione's head, but she reached out and grabbed him. Trever calmed in Hermione's hands. Theo smiled.

"Neville! We got him!" he called, his voice echoing through the corridor. Neville rushed over to Hermione and Theo. Hermione handed him Trevor.

"Thank you, I don't know how I would have caught him without your help," Neville stated, Theo signed everything he said to Hermione.

You're welcome, Hermione signed. Neville looked at Theo.

"She said 'you're welcome'. Want to join us in our car, I could teach you a few basic signs?" Theo suggested. Hermione smiled as Neville nodded. Theo put his arm around Hermione's waist as they walked, her hand sliding on top of his.


	40. Trapped (HermioneTracey)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #6 Spell Origins- ******Task #1:******Write a fic where both Lumos and Nox are used accordingly.**

**Word Count: 547**

Tracey had nearly gotten away. She could hear the zombie shambling behind her. Her eyes darted around, searching for any place she could squeeze into, anywhere where she would be safe. She spotted a small opening, one that would lead down to the sewers. Making a judgment call, she ran over there. She slipped down the crack, landing with a soft 'splash'. She felt her ankle twist as she landed.

"Ow! Watch what you're doing!" a voice yelled. Tracey became very aware her foot was on top of something. The space was dark. Tracey pulled out her wand.

"Lumos," she whispered. The first thing she saw was a pair of brown eyes right in front of her.

"Nox!" the other person yelled. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? You want them to find us?"

"Sorry, sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry I landed on you. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, I think? You?"

"I think my ankle might be twisted."

"I'd tell you to sit,but you chose the smallest chamber in this system. There was a cave in sometime since the war. We're both kind of trapped here. That opening is the only way in or out."

"We could blast the collapsed wall?" Tracey suggested.

"And risk them hearing? No. Maybe you'll be able to help me climb out in the morning. It's going to be dark soon. Neither of us should be out after sunset. Not unless you want to be zombie food."

"No, I don't. I'm Tracey by the way. I think I recognized you when I turned on the light. We went to school together?"

"We did, I was in Gryffindor. Hermione."

"Right, I remember you being really smart, and cute," Tracey replied, blushing brightly in the darkness. She was thankful Hermione couldn't see her.

"You sat behind me in potions? Blond hair, long plait?"

"Yes."

"At least I'm stuck down here with someone who doesn't hate me," Hermione laughed.

"Of course, I don't hate you. Right now, you're keeping me sane. I've been working at the lab, trying to find a cure to the virus, or whatever is turning people. I got caught outside during lock down. There must have been a breech. All my research..."

"You could use my lab?" Hermione suggested. "Well, once we get out of here."

"You have a lab? A fully equipped lab?"

"Yes, well, technically... Okay, it belonged to Snape. He's dead, I needed it."

"Great! With the two of us, and his lab, maybe we can figure out a way to solve this!" Tracey exclaimed. "I could kiss you, Hermione! This is amazing!"

"Then why don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't I what?"

"Kiss me," Hermione answered. Tracey smiled, moving her head in the dark. She could sort of see the silhouette of Hermione's head. She leaned in, her lips finding Hermione's. She had never thought a kiss could taste so much like strawberries, but it did. The pair parted for a moment, before resuming. Tracey leaned against Hermione, finally falling asleep on her shoulder. Hermione closed her eyes, her hand sliding into Tracey's. In the morning, they would slip out of here, get to the lab, and maybe, just maybe, be able to use their brilliant minds to finally find a solution.


	41. Marrying the King (HermioneLucius)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club March**

**Fabulous World of Comics: 19 - (emotion) sarcasm**

**Showtime: 7 - My Mother's Eyes – (animal) Sparrow**

**Liza's Loves: 9- ****Monarch - Write a royalty AU – (******Bonus)****

****Sophie's Shelf: 30 - Ezekiel, The Walking Dead: (word) King****

****Word Count: 786****

The lacy collar of the dress itched my neck. I tugged at it for what seemed like the fifteenth time.

"Princess, you need to hold still!" my lady stated.

"Ginny, please. It itches, my hair is always going to be a bushy mess, and what the bloody hell are you putting on my lips!"

"Lipstick, Princess. Lipstick. You want to look the best for your wedding day."

"Why? He's not going to care what I look like. He's not going to care about me at all. All he cares about is cementing this stupid alliance."

"He probably also cares about diversifying the bloodlines," Ginny stated. I wanted to smack her. Most days, I could tolerate her nonsense, but today, today was already the worst day of my life.

"Ginny."

"Princess."

"For the millionth time, enough with the princess nonsense. You've been my maid for the last five years, please, just today, call me by my name?" I asked. Ginny nodded, pulling the brush through my bushy hair again.

"Very well, Hermione. And I'm sure King Lucius won't be so terrible. He's a widower, and I'd always heard he was kind to Queen Narcissa."

"He's old enough to be my father, Ginny."

"Yes, but he does have a large kingdom, if you care about that sort of thing."

"I don't."

"You should! Now, hold still. I'm going to try and braid this mess you call hair," Ginny stated, tugging on my hair again.

"I should just run away, become a hermit poet somewhere," I sighed. Ginny scoffed.

"Hermione, your poetry is rubbish. The last one was an ode to not eating your pears."

"I was seven. I've written much better things since then," I tried to argue. I could see Ginny shake her head.

"There, it's braided, for now. Here's your crown. Come on, I'm sure everyone is waiting for you at the church. If I fail to deliver you, it'll be my head on the chopping block."

"That's the only reason I haven't already run," I replied, picking up my skirts and following Ginny from the room.

I paused in the doorway. This was the end of my life here. My rooms, my chambers, I'd never see them again. Tonight I would leave for Lucius' kingdom as his wife. I was met with several other ladies as I stepped out into the corridor. They took my skirts for me so they wouldn't touch the ground. Ginny put a veil over my face. She smiled at him. Her family had fallen from grace decades ago, in doing so, she'd lost all claim to the crown.

We stopped outside the church. I could see the sunlight glittering off the stained glass windows. One depicted the symbol of the kingdom, a sparrow. Such a common bird to stand for the rise of the common people.

I could hear the music start. I was practically pulled forward, my feet put up a bit of resistance, but soon I was entering the double wooden doors. The carpet leading to the alter was bright red, reminding me of blood.

For a brief moment, I remembered Ginny's comment about bloodlines. I would be expected to consummate this marriage tonight. I felt a lump grow in my throat. I looked up, seeing the room through the transparent lace of the veil. The man standing at the alter had long blond hair, sparkling grey eyes, and a large silver and emerald crown on his head. This must be Lucius. I bowed my head again as I reached him.

"Princess," he whispered. His voice was firm, the kind of voice people listened to, the kind of voice people respected. It sent a shiver down my spine. I raised my head, my eyes meeting his as he lifted the veil revealing my face. I gave him a nervous smile. He took my hand in his. His skin was soft, smooth. The hands of a man who had never done a minute of hard labor.

He nodded to the priest who started the ceremony. Lucius kept watching me, his eyes never stopped sparkling. I could feel him studying me. I was terrified he would decide was unworthy of his attentions. I realized I wanted his affections, his attention. I wanted those lips against mine. I wanted to grab his long blond hair in passion.

"I do," he stated. The priest turned to me. Lucius was watching me still, my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

"I do," my voice echoed. Suddenly his lips were on mine. The whole world seemed to erupt in sparks. My heart seemed to explode. Lucius broke the kiss and we turned to my people, the new King and Queen of the Malfoy name.


	42. Forgiving( HermioneAntonin)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club March**

**Lizzy's Loft: 23 - (emotion) Regret**

**Lyric Alley: 18 - Last night's in the rear view mirror**

**Sophie's Shelf: 14 - John Murphy, The 100: (scenario) Villain to Hero/Good Guy**

**Warning: Mentions death, torture. **

**Word count: 1244**

Hermione looked out the window. The train was scheduled to leave in a few minutes. She could see people hustling and bustling out the window. There was a man arguing with a woman, a woman being followed by a small hoard of children, and for a second, Hermione was certain she had seen Lucius Malfoy.

She quickly put the thought out of her head. There was no reason any of the Malfoys would be here. There was no reason anyone she knew would be here. She pulled her gaze from the window. The seat next to her was still empty, but it was the only one. Personally, she hoped it would remain that way. She wasn't sure she'd be good company at the moment. She'd gone to Australia to find her parents and hopefully unalter their memories.

She'd managed to first part, but the second had proved impossible. They still had no idea who she was, nor did they remember anything of their former lives in England.

"Pardon," a deep voice said. Hermione felt her blood run cold. She thought she recognized the voice. It couldn't be, she mentally told herself. The same way she shouldn't have seen Lucius Malfoy on the platform. A dark shadow fell over her as someone sat down into the only empty seat on the train, the one right next to her. Her eyes took in the large figure, the scruffy jawline, the scar running across his face. Her heart seemed to stop for a moment. Antonin Dolohov. Hermione had been certain he'd been sentenced to life in Azkaban, or killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. Either way, he should have been sitting next to her on a train in Australia.

He turned her direction. Immediately she turned and faced the window. Would he even recognize her? Would he remember hitting with that spell in the Department of Mysteries? Did he care that she had a scar across her lower stomach, that she might never fully heal from the amount of Dark Magic he'd hit her with?

"Heading to England?" he asked. She squeaked out a 'yes', keeping her head down. Her hands trembled slightly. She grabbed her book, anything to steady them.

"You from here?" he asked after a moment.

"Britain," she answered. Would he recognize her voice? No, they'd never spoken. It was unlikely he'd have any clue who she was.

"I'm from Siberia, originally," he replied. Hermione wasn't surprised, he had a touch of an accent.

"What brings you to Australia?" she asked, her curiousity finally winning.

"Business. You?"

"Family," she said after a moment. It wasn't exactly a lie. They were still her family, even if they didn't know it.

"Ahh, family is important. I had a family once. That was a long time ago."

Hermione could hear the sadness in his voice. She'd never thought about the fact he might have had a family. She'd barely given the man beside her any thought other than the fact he was a Death Eater.

"Once?" she asked in spite of herself.

"There was a war. My family, they were not on the right side."

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered. She'd lost loved ones too. She'd lost her parents.

"Thank you, Miss..."

The train whistle blew and Hermione could feel the train start moving. She was stuck here, next to this man, this Death Eater, until at least the next stop – three hours away.

Hermione considered lying. Did he know her name? Surely he did, she was a friend of Harry's.

"Hermione, my name is Hermione," she answered. It was the truth, he didn't need to know her surname.

"Hermione, I knew of someone with that name, in the war."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, she wondered what Dolohov would say about her. Would he slander her name, talk about how he nearly killed her?

"She was a child, much like my Anya. Just a child and I..., you don't want to know what I did to her. It was war. I know there is no redemption for what I did. I only hope she hasn't suffered too much at my hand."

"Anya?' Hermione asked. Dolohov had mentioned a family. Anya had been his daughter?

"My daughter. She was killed before the war started. She was special and others did not like that. They broke her, destroyed her, and finally, in the end... she died. I was mad with grief, my wife she left me. She could not understand, handle the fact Anya was like me, terribly like me. She blamed me for our angel's death. She died a year later."

Hermione felt tears building in her eyes.

"Why are you telling me all this? You don't even know me."

"True, I do not. Maybe that is why it is easier to talk to you now. You do not know me, you do not know the things I've done in the name of man who offered me very much."

"He offered you belonging, revenge, didn't he?" Hermione asked, slowly she raised her head.

"Yes, and in his name I hurt people. Most of whom I blamed for the death of my family. They weren't like me, Hermione. They were... I thought they lesser at the time," Dolohov paused, taking a deep breath. His entire body seemed to sag.

"And now?" she asked. "Now what do you think?"

"She was a child. I attacked a child, a girl like my Anya. A girl my Anya might have grown up to be," he whispered, burying his face in his hands. Hermione reached over and touched his shoulder gently.

"If she were here, this girl, what would do now?"

"I'd hope to every God in the universe that she forgives me. I know she would never do such a thing, I do not deserve it."

"We all did things we're not proud of," Hermione whispered, biting her lower lip. "In the name of someone else. In the name of what we thought was right."

"You were there, in the war?"

"I was. I was teenager when it started, became a warrior. I lost my family, my friends. I did something that I had hoped to reverse, but... It's not possible. I should have known it wasn't possible. I was so bright, so brilliant. I... I was there, in the Department of Mysteries. I was the girl you attacked. Hermione's not such a common name, is it?" Hermione asked, tears building in her own eyes. Dolohov raised his head and looked to her. This time, she didn't look away. She gave him a sort of sad smile.

"I'm sorry about your family. I'm sorry you were taken advantage of by that criminal."

"You mean it, you really are sorry."

"I am. And I know you feel you don't deserve it, and maybe you don't, but I can't hold onto this anger forever. Maybe I need to forgive you, maybe you need to forgive yourself even more. You're not to blame for what happened to Anya, or with your wife."

"Thank you, Hermione. I would like to make things up with you, you've actually been the first person to be kind to me since I was released. May I take you to dinner? I would like to start my life over."

"I would like that. I think a new start might be what I need to," she answered, giving him a genuine smile, the first one she'd given anyone since the war had ended.


	43. Playing for Keeps (HermionePeter)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. **

**This is a rockstar AU. Enjoy**

**Word count: 712**

The bar was small. There were three chairs at the bar itself, one booth, and a handful of tables in front of the stage. Three of those chairs were occupied at the moment.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Remus asked, looking to his left.

"We need a new singer," Sirius argued. Peter nodded his head.

"But holding auditions? All we're going to hear is fifty bad covers of 'You Give Love a Bad Name', you realize that right?"

"So, we take the first person who doesn't sing that song," James said. "It's either this or disband the band. We can't continue without a singer. Why did Reggie leave again?"

"Because he's Regulus," Sirius muttered. "Let's get this disaster on the road," he added, motioning to the man on the stage.

Peter looked out at the nearly empty bar. He'd heard the Marauders needed a new singer. He'd seen them in concert a few times. He only hoped he was good enough. He squeaked slightly, wondering if he was going lose his voice before he was even called out onto the stage.

"Hey, I've heard that you picture the audience in their knickers it helps with nerves," a voice commented. Peter turned and nearly ran into a wall. The air filled with a girl's laughter, not mean laughter, but the kind that said she'd been there and done that before.

"I...I'm not nervous," Peter tried to explain. "It's just... these guys are my idols and what if they don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't they like you? You can sing, can't you?" she asked. Peter nodded, looking at her. The girl, well woman, was leaning against the back wall. Her curly dark hair puffed around her head. She reminded him a bit of a poodle his great-aunt had owned.

"You look like a poodle," he blurted out. She blinked a few times.

"Oh, yeah, it's a bit shorter than I would have liked," she replied, patting her hair a little.

"I, um, I like poodles," Peter stated. "What's your name? My great-aunt had a poodle named Fifi."

"Hermione, what about you?"

"Peter. Peter Pettigrew. Oh, they're starting to call people. What if I can't sing? Wait, what are you doing back here? You're a singer too?"

"Yes."

"And now I know I won't get it! You're perfect for the band, pretty and smart, and funny, and now I'm trying not to picture you in your knickers!" Peter exclaimed, bowing his head in embarrassment. Hermione sighed.

"Would it make you feel better if I sang with you? We could do a duet? Then they would see how well you can work with someone else. No one else here is doing a duet," she added, giving Peter a smile. He tried to brush is short hair back.

"Really? Why would you help me?"

"Because, you obvious have a huge hero worship going for the Marauders. I'm just here because I like to sing. You should be in the band, I could always do back up."

"Next," the man on stage called.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, taking Peter's hand.

"Um, wait, what are we singing?" he squeaked.

"How about You Give Love a Bad Name? Know that one?" she asked, giving him a toothy grin. He couldn't help but notice how her front teeth were larger than her others. She reminded him of a beaver, a poodle beaver.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Exactly!" Hermione exclaimed, dragging Peter onto the stage and launching into the song. Soon his voice joined hers.

"I thought... see, I told you."

"You said fifty bad covers, this one is amazing. Look at them on stage. Look at that chemistry!"

"I think we're done with auditions?" James asked, watching as Hermione and Peter dominated the stage. Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Enough," Remus called to the duo. "Peter and Hermione, correct?"

"Yes," they answered together.

"We originally thought we only wanted one singer, but the way the two of you sing together, how would you both like to be Marauders?" Sirius asked. Peter and Hermione looked at each other.

"Yes!" they screamed as James, Sirius, and Remus joined them on stage.

"Welcome to the Marauders then. I now dub thee Wormtail and Kitten," Sirius said, pretending to knight the pair with James' guitar.


	44. Her Potioneer (HermioneDraco)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**Word Count: 415**

Hermione paused in the doorway. She could hear him inside. The clink of glass sent a thrill up her spine. He was working. She loved it when he was working. The passion in his eyes, the way he moved with a nearly fluid precision. Her heat thumbed loudly.

Carefully, she slipped into the room. He didn't notice her. His attention focused solely on the vial in his hand the pewter cauldron in front of him. She watched he dripped the contents of the vial into the cauldron. Three drops. The steam rising turned a pale lilac. She smiled as his eyes lit up. He'd corked the vial and set it on the table. HE studied the potion for a moment and then finally looked up.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" he asked, staring at her.

"Minerva sent me to make sure you came to dinner, professor," she answered, teasing the last word a little. Draco snorted. He'd taken over the potions position after Severus' death. At the time, he's had no idea that teaching potions came with a groupie. Apparently, Hermione Granger had a thing for potioneers. Not that he minded.

"Very well, accompany me so I don't get lost, or distracted, along the way?" he offered. She nodded, taking his arm. As they walked, Hermione rattled on about the day's class. She had taken the arithimancy position that had opened after the war. Apparently Professor Vector had decided an early retirement sounded like a good idea. Draco was glad Hermione had taken the position.

"I saw some of what you were working on, well the lilac smoke part," she said as they turned the corner.

"Then you saw the final accumulation of three months of work and research finally paying off. That is a new version of the fever potion, this one promises not to taste like feet."

"What does it taste like?" Hermione asked.

"Something more pleasant. Grapes at the moment. I might tinker with it, but at least grapes are better than feet. Wouldn't you agree?"

Hermione paused and turned so she was facing Draco.

"Since I wear grape flavored lip gloss, I most certainly agree," Hermione stated, pressing her lips to Draco's. He laughed.

"And this is exactly where I got the idea," he whispered in her ear. "Want to skip dinner?"

"Minerva told me to make sure you ate... she actually didn't mention where," Hermione answered, giving Draco an innocent look as they quickly changed course towards Draco's chambers.


	45. Back For You (HermioneSirius)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club April**

**Assorted Appreciation: 5 -Trait: Charming**

**Sophie's Shelf: 4. ******Demon Pox ******(The Infernal Devices) - Prompt: (plot) A relationship between a human and a humanoid creature (mermaid, vampires, werewolf etc).**

**Lyric Alley: 4 - It starts again**

**word count: 823**

Hermione wiped the tears from her brown eyes. Crying didn't accomplish anything. It didn't really make her feel better, it didn't change what had happened between her and Ron, and it most certainly didn't make Ron any less of a git.

"I hate him!" she yelled at the empty night sky. The only response was the sound of a owl hooting in the distance. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him," she screamed, over and over until her throat was raw and tears were streaming down her face.

"That's a lot of rage over a guy."

Hermione spun, her hands clenched into fists. Her wand slid from her pocket to her wand hand.

"Now, now, no need for that. I heard you screaming and wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Don't come any closer!" Hermione shouted, holding her wand up. The tip lit slightly.

"You won't hurt me, it's not in you to hurt me."

"And why wouldn't I hurt you? I am more than capable of defending myself," Hermione stated, her heart pounding in her chest. She had picked this spot because it was isolated, because no one would be here. She'd come camping here enough times with her family. She'd been here with Ron and Harry.

"You won't hurt me, Kitten, because I'm your soulmate," Sirius stated, stepping out of the shadows. He looked exactly as he had been when he'd died. Hermione blinked, unable to believe her eyes. It had been nearly four years and he didn't seem to have aged a bit.

"You're dead," Hermione hissed, her hand shaking slightly.

"I was dead, yes. I got better. Well, actually, no I didn't. I'm still dead, technically, but here I am, a beautiful angel here to save the damsel in distress."

"You died. You fell threw the veil and died."

"And now I'm back as an unearthy creature, yes, yes. Now that we've got that out of the way, mind if you tell me who you're screaming about? It's obviously not me, because you didn't know I was backish."

"Prove it, prove you're really Sirius Black," Hermione demanded, not lowering her wand.

"I can turn into a dog. I'm an unregistered animagus. I had a brother named Regulus. I'm the disowned son of Walburga and Orion Black. I once kissed Remus on a dare..."

"Anyone could know most of those things," Hermione commented.

"Fine, fine, one night in the summer before your fifth year, you asked me about soulmates, asked me if you had one, if being a Muggle-born would affect you having a soulmate. I said it shouldn't, because I already had a feeling about you being special. Does that prove it for you, Kitten. Also, I call you 'Kitten'."

Hermione slowly lowered her wand.

"You're still dead?"

"Yes, and no, I'm an angel, so whole new set of rules. I can walk the earth, but can't die. I also have wings, but they're not very impressive. New angels only get these tiny little things. I mean, what's the point of being an angel if you can't have huge white wings?"

"Why are you here?"

"For you, mainly. That and I got really bored, I mean, I can only hear about Lily and James being cute so many times, and Heaven's really kind of... repetitive in some ways... And white really isn't my color, don't you agree?"

"You ran away from Heaven, didn't you?" Hermione asked, backing back a laugh.

"I might've run away from Heaven..." Sirius admitted. "Now, who were you yelling about?"

"Ron."

"He's a git."

"Exactly!" Hermione stated. "Were you serious about being my soulmate? That I can't hurt you?"

"I didn't know either! I found out after I died. If I'd known..."

"You said I was special, so maybe part of you knew," Hermione suggested as her and Sirius sat down on a log.

"So what should we do now? I'm a runaway angel, Heaven probably won't want me back."

"And I'm dealing with the man I thought I loved betraying me."

"I'm not really a rebound kind of guy, but... we are meant to be together."

"You said I couldn't hurt you, does that mean you can't hurt me?" Hermione asked.

"It should."

"Does that include breaking my heart?"

"If we are truly soulmates, yes, it does. I can not hurt you physically, mentally, emotionally. I would be unable to break your heart."

"Then prove it, prove your my soulmate."

"How?" Sirius asked, wondering what exactly Hermione was thinking.

"By grabbing ice cream with me. I don't need a rebound, Sirius. Right now, I just need a friend, someone who isn't on Ron's side?"

"I like ice cream, there used to be this little place in Muggle London. James and I would sneak there all the time. Let's go see if it's still there!"

"Sounds perfect," Hermione agreed, taking Sirius' hand, and letting him take her to hopefully get ice cream.


	46. Lobster (Dramione, support group)

****A/N: I don't own Harry Potter****

****This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****

****Assignment #8 – Criminology- Task #2 - Acting Purposely: Write about someone actively working toward accomplishing a goal. ****

****Writing Club April****

****Book Club - Grant Tavish:****** (character) Draco Malfoy, (phrase) move on, (word) survival, (emotion) guilt, (dialogue) "Actually, I think I'm the lower form of scum on this planet.", (theme) redemption**

**Disney Challenge: 2. Flynn Ryder - Write about someone trying to turn their life around.**

**Bingo: [5.C - Theme: Determination]**

**Elizabeth's Empire: 23. (action) holding hands**

**Scamander's Case: 27 - (emotion) regret**

**Lyric Alley: 7 - Stop saying that we're invincible**

**Warning: survivor's guilt**

**Word Count: 1016**

Hermione crossed her legs in front of her. She then uncrossed them, and crossed them again. The plastic chair was uncomfortable. It had a crack on one side and was a ghastly shade of faded coral. She figured it had been nice looking about a decade ago, when it had been new. The other chairs in the circle were in the same amount of disrepair. The only difference was were the cracks were and which washed out color plastic they were made from.

"You're early," Draco stated. "Is it because today's the anniversary of the battle?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"I know, I couldn't... I couldn't be alone today. It's been three years of survival, three years without them because of something stupid I did."

"Hermione, you didn't do it. You didn't do anything wrong. I thought we talked about this?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione. "And you don't have to be alone. I'm only an owl, a phone call, a floo call away," Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But if I had... I could have... Maybe they wouldn't have died. I should have been able to save them. I'm the most brilliant witch of my age, and I couldn't..."

"There was nothing you could do," Draco stated, noticing Hermione was wearing a green and silver pendant. She'd started distancing herself from anything that reminded her of Hogwarts, of the battle, of the life she'd once had. Today she'd apparently decided to wear a pendant of Slytherin colors. He took that as a sign. Maybe he was finally starting to get through to her. He was pretty sure she'd started coming to this support group because of him.

"They shouldn't have died. I should have saved them,"she whispered. Draco shook his head. Hermione had been unconscious when Ron and Harry had been murdered. There was nothing she could have done. Draco wished he could have brought them back for her, not that anyone could bring back the dead. He hated seeing her beat herself up over something she'd had no control over.

"Everyone, please be seated," a man called from the front of the room. Draco slid into the seat next to Hermione. She gave him a sad looking smile and then turned away. Draco frowned. He wished she would smile again, a real smile. He hadn't seen her smile since school, since before the war. He wondered if she would ever smile again. There had to be something that would bring that smile back, even if only for a moment. He remembered she hadn't even smiled when she'd found out they'd won. Harry and Ron had been dead.

"Draco, is there anything you'd like to share today?"

"No," Draco answered, turning his attention back to thinking about Hermione. She'd started showing up at the support group about five months ago. He'd seen her before then, on and off. Draco had started coming here to cope with his mother's death. She'd been killed in the war as well. He didn't know who had held the wand, but he had a feeling he really didn't want to know.

"Hermione? Would you care to share today?"

"It's been three years," Hermione said. Her voice pulled Draco from this thoughts. "When does the pain stop? Does it ever stop?"

"No, it doesn't. It lessens," someone else in the group said. Draco didn't know who. He didn't care who it was.

"Then what's the point? We go on with our lives, go out to eat, get jobs and what's the point? We don't have any power, we couldn't save anyone when it really mattered. I couldn't save them," she whispered. Draco reached over and took her hand. She paused, looked over at him, gave him that sad smile Draco had come to know.

"Those are excellent points, Hermione. And The point is that we live our lives, we live for those who couldn't, who didn't. We can't let what happened break us, make us feel as though we're not important," the man in the front of the room said. Hermione nodded, not pulling her hand from Draco's. He couldn't help but notice how warm her skin was, her soft it was.

"And on that note, that concludes our meeting for today. You are all welcome to stay and talk if you'd like. If not, I will hopefully see you all next week."

"Hermione," Draco started to say. Hermione looked over at him, down at their intertwined hands. She looked up at him, seeming to be mulling over something. Draco waited for her to speak.

"Want to, um, I don't know, live or something? I mean, maybe he's right. Maybe we should live a little? I've never had lobster, have you?" she asked. He blinked slightly at the abrupt change in subject.

"Yes," he answered. "It's an acquired taste. Would you be interested in trying it, with me?" he asked. He hoped she would say 'yes'. If nothing more than so he could spend more time with her.

"I... yes, I would love to," she blurted out, looking shocked at her own agreement. Draco smiled.

"How about lunch then? I know a place." He knew several actually. His name did still carry a little weight, but that wasn't important. He wondered if this counted a date. He had asked her out to a meal, maybe?

"Alright, and Draco, I have noticed how you've been here for me these last few months, and thank you. I don't think I could have come this far without someone like you to talk to. You've really changed since school. I like this new you. So about that lobster?"

"Right this way," Draco said as he and Hermione walked hand in hand from the support group. She paused in the doorway, looked back at the circle of plastic chairs, turned, faced Draco, and finally after months of sad smiles, she gave him a real one. Draco smiled back, hoping Hermione would never stop smiling like that and beyond happy he had been the one to bring it back.


	47. You Should Hear (HermioneCho)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club April**

**Bingo: [1.A - Dialogue: Don't be a coward."]**

**Showtime: 17 - Peter's Denial: (weather) windy**

**Amber's Attic: 28 -"I'm reading your note over again, and there's not a word that I comprehend, except where you signed it 'I will love you always and forever'."- "Screaming Infidelities" by Dashboard Confessional**

**Lyric Alley: 16 - It's you and me on a Monday**

**Word Count: 734**

The sound of shuffling paper pulled Hermione back to the present. Lately, her mind drifted whenever it had a chance. It wasn't something she could control, not that she honestly wanted to. The fact that her mind kept replaying one small interaction should have given the witch a clue, but Hermione still couldn't figure out why.

"What's Cho like?" she finally asked Harry. Harry had gone on one date with Cho. It had been horrible apparently.

"She's very, well, she cries a lot," Harry answered. Hermione sighed. That much she knew. She'd heard Cho crying in the loo and while she understood to a degree what the older girl was going through, she had no idea how to help her.

"Tell me something I didn't already know," Hermione muttered. Harry just shrugged. Not for the first time, Hermione was certain Harry was completely oblivious to the world around him.

"Why don't you just ask her yourself? I mean, if you want to know about her?" Harry suggested. Hermione realized that maybe Harry wasn't so oblivious after all.

"Because, every time I try, the words get all jumbled and I make a fool of myself."

"I do that all the time, but girls still love me," Ron commented, walking into the room chewing on something.

"Only Lavender," Hermione retorted. Ron laughed tossing Harry a chocolate frog.

"Give her a chocolate frog," Ron added. "Girls love chocolate!"

"Cho's allergic," Harry commented, a thoughtful look in his eye. "She said so at Madame Puddifoots'. She likes coffee though," he added as an after thought.

"That is at least useful," Hermione said, slipping out of the common room. Her heart still fluttered just thinking about talking to Cho. She'd almost spoken to her twice, both times she'd ended up so tongue tied she was sure the twins had slipped her some of their prank candy.

"Hey, Hermione!"

"Luna?"

"I've been looking all over for you."

"Why? Harry hasn't set a time or date for the next DA meeting."

"It's not about that. How do you feel about Cho Chang?" Luna asked. Hermione felt her face heat up.

"So you do like her, great. She has not shut up about you lately. It's Hermione this, Hermione that, you really should talk to her."

"I can't," Hermione admitted. "The words always come out twisted or wrong."

"Then write them down, send them in a letter, and meet her under the full moon at midnight while wild sugahbeetles chirp their love songs?" Luna suggested.

"What if she doesn't want to me meet?"

"Don't be a coward, Hermione. You really should hear how she talks about you," Luna stated,

giving Hermione a smile before darting back off again. Hermione shook her head. Other than the odd creature Luna mentioned, that sounded like a pretty solid plan.

That Sunday night, well Monday morning technically, Hermione's heart pounded loudly in her chest. She'd taken Luna's advice asking Cho to meet her at the fountain at midnight. She'd confessed her feelings, every single one of them had been committed to paper. She only hoped Cho would feel the same and not leave her sitting out here watching the moonrise. The wind whipped around Hermione, causing her curls to bounce against her face. Maybe she should head back inside? Was Cho even going to come?

"Hermione?"

Hermione spun. Cho was walking towards her. Her black hair pulled back into a single plait. The wind rocked it back and forth against her back. She wore a nervous smile. Hermione couldn't help but notice the slight shimmer of her lips.

"You came," she whispered, staring at Cho. She'd been so afraid she wouldn't come, that all the letter would do was scare her away. Or that Cho wouldn't feel the same way.

"I did," Cho said, sitting down next to Hermione. "How could I not after I read your letter."

Hermione nodded, trying to say something, anything. Cho laughed.

"Luna may have mentioned you have a bit of trouble talking to me, so I thought that maybe instead of talking, we could use our lips for something else?" Cho suggested, kissing Hermione. Cho's lips tasted like strawberries. Hermione had never realized just how much she loved strawberries until that moment. She kissed Cho back making a mental note to find a way to thank Luna for helping her find the perfect words to lead to this perfect meeting.


	48. Squid Show (Dramione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 428**

**Warning: sex**

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Someone might catch us," Hermione hissed glancing around.

"Who is going to catch us? Everyone is busy celebrating. No one is going to notice we're gone, and if they do, well, don't we deserve a minute to ourselves?"

"I'm not denying that, but Ron will be looking for me. He kissed me, and I might have kissed him back."

"Wait, you care about the Weasel?"

"No! It was a heat of the moment thing, Draco. You know I don't like him like that. I never have and I never will."

"Could have fooled me last year, with the Lavender thing," Draco laughed. Hermione grabbed a green throw pillow and smacked him with it.

"Ahh, now this is more what I was hoping for, a pillow fight in the Slytherin common room. You've never even been in here, have you?"

"No," Hermione admitted, looking around. "Is it true that sometimes the giant squid comes by the window?"

"It is, it likes to watch people, especially when they're on the couch over there," Draco answered. Hermione snorted.

"Really, so it's a bit of a voyeur, is it?"

"A bit. Why? You want to give it a show, Granger?"

"Maybe, isn't that why you brought me down here, Draco? One last night to fulfill your dreams of shagging me in the Slytherin dorms?" Hermione asked, sliding off her jumper, revealing a black tank top. Draco nodded in appreciation.

"We could give the squid a show, if you'd prefer. I mean, I do have a nice comfy bed..."

"Let's give the squid a show," Hermione whispered, pulling Draco towards the couch, her sleeve falling down over her shoulder. He nodded, following her as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. He returned it sliding off his shirt. He tossed it aside as he slid Hermione's tank top off. She wrapped her arms around him as they fell onto the couch. Hermione had managed to slide Draco's slacks off when she noticed a large round eye peering into the common room.

"Looks like we've got our audience after all," she laughed, vanishing the rest of their clothing.

"Never took you for the type, but let's give the squid a show," Draco whispered, caressing Hermione's body.

"I love you, Draco," she purred beneath him as the squid blinked at them, watching intently.

"I love you too, Granger," Draco whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Enjoy the show, squid," Hermione called out, wrapping herself around Draco. The squid blinked again, not leaving its peephole as it watched the Gryffindor princess shag Draco senseless.


	49. Stages (HermioneAntonin) Dancer AU

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters **

**Word Count: 602**

Hermione stretched, shrugging her shoulders and tilting her head slowly to either side. She could hear the music swelling from the stage. Soon it would be her turn to glide across it. Soon, she would be in the center of attention, the lights shining brightly above her. Soon they would all be watching her, even if she couldn't see their faces. She twisted to the left and then the right, stretching as she listened waiting.

"One, two, three," she whispered in time with the music, before the song started to swell and her slippered feet carried her out from the wings. Arms spread, she arched her back, her feet flying across the stage. Her eyes were closed as she tilted her head back. She could feel the light filtering through her eyelids, as her feet found their marks on the floor.

_One, two, three_, she thought, worried he would miss his mark. _It had been a difficult year for them. Dating should never have been on her mind, not until she couldn't dance anymore. But there he had been, standing with a suitcase in hand. There he had been, a new immigrant looking for a troupe, looking for a place where he could dance. Their Master had welcomed him in, pairing him at first with Padma. Hermione had known that would end in disaster. _

His hands around her waist, a perfect catch. Twirl and release, sending her across the stage. Bow into a controlled fall, listen to the audience gasp. Her body lay still for a second before right leg up, over left, roll and rise. The moves were ingrained into her. She could do them in her sleep. She knew his moves too, knew he would be standing to her left. She knew he would be sweeping her to her feet in one, two, three, beats.

The first time they'd danced together had been passion, a fire suddenly finding fuel so powerful it would never stop burning. The second time they danced, the passion only grew and grew. Soon, just the dance wasn't enough. Soon, their lips no longer pretended to meet, soon she trusted him with her life and her with his.

He pulled her up, hands meeting. Her legs wrapped around him as he twisted her over his body. A tilt and a jump away, him pursuing. Hermione smiled, loving this part of the routine. She loved the playfulness, the game before she let him catch her and twirl her above his head.

_His hands held her tightly, shared kisses when they thought Master wasn't looking. There was whispered conversation about when they were older, when they couldn't tour, could no longer grace the stage, about settling down. There was talk about a family, something that for now could never happen. Hermione was too good, too perfect to allow such a thing. It was a dream to be put on hold, to be forgotten for now._

The music slowed, him holding her above his head. Slowly, he spun her down, her toes touching the stage, as she broke away. He pulled her back against him. The kiss wasn't faked for the audience, the kiss was perfect passion and raw fire combined. It broke to applause as the lights dimmed, in anticipation for the second act.

Hermione slipped backstage, Antonin following her lead, as they tumbled together onto the old sofa in the green room. She curled against his chest, his fingers through her tangled hair. Neither spoke, but both marveled in the performance they'd just completed, thoughts of someday still on both their minds, although neither would admit it.


	50. Dragon Flight (HermioneCharlie)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**No dragons were harmed in the writing of this fic.**

**Word Count:753**

"This reserve is just amazing, Charlie. I can't believe, well I can, that you designed this whole place yourself," Hermione said, looking around. Charlie smiled watching her. He was dressed in a pair of khakis, a loose white linen shirt, and a wide brimmed tan hat. Hermione couldn't help but think how handsome he looked, well in a rugged sort of way.

"You had something to do with it, Hermione. Don't sell yourself short. If it wasn't for you, the ministry would never have given me the funding I needed."

"They were enslaving a dragon in the basement of Gringotts. I had to do something to make sure that never happened again. I mean, I know it was a great theft deterrent, but at what cost. It's a living, breathing creature!" she exclaimed, as Charlie showed her around the reserve. She made a few notes on the clipboard she was carrying. Charlie smiled.

"He's here, you know. The dragon you, Harry and my brother released, he's here. He's got a nice cave about halfway up that mountain," Charlie said, pointing to a tall peak. Hermione smiled.

"That's wonderful. So, um, everything seems in order. The dragons appear to be well cared for, there's more than sufficient safety measures put in place to protect the rangers."

"Hermione, are you really just here to give a report to the ministry?"

"I mean, that is part of it," she started to say.

"How about I give you a tour, a real tour?" Charlie asked.

"This isn't a real tour?" Hermione asked, tilting her head. Her curls moved as she did. Charlie laughed.

"It's the boring ministry approved tour, I'll give you that. No, I'm talking about seeing everything from the air. We have a few dragons that we confiscated that can't be fully released into the wild. They're too tame."

"Oh. That's... wait, are you offering me a tour on the back of a dragon?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide. Charlie nodded.

"I am offering you exactly that, just don't tell the ministry?" he asked, his brown eyes twinkling. Hermione giggled as Charlie whistled and a bronze dragon landed in front of them.

"This is Cinnamon. Cinnamon, this is Hermione, she's the one responsible for this place. Go ahead, let her sniff you," Charlie said, grabbing a rope. Hermione stood still as Cinnamon sniffed her, finally satisfied, the dragon let out a small snort. Charlie slid the rope around the dragon's muzzle. He climbed up easily and looked down at Hermione.

"Here, grab my hand," he said, reaching down for her. She took his hand and he pulled her up in front of him. "Ready?" he asked. Hermione nodded, her heart pounding in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was because she was about to fly on a dragon or because of the very attractive man behind her.

"Alright, here we go," Charlie stated as Cinnamon took to the air. Hermione let out a small squeal as they flew. Charlie pointed out different parts of the reserve.

"This is amazing," Hermione whispered. Charlie smiled.

"Want to see my favorite spot?" he asked.

"I'd love to," she replied. Charlie tugged the rope slightly causing Cinnamon to descend. She landed in a small clearing surrounded by mountains. Hermione could hear the trickle of water and soon saw the source. There was a small waterfall creating a stream through the clearing. They slid off of Cinnamon's back. The dragon yawned, stretching out and curled into a ball.

"This is beautiful," Hermione whispered, looking around. "Does anyone else know about this spot?" she asked.

"No, only me, and now you," Charlie answered. " I wanted to share the most beautiful part of the reserve with the most beautiful witch I'd ever met, but you kept putting off this visit. I was hoping it wasn't because of me?"

"It wasn't," Hermione assured him. "I... I had to work a few things out before I could come here, deal with seeing you."

"What might those have been?" Charlie asked. "Breaking up with Ron?"

"That's one of them," she admitted. "The other was figuring out exactly how I felt about you."

"And?" Charlie asked. Hermione smiled.

"And hopefully you feel the same," she whispered, standing on her tiptoes and kissing Charlie passionately on the lips. She broke the kiss and looked at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her so they were eye to eye.

"I do," he whispered, kissing her, as the sun started to set around them.


	51. Wolf (HermioneRemus MuggleAU)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**Warning: fade to black, muggle AU**

**Word count:781**

Hermione looked at the room key in her hand. The whole trip here had been one nightmare after another. She'd nearly lost her suitcase three times, the train had been late, and now it was nearly one in the morning. All she wanted to do was find her room and collapse into sleep.

"Three oh three," she repeated to herself while trying to juggle her bag, her suitcase and the the large roll of parchment. Finally she reached the third floor, mentally cursing the lack of a lift in this particular hotel. She shook her head as she located the room. She slid the key card, waited for the click, and then pushed the door open, tripping over her own feet. Her things went sprawling across the floor.

"That's one way to make an entrance," a voice commented.

She felt her face flush for a moment. Slowly, she lifted her head and found herself looking into a pair of concerned green eyes.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong room," she stuttered, quickly climbing to her feet and starting to gather her things.

"If that were the case, then why did the door open?" he asked. Hermione paused.

"They gave me the wrong key?" she said, uncertainly.

"Maybe, or maybe they doubled booked the room. What's all this?" he asked, nodding to the roll of parchment.

"Oh, it's my research, I'm presenting at a conference," she answered, trying to keep her answer muggle sounding. She honestly had no idea to whom she was speaking. He might be in town for the same conference, but one couldn't be too careful.

"The Full Moon Conference?" he asked. Hermione blinked in surprise, but nodded.

"Yes. I'm presenting on my research on the increase of grey wolves since their reintroduction into the western territories," she said with a smile.

"Ahh, you must be Hermione Granger. I'm Remus Lupin, of the Hogwarts Research Facility."

"Oh my Gods," Hermione whispered. "You're... wow... I never thought, I mean, it's an honor, sir," she said. Remus laughed.

"I've heard about your research as well, Miss Granger."

"Please, call me Hermione."

"Only if you'll call me Remus. You would not believe how stuffy it sounds to be called 'Professor Lupin' by everyone."

Hermione giggled.

"So, um, I guess we should go down to the desk and see if we can get this whole room mess sorted?" she suggested.

"Why bother them. It's late. I mean, I wouldn't mind sharing, if you don't?"

"That would be fine with me. There's only one bed though."

"I'll take the sofa," Remus stated, giving Hermione a firm nod. She smiled and started unpacking the few things she would actually need during the night.

Hermione lay in the bed, her eyes fighting to stay open. She wasn't sure why she trusted Remus so much, so instantly. No, she knew why. She'd read everything he'd ever written, including some of his autobiography. She'd been in awe of the man ever since she'd learned about him. A smile played across her lips. Slowly her eyes started to close. The sound of a loud 'thunk' caused them to fly open again.

"Remus?"

"I'm fine, the couch... not so much," he answered in the dark. Hermione clicked on the lamp next to the bed. The whole couch had somehow sunken in. Remus was stuck in the middle. Hermione quickly crossed the small room and helped pull him to his feet.

"Guess that's not an option," she stated, looking at the broken couch. "You're lucky you weren't hurt," she added.

"I guess so, I'll see if I can put the cushions on the floor."

"Don't be ridiculous, come share the bed with me. We've got to get up early for the conference, we both need our sleep," Hermione said, gesturing to the full sized bed. Remus looked at it, at Hermione in her night dress.

"We both know if we both get in that bed, it's unlikely either of us is going to get much sleep," he commented, noticing the look in Hermione's eyes.

"And that would be a bad thing how?" she asked, biting her lip. "I've admired you since forever... wait, you're not married, are you?"

Remus held up his bare hands.

"No, I'm not married, no, I'm not in a committed relationship."

"Me either," Hermione stated, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge, swinging her bare legs. Remus followed her.

"I have to admit, you do make a very tempting offer, Hermione," he said, clicking the light off. Hermione squealed and giggled loudly as he tackled her.

As Remus had commented, neither of them did get much sleep that night, not that they minded.


	52. Kissing Ron (RonHermione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day one dialogue - "I don't love him, you prat. I love you." **

**Word Count: 483**

Hermione watched Harry dash of towards the latest small fire.

"If you love him, you should go after him, I mean, isn't that what happens in the films?" Ron asked. Hermione turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"You and Harry, if you love him, go after him," Ron repeated, a defeated look on his face.

"I don't love him, you prat. I love you," Hermione laughed, staring at Ron. "I always have," she added.

"Wait, what? You love me, but you were hugging Harry and..."

"He's like a brother to me, Ron. I know you and your brothers may not hug, but Harry and I do. Besides, you're the one I kissed."

"That meant something?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course it did, do you think I go around kissing just any guy?" she asked. Ron shook his head. Hermione wasn't that sort of girl.

"No, but it was the middle of a battle and there was a chance we weren't going to win and I thought, maybe you just wanted a kiss just in case we... you know," he answered, looking at the floor. Hermione shook her head and smiled at him.

"Ron, just because it wasn't the perfect time for a kiss, doesn't mean it didn't mean something."

"So you really do love me? And not Harry?"

"Correct, I love you, not Harry. Seriously, me kissing Harry would be like you kissing Ginny," Hermione laughed. "Really? After all these years, after everything we've been through, you doubt I love you?"

"Well, I'm not the Chosen One, or special, or funny," Ron answered.

"You're funny, and cute, and there's this thing you do where you are totally oblivious to things, but somehow know the exact right thing to do or say," Hermione stated. "Also, you thought about the house elves, no one else did."

"I knew how important they are, and it's not fair because what if they didn't want to fight? Can they even fight?"

"I'm sure they could," Hermione mused. "Frying pans do make nice weapons..."

Ron laughed.

"So you really love me?" he asked.

"I really love you, Ron Weasley," she answered, putting her arms around him and kissing him on the lips. He eagerly returned the kiss, ignoring the sounds of the Great Hall bustling around them. He heard someone wolf whistle and he and Hermione broke apart. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, as if trying to decide if they wished to continue the kiss. They stepped apart both smiling as they looked around to see Fred, George and Luna watching them. Luna was snuggled up against Fred.

"Took you long enough," George called.

"Bugger off," Ron yelled, his face turning bright red. Hermione laughed, leaned over and whispered something in Ron's ear that caused him to smile even larger. With that, she grabbed his hand the two slipped out of the Great Hall.


	53. Mirrored (HermioneDraco)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day 13 – Draco/Hermione**

**Word Count: 900**

Hermione's fingers touched the cold glass. Her fingertips matched those of the man in the mirror. He looked at her with an almost unreadable expression on his face. Hermione had always known she was eventually meet her soulmate, the man in the mirror, but their paths had yet to cross in real life. It was a series of misfortunes, disasters, and other completely uncontrollable variables that had kept them apart, save for staring at each other through the glass.

Part of Hermione wanted nothing more than to smash the mirror to bits, send all the shards flying around her. She was tired of seeing his face, his blond hair, his blue grey eyes, the smile on his face. She was tired of wondering what it would be like to kiss him, to hold hands, to curl up together under the blankets. She was tired of going to sleep alone. She was tired of being alone!

The mirror couldn't convey words, conversations were on written slabs, with the words distorted and backwards. Draco had mastered the art of mirror writing. He knew his soulmate could read every word he'd written. He'd been the one to suggest meeting, getting to know each other in the real world.

Their first date had never happened. She'd gotten sick and had to cancel. The second one neither them ever made it to the venue as a tornado had ripped through the city. The third... he still wasn't sure what had happened that time. He'd waited for her, but she never showed. She was in the mirror an hour later saying he'd never showed.

This time, he had a new plan. He needed to find out where Hermione lived, or invite her to his manor. That would probably be the easier of the two options. She was a bit evasive about where she lived. Tonight, he was going to do it, invite her to his home. He'd inherited the manor from his family on his eighteenth birthday. He hoped Hermione liked the place, she was his soulmate after all, so one day, she would be living here with him.

Hermione glanced over at the mirror. Draco was there. He was sitting in his usual seat, a wing tipped, high backed antique looking chair. Hermione couldn't help but notice how everything in Draco's background screamed wealth, while everything in hers, well was quite the opposite.

She'd never been wealthy, but at the same time, she'd never honestly wanted for anything. Her parents had been dentists, and while it was a decent profession, they had never really made a name for themselves. Part of her was terrified Draco would think less of her once he found out she came from such a humble background.

Draco held up his tablet, his address written in perfectly written block letters, making it easier for Hermione to read. He saw her eyes scan the address and then widen. Her mouth opened slightly as if in shock.

He tilted his head, their way of asking if the other was alright. It had taken time to develop all the little ways of communicating without actually speaking to each other. Hermione nodded, and wrote

'when' on her own tablet. Draco smiled.

Now? He wrote. He watched Hermione seem to think about it, about meeting him this late. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms. He'd waited too long for that. She finally nodded, giving him the signal for one minute.

He watched her scurry around her home. He could tell the furniture was second hand, the place was much smaller than his, and he knew the clothing she wore wasn't any brand he'd ever heard of. But he didn't care about any of that, he knew his parents would have, if they'd still been alive. They had always been about keeping up appearances, something Draco had learned only lead to pain and disappointment.

Hermione gathered her bag, her thoughts were flying. This time, she would be in the right place. The weather was perfectly clear and she felt fine. There should be nothing keeping her from finally meeting Draco. She hurried out of her flat and drove to the address Draco had given her.

The manor came into view and Hermione couldn't believe it. It was much larger than she'd suspected. She'd known Draco was rich, but this was just... almost too much. The gate opened for her and she drove inside. A flash of white in the brush caught her attention. It was a white peacock. She almost turned around, embarrassed at her lack of wealth.

A man appeared on the porch, a man with white blond hair, blue grey eyes, and what appeared to be a very inpectable fashion sense. Hermione felt her heart thump in her chest as she parked the car in the car port.

She stepped out and found herself standing face to face with him, with Draco Malfoy. She stared in his eyes for a second, and as if it were a scene in one of those romantic movies, she found herself kissing him. Draco returned the kiss with ease, marveling at how amazing it was to finally have his soulmate in his arms, to finally, finally, be able to meet.

The kiss broke and they smiled at each other, neither needing to speak as Draco offered his hand and led Hermione inside the manor.


	54. Hunting (HermioneLuna)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day 27 - The Croods **

**Word Count: 628**

Hermione adjusted her dress, pulling the skin further down over her knees. She's already scraped them once climbing to the top of the large rocks. She was doing the same today. Her family didn't understand. They were content to just keep doing things the same as they'd always been done.

She wasn't like that. She wanted more! She'd seen the creatures gathering up here the last few days. Large birds with larger wings. She knew they must taste amazing. Everything they speared from the sky tasted amazing.

She'd seen the way the others in the tribe watched the creatures, but none of them were brave enough to go after one. She grabbed another rock as she continued climbing up the rocks, the creatures were circling again. She smiled. She had tied her spear to her back using braided hair and this way she wouldn't lose it if she missed. She hated being smarter than her family and friends. None of them seemed to want to come up with ideas on how to better things.

She reached the top of the rocks and stood there just looking out over everything. She could see her family's cave, could see Ron's family's cave. She was supposed to join their families some day. She didn't like the idea much. Ron was one of the ones who made fun of her and her ideas. She knew she would end up doing it anyway, that's how things went.

Deals were made without her consent or opinion. She shook those thoughts from her head and turned her attention to the flying creatures. She raised her arm, spear in hand. They didn't look as much like the birds they usually shot from the sky. These had odd shaped wings and long tails. It didn't matter. Food was food. Hermione focused her vision on the plumpest looking one.

"Hey, you!" someone yelled. Hermione dropped her spear, the hair kept it hanging at her side.

"What?" she asked, turning to face the person who had interrupted her hunt.

"They don't have much meat on them, the draggettes," the speaker said. Hermione put a hand over her eyes to block out the sun. The speaker was a female, about Hermione's age. She had yellow hair like the tall plants that grew past the caves.

"That's what those are?" Hermione asked.

"What I call them, anyways. I'm Luna. Why are you up here?"

"Hermione. Hunting... well, trying to hunt."

"The real reason?" Luna asked, tilting her head, her blue eyes watching Hermione. Hermione felt her face heat up.

"Running," she muttered. "From Ron. He won't climb up here."

"Who's Ron?"

"Boy I'm supposed to join."

"He hunts well?"

"No."

"Then why do you need him?" Luna asked, giving Hermione a smile. Her teeth were pointed, perfect for tearing meat off things. Hermione looked at her.

"You hunt well?" she asked, noticing that Luna was not just skin and bones.

"Yes, I do. I have a cave of my own. My family is gone. Come home with me?"

"But my family?"

"I've seen you down there, Hermione. I saw you climb up here the other day. I like you, you're smart and pretty and I'm lonely. Come home with me?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment. She could go back down, be laughed at for not killing something that wasn't worth killing. Join with Ron like everyone wanted. Luna was different, Hermione could tell that much.

"Okay," she agreed, putting her spear on her back and following Luna from the top of the tall rocks downward to a cave nestled between two boulders.

"Welcome home," Luna announced, stepping inside as Hermione did the same, feeling maybe the hunt hadn't been as much of a failure as it had first seemed.


	55. Satin Sheets (HermioneLucius)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Word Count: 320**

White marble pillars leading to

velvet red carpeting on the stairs

leading to his room,

his bed draped in cream satin sheets

a lacy champagne colored canopy above their heads.

Days spent lying in bed with her.

dreaming about the what ifs that they can never confront.

Outside white peacocks scream, sing,

reminding them why they stay

sequestered inside.

Too many tongues will wag.

Too many people will talk.

What does he see in her?

What does she see in him?

Twice her age, more than twice

if one stops to count.

The purity doesn't match up.

Pure-blood

Muggle-born

Star crossed to the point of secrecy,

stowed away in a room in his manor

locked in a fierce battle between

what he thought he knew

and what he's learned now.

A slight shift in thinking coming from almost dying,

from losing everything he had once valued.

The former Slytherin Prince

and the newly graduated Gryffindor Princess,

a tale of royalty for the ages.

Dark and light

Light and dark

His long blond hair against her dark coffee curls.

Her lips pressed against his,

hands intertwined as they stand

on a balcony facing the gardens.

The air full of floral perfumes -

lily, lilac, lavender,

as they pretend they don't see

the beetle in the bushes,

pretending she doesn't recognize

those very particular little markings.

They both know they're names will

be smeared across the front page

come daybreak.

Lucius and Hermione Caught in Secret Tryst,

the headline will scream.

Neither will need to check the by line.

The author's identity will be obvious.

They both know this secret will no longer

be a secret.

For a moment, there will be talk

there will be consequences, but then

a new story will come, will arise

more scandalous than a Granger Malfoy

romance and they can retreat

back to the secrecy of

the manor's master bedroom

and its cream colored satin sheets.


	56. Giving In (HermioneParvatiOmega)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Warning: nudity, Omegaverse, sex**

**Word Count: 601**

Hermione pulled her hair back and looked at the frizzy mess behind her head in the mirror. She sighed before letting all fall back over her shoulders again. She'd hoped things would be different here at Hogwarts, but apparently it wasn't. She was still an alpha female, extremely rare apparently, and about to have her first heat. She hated that her body could dictate so much of her life. Maybe she didn't want to mate with the first male she came by? Maybe she didn't want to mate with anyone!

"You've been in there all day, you coming out Granger?" Parvati's voice yelled through the door. Parvati was a typical omega, she would just sit and wait for someone to notice her. Very rarely she brought attention to herself. Hermione sighed, giving up on the fluffy mess that claimed to be her hair. She pushed the door open to see Parvarti standing there completely nude. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at her dormmate.

"Parvati?"

She asked, as the girl walked over to her, kissing her slightly on the lips. Hermione tried to ignore the feelings the kiss stirred in her chest, in her nether region. Yes, she knew going into her heat could cause insanity, could cause her to lose her mind. She felt like that kiss was causing her to lose it already.

"I know what you are, Hermione. I know you're an alpha and that you're about to come into your time, and that if you don't... well, with someone..." Parvati stated to say, looking for the right words. Hermione already knew them, already understood with the girl in front of her was hinting at.

"That it will drive me insane for a few days and maybe forever?" Hermione answered, her eyes noticing Parvati's budding breasts, the slight bit of hair between her long bronze legs. Hermione felt her own body responding, wanting to reach out and touch. She fought to control herself, biting her lip to resist the urge to shove Parvati to the floor.

"Right, I know it's worse for alphas than it is for people like me, people that most see as use and abuse and toss aside, but... um, Hermione... I..."

"Parvati, shut up. Please, go put something on, anything!" Hermione nearly howled as her body urged her to give in. She tried to hold on tightly to her thoughts, the rational ones, that ones she felt made her human. She knew she was losing that battle quickly.

"No, I'm not going to do that. You need someone safe the first time, someone who isn't going to break your heart afterwards, someone who isn't going to...you know you're like a million times more fertile during your heat," Parvati stated, standing her ground in front of Hermione. Hermione nearly tackled her right then and there.

"Parvati, I...can't..." Hermione cried, struggling to keep her lust, her needs, under control. She was losing, her entire body was vibrating with need, with emotions Hermione didn't even understand.

"I'm asking you to do just the opposite, don't try to control it, give in. I'm right here for you," she promised, walking over to her bed and laying down on her back. Hermione stood there staring at the girl. Her mind was still in control, rationalizing everything Parvati had just said. She was a safe choice, she wouldn't get in the family way, this was driving her beyond rational thinking! Within seconds, Hermione was on top of Parvati, her lips kissing the girl's neck, her breasts, her body as she gave into the animalistic instincts she could no longer ignore.


	57. Socks (HermioneCharlie)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Word Count: 758**

Socks. That was the first thing Hermione saw when she opened her eyes. A pair of thick woolen socks hanging from the headboard. She blinked a few times, trying to remember why she would have hung socks there in the first place, and then trying to remember if she even owned a pair of tangerine colored woolen socks.

She despised the color orange since it was the color of Ron's favorite Quidditch team. These socks were most certainly not hers. She quickly sat up, the thick blanket falling down from her body, her naked body. She grabbed at the covers, pulling them back up over herself. Where the bloody hell was she and what had she gotten herself into.

Slowly she started looking around the room. There was a Chudley Cannon's poster on one wall. Her heart froze in her chest. No, no, no, she could not be in Ron's bed! No! Her breathing sped up as she searched the room desperate to find something, anything, that would tell her she had not gone home with Ron Weasley last night!

Her eyes finally landed on the dresser. There was a stack of books on top of it. Her breathing slowed slightly as she slid from the bed, dragging the white and red blanket with her. Books. Ron wasn't much on reading unless he had to, books were a good sign. The spines were facing away from her. She reached out and grabbed the top one, a thin volume with a green cover.

"The Dragon's Princess?" she read, her nose crinkling slightly. That didn't tell her anything, other than the man she had been with last night apparently read fantasy novels in his spare time. She set that book down and grabbed the second one. This one didn't have a title, but the cover was illustrated with a large red and gold dragon.

Hermione smiled seeing it. Dragons, she liked dragons alright. She thought back to the previous evening, how she'd gone out to celebrate the passing of yet another law protecting magical creatures. This one had focused on dragons of all things, and now, she was in the room of someone else who liked dragons and for some inexplicable reason, the stupid Cannons. The last book was actually a bound leather journal.

"Find something interesting to read?" a gruff voice asked. Hermione squeaked and turned around, trying to look innocent, like she wasn't trying to figure out who she'd gone home with last night. That mystery was quickly answered as she saw the man in question leaning against the frame of the bathroom door, completely naked. Hermione smiled, relieved.

"Charlie, no, well, yes, I didn't know you read these kind of books," she stated, holding up the fantasy book.

"It's funny to read how wrong muggles get dragons. Can you believe they eat princesses?" he asked, walking over to Hermione.

"I grew up with the fairy tales, so yes, I can, of course, I'm pretty sure it mentions only that they eat virgin princesses," she offered, her face flushing slightly being so close to Charlie. She could smell his scent, a slightly smoky scent, with a hint of leather, old parchment. It was one she would never forget smelling the first time in Slughorn's class.

"A rather silly notion, honestly. Imagine how many princesses one dragon would have to eat, I mean, look at the size of them!"

"True," Hermione answered, setting the book down as Charlie wrapped his arms around her. "I always thought the stories were silly myself. Of course, I didn't know dragons existed until Hogwarts, remember Hagrid's pet?" she asked, remembering the first time she'd met Charlie, when he'd come to see baby Norberta off. She remembered admiring him then, doing something dangerous and a part of her twelve year old self had found the idea of danger incredibly interesting.

"I remember," Charlie laughed. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I woke on my own, and then saw your socks..."

"Oh, right, guess they did end up there last night," Charlie commented, glancing over at the bed. "Sorry, I know your clothes are around here somewhere. If you wanted to grab a shower while I look for them?"

"A shower would be nice, have you already taken one?' Hermione asked, noticing Charlie's hair wasn't wet.

"Not yet, why? Want me to join you?" he asked.

"I don't think I'd object if you did," she answered, dropping the blanket and heading that direction. Charlie followed her a moment later, closing the door behind them.


End file.
